Blaine's Best Friend
by PetrastellaX
Summary: Even though she moved to California when they were 12, Blaine still considered Stella to be his best friend. When she comes back to Ohio Blaine is ecstatic, but why did she come back? What secrets was she hiding behind?
1. Rookie

**Disclaimer:** The only part of this that is 100% original is the character of Stella Morales, all else is the creative musings of the Glee team.

"Rookie"

School starts like any other day. Blaine and Kurt go for coffee at the Lima Bean and after ordering they sit down to enjoy their morning coffee. "I have to say, I never knew I valued coffee so much after having to drive from Westerville every morning" says Blaine. "It's only half an hour, it's not like you're getting up at the crack of dawn like I do" Kurt replies. "Well that's just because it doesn't take me as long to look good in the morning, I wake up flawless" Blaine teases with a smile. Kurt can't help but smile back and says, "That may be true, but at least I take time to put socks on in the morning!" Blaine fakes a hurt face and races to the car, threatening to leave Kurt behind. Kurt laughs and walks to the car, and after being faked out about getting in a few times gets in Blaine's jeep and they drive away to McKinley. As they park Kurt sighs and says, "Next time, I'm driving grandpa. It takes you forever to get anywhere!" Slightly offended, Blaine says, "There is absolutely nothing wrong with driving cautiously. Who of us has the perfect driving record hum, hum?"Kurt rolls his eyes and gets out of the car. The boys walk across the parking lot hand in hand, enjoying every minute they have together. They meet up in the choir room where Rachel, Finn, Artie, Rory, Quinn, Tina, and Mike are waiting, Puck, as usual is nowhere to be found. Mr. Schue walks in just as Kurt and Blaine take their seats and Mr. Schue begins peppy as always, which Kurt finds particularly annoying this morning.

"Alright guys" Mr. Schue says, "It's time to figure out how we're going to recruit new members. Does anyone have any ideas?" Immediately Rachel picks up her hand and instead of waiting for Mr. Schue's affirmation to proceed, she walks to the front of the class which generates a collective groan, and Kurt mumbles into Blaine's ear, "here we go again!" "I've taken the liberty to make us these flyers that read, 'join Rachel and the New Directions on their way to nationals, all backup needed, vocal skills not required as you will not sing.' what do you think guys? I'm sure people will be dying to sign up, they won't even have to sing!" Rachel says cheerfully. Blaine, Kurt, Quinn, Rory and Tina all burst into laughter thinking she's joking, Finn, Artie, and Mike however hang their heads in shame knowing full well that she's serious. Mr. Schue not wanting this to turn into yet another tirade against Rachel proposes a solution. "Thank you Rachel but I was hoping to try something else. Actually I was hoping you guys would think of it." Mr. Schue turns his back to the students and goes to write a word on the board. The board reads ROOKIE. "All of you, with the exception of Artie, Blaine, Rory and Tina are seniors, so what's going to happen to Glee club next year? You seniors can't leave it up to them to carry that responsibility of finding new recruits." Tina and Artie agree, Artie gives a hearty "word!" while Tina says, "yeah, you guys remember how hard it was when we first started out, we can't start back from square one again, glee club will die." Mike then offers a suggestion, "I saw this freshman dancing in one of the dance rooms once, he was really good, maybe I can get him to join!" "Great!" Mr. Schue replies, after which Finn offers "Coach Bieste is having us varsity guys mentor some of the jv guys, maybe I could recruit one of them." "Excellent Finn!" Mr. Schue exclaims. "Now I want each of you to spend the day and think of a younger class mate you can recruit, maybe even bring them to practice after school to see what glee club is all about." With his last words the bell rings and each file out, meanwhile Puck finally strolls in. Mr. Schue rolls his eyes and says, "Puck, did you forget we had a meeting this morning before school?" "No" Puck replies, "it's just not very badass to show up on time to anything." Instead of arguing with him Mr. Schue tells him, "We decided that we're going to recruit younger kids to the glee club, so try to find someone younger you can mentor, you know take under your wing." "Aww that sounds cool Mr. Schue, I can't wait to pass on my badassness to someone else, the legend of Puck will live on!" Puck turns to leave and Mr. Schue turns and says, "on second thought Puck, just bring someone younger, no need to mentor them." But Puck is already gone and Mr. Schue simply shakes his head and laughs to himself.

Later we see Finn in the locker room, talking to the jv guy he's mentoring, "Come on, just come and see what practice is like, you know all the dancing we do has helped me in football, my stamina is better, and I'm a lot more coordinated." The kid looks skeptically at him, and then we cut to a scene of Puck talking to what appears to be a younger version of him saying, "Come on, what's more badass then glee club? It's like a whole 'nother level of not caring what people think." The kid simply sneers at Puck. Next we see Rachel in the bathroom talking to a closed bathroom stall saying, "I can really help you with your singing, you know. I can help you sing on key and in tune, and maybe one day you can even learn how to belt!" The stall door swings open to a girl that is clearly upset and she punches Rachel in the face. Next we see Kurt and Blaine in the hall between classes, Blaine is facing Kurt saying, "I've only been at this school for a week, I don't know how I'm going to recruit someone for glee club!" Kurt smiles and then someone walking behind Blaine catches his eye, he says to Blaine, "don't look now but there is a fashionable hipster midget walking this way and I don't think she knows you're gay. Why don't you ask her?" Blaine, thoroughly confused, turns around to see who Kurt is talking about. What he sees shocks him and he begins running to the girl screaming, "STELLA!" Kurt, never having seen Blaine this excited about a girl is startled. Blaine runs to her and gives her a big hug, picking her up and swinging her around wildly. "What are you doing here in Ohio? It's been so long since I've seen you! How are you? How long will you be here?" Stella smiles and says, "Slow down Blainey, all will be explained." Kurt, even more confused, scoffs at the pet name. "Blainey?" he says quietly to himself. "Oh my gosh, I'm so excited you're here, come meet Kurt." Blaine takes the girl's hand and leads her over to Kurt and introduces them. "Kurt I want you to meet my best friend Stella, Stella, this is my boyfriend Kurt." Before he can even say hello Stella throws her arms around Kurt's neck and gives him a big hug. "I've heard so much about you, I'm so happy to meet you." Finally Kurt begins connecting the mental dots, and says, "Wait, you're the Stella from California, the one with the famous producer dad?" "Yeah, that would be me" Stella says modestly. "I'm glad to meet you too, Blaine talks about you all the time, it's nice to meet the girl who helped us get together." Stella smiles and says, "Aww, well I didn't do much, I just told him to pull his head out of his butt, be a man, and go for it!" Kurt and Stella laugh, and Blaine gives her another hug. "I'm so glad to have you here." he says. "So where are you staying?" he asks her. "I'm staying with you silly! My mom called your mom and worked it out, we're gonna be roomies!" she says. Blaine grins to the point that he almost looks silly, and asks "so how long are you staying?" "Well, remember that promise we made when we were ten?" Stella asks. "How could I forget? We were gonna take high school by storm!" he replies. "Well, I'm here to honor that promise. Now that you're at McKinley we can actually go to the same school. So, tell me where English class is." They start to lead her down the hallway and Stella says, "Blaine, how can you have so little style with such a fabulous boyfriend? I mean come on at least start wearing socks!" Kurt laughs and says "Wait, he's always had this sock problem?" Stella smiles and says, "Ever since I can remember. When we were four he threw a huge tantrum because his mom said he had to put on socks if we wanted to play in the snow. He finally put them on after she convinced him there were little trolls in the snow that would bite his toes off if he didn't wear socks." Kurt laughs hysterically and Blaine says, "Alright, no more trips down memory lane" while getting her in a headlock. They stroll down the hallway laughing.

Stella walks into her new class and introduces herself to the teacher. The teacher says, "Welcome to McKinley High Stella, why don't you take the seat next to Santana, and here's the instructions for your timed essay today." Stella takes her seat and doesn't pay any attention to the smiling Santana next to her; she's excited that she'll be writing an essay about the symbolism in a poem rather than on the subtext and theme of _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof_. Not that she minded writing an essay like that, but for once she was in a school where she could just be a normal kid and not worry about subtext and a character's motivation. Santana flips her hair and sighs to get the beautiful new girl's attention, but to no avail, "_this kid's a smarty pants ain't she"_ Santana thinks to herself. Stella writes her name at the top of her paper, and when she does Santana leans over and looks at it. Noticing the girl's last name seems very familiar she immediately pulls out her phone and looks her up. Now armed with the information that the girl came from OSCHA and that her father is a famous producer, Santana has her sights set on getting the girl to join the Troubletones. With a smirk on her face Santana leans over and whispers "hi". Stella turns, nods and smiles politely and says hi back before returning to her essay. Santana rolls her eyes and begins to wonder if their girl's even worth it but decides to keep going, and whispers, "I know who you are, you came from OSCHA, and you're dad's famous. I'm Santana." Annoyed, Stella looks up from her paper and whispers, "how do you know that?" "I googled you, everything's on the internet these days. Nice facebook pic by the way" Santana replies. Not wanting to be bothered further Stella replies, "um, thanks now shh! I'm trying to write an essay here." Now fed up that Stella has dismissed her Santana is more forceful and less polite, "listen hipster midget, I got a proposition for you. Seeings as you come from OSCHA and all, I want you to join our glee club, we're called the Troubletones. We could use your talent, besides; we're looking to crush the New Directions at sectionals." Wishing that Santana would stop talking to her Stella forcefully whispers "no thanks" and goes back to writing her essay. Santana leaves her be until the end of the period, but as she walks into the hall Santana harasses her further, pushing her into a locker and trapping Stella in her arms she says, "look tiny, I have the power to ends you before anyone knows you even went to this school, so listen up. Today after school you're going to Ms. Corcoran's room, and signing up for the Troubletones, got it?" Not wanting to explain herself to a girl she just met Stella looks Santana in the eye and says, "so do you know where the Physics lab is?" Now reaching her boiling point Santana tells the girl, "look kid, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent . . ." but before she can finish her speech Stella pipes in with, "and that's the wrong side of the tracks, yada, yada, yada. Look I'm not interested in joining any glee clubs; I just want to be a regular kid going to regular school. Now will you please stop harassing me?" Santana stares her down for several seconds but Stella doesn't budge, so Santana releases her and lets her walk away. As Stella walks down the hall Santana calls out to her, "you better not join New Directions or . . ." "or you'll ends me, got it" Stella calls back. Brittany walks up to Santana and asks, "Who was that?" and Santana replies, "no one, let's go" and the two hold pinkies as they walk to their next class.

At lunch the glee gang has hatched a plot to start yet another lunch performance. Finn and Artie have planned to sing "Stereo Heart" and Blaine seats Stella in a place where she can watch the performance. Once she's seated Blaine joins the gang and they perform the song. To their surprise, at the end they're being cheered on by the rest of the students, all encouraged by Stella's unabashed support and enthusiasm. Stella is clapping and whistling, and Blaine is thrilled. Some of the clubbers begin to talk to underclassmen while Blaine goes back to see what Stella thought. "So don't you want to join? Didn't that look like fun?" he asks. Stella smiles and says, "Yes, but, I really want to take a break from the performing arts. Having spent the last four years at OCSHA, I really just want to be a normal kid. Besides, I don't even sing that well, I'm an actor." Feeling persistent Blaine protests, "But all actors have to sing, besides, you don't want to get rusty do you? Come on, it'll be fun, you'll get to spend more time with me!" and then he gives her the biggest, most adorable puppy dog eyes, and she gives in. "Fine" she says, and he exclaims, "YES!" "But on one condition, I don't want to have any responsibilities other than dancing in background, got it?" Blaine nods in excitement and hugs her, thinking to himself, "Rachel wouldn't have it any other way."

After lunch, Kurt and Rachel are in English class, and Rachel, curious about the new girl she saw Blaine talking to at lunch asks Kurt about her. "So who's the girl Blaine was talking to at lunch today?" Rachel asks. Kurt keeps his eyes fixed on his paper and smiles at the thought of intimidating Rachel with Stella's impressive pedigree. "She's Blaine's best friend, she used to live next door to Blaine until her dad moved them to California, and he's a big movie producer there now. She's been going to OCSHA since she was 13, but she moved back here to spend some time with Blaine and take a break before college." Rachel felt a lump in her throat, recognizing this girl was going to be a threat to her. "So what's her name?" Rachel asked. Kurt smiled and said, "Her name is Stella." Immediately Rachel felt rage well up within herself, not only was this girl going to be better than her, she even had the audacity to have a name that meant star, and stars were Rachel's thing. Rachel was silent the rest of the class, trying to think of how she could get Stella not to join glee club.

Meanwhile in math class Finn is chatting with Mercedes about Shelby's club and how things are going. "So, are you enjoying your new glee club?" he asks. "Yeah, it's great not to be in Rachel's shadow anymore, Shelby really appreciates my talent. I mean, I miss you guys, but, it's my senior year, it's my time to shine, you know?" Finn nods his head and says, "I kinda get how you feel, now that Blaine's in glee club it's kind of like I can't get a word in edgewise between him and Rachel. I know he's the better singer, so I just let it go, but it really gets to me sometimes." "Well then stand up for yourself Finn, you were the leader of that glee club before Blaine got there and you shouldn't have to back down because of him. I know you've got it in you, you're a senior, and it's your time to shine. If Blaine wants all the glory, he can go back to Dalton for all I care." Finn chuckles, "But he makes Kurt happy. It's kind of nice to see Kurt happy to come to school." Mercedes sighs and says, "Yeah, I love him, and he does deserve to be happy. He just needs to put a muzzle on that boyfriend of his." They laugh together and then the bell rings.

Next we see everyone filing into glee club, and Mr. Schue is excited to see if anyone has brought any new recruits. "So," Mr. Schue says, "has anyone brought anyone new in?" Everyone looks around, not wanting to make eye contact with him. "Come on guys! You mean to tell me not a single one of you could convince your younger classmates to join?" Rory chimes in with, "it's hard to get anyone to join a glee club that's best known for its slushie facials." "But you guys did so well at lunch today, everyone was cheering you guys on. Do you mean to tell me that not one of those cheering kids wanted to join the glee club?" After a long and awkward silence Mr. Schue suddenly realizes Blaine is missing and asks Kurt, "Where is Blaine?" "Oh he's coming," Kurt says slyly, "and he's bringing a surprise with him" as he says this he gives Rachel an evil smile, knowing she's intimidated and loving it. No sooner than this takes place does Blaine come waltzing in to the choir room with the biggest grin on his face. "Blaine, there you are! Kurt says you have a surprise for us?" says Mr. Schue. "Yes, yes I do. Everyone, I'd like you to meet our newest member, Miss Estella Morales!" The glee club applauds as a petite girl with high cheekbones, short auburn hair, amber eyes, and a beautiful hourglass figure walks into the room. Immediately Artie, Rory, and Puck can't help but stare, and Finn says, "Wow, she's cute" after which Rachel jabs him so hard in his side he loses all of his air. Stella smiles and says, "Hi everybody, you can call me Stella." Mr. Schue welcomes her and asks, "So what will you be singing for us?" Stella looks down and nervously plays with the buttons on her military jacket, then says, "I was kind of hoping to just join as a stand in, you know, just to boost your numbers so you can qualify for sectionals." Rachel begins to smile as this is a perfect arrangement and says, "Well we are more than happy to have you as a stand in. Someone has to dance while I sing all those solos!" As she says this, she gets up from her seat, wraps an arm around Stella, and thinks to herself that she really likes this girl. Kurt however, doesn't want to see her bullied into a subordinate role and says, "Oh come on Stella, are you telling me a girl fresh from OSCHA doesn't sing?" Rachel sneers at Kurt and he smiles back at her, to which Mr. Schue says, "you came from OSCHA, that's impressive Stella, we'd love to hear you sing." "Oh, no, I really am just an actor, but I'll be happy to help anyone out that needs acting advice." Mr. Schue sighs and says, "Well none the less, we can still use your talent here Stella, welcome aboard." Rachel smiles and grabs Stella's hand saying, "Come sit here between me and Blaine." As Mr. Schue begins to give everyone instructions for the next lesson, Blaine whispers to Stella, "Why didn't you just sing? I know you can, I heard you when we were younger, I know you can!" Getting irritated Stella firmly tells Blaine, "if you don't drop this I'm leaving and never coming back, you got it?" Overhearing their conversation Rachel pipes in and says, "Really Blaine, don't push her if she doesn't want to sing. But if you'd like Stella, I can give you some singing lessons." Stella can immediately tell by the tone of her voice that Rachel Berry is only about 1% sincere and 99% condescending so she retorts with, "Oh I couldn't impose upon you Rachel. But I suppose we could trade singing lessons for acting lessons. Blaine told me you played Maria this year, and since that isn't a challenging role, I'm sure there is some work that can be done before your NYATA audition." Rachel simply smiles and knows that Stella is not going to be her friend; she's going to be her "frenemy". "Now this week I'd really like to see how far out of your comfort zone you can go. Really push the envelope. Show me you're not all one trick ponies, show a little diversity, because right now, diversity is our strength" says Mr. Schue. "Like for example, Artie, you can rap, but how about trying a little country. Or Kurt, you're amazing at female Broadway standards, but why not try something with a rocker edge, really push your lower range. So does everybody have it?" asks Mr. Schue. The class nods in agreement, and then Blaine raises his hand. "Mr. Schue, if you don't mind, I'd really like to welcome Stella back to Ohio and into glee club, do you mind if I sing a song?" Mr. Schue smiles and says, "of course, let's hear it". Blaine moves to the front of the class and points to Stella and says, "Baby girl, this one's for you!" Stella blushes and then laughs realizing that Blaine is going to sing You're Like Comin' Home by Emerson Drive.

_Ridin' restless under a broken sky  
>Weary traveler, something missin' inside<br>Always lookin' for a reason to turn around_

Desperate for a little peace of mind  
>Just a bit of what I left behind<br>Well, I found it now  
>Oh, you're like coming home<p>

Blaine dances up to Stella and holds his hand out for her to take and then takes her out in the middle of the class and dances with her to the chorus.

_You're like a Sunday morning, pleasin' my eyes  
>You're a mid-summer's dream under a star-soaked sky<br>That peaceful, easy feelin' at the end of a long, long road  
>You're like comin' home<br>You're like comin' home  
>You're like comin' home<br>_  
>The rest of the glee kids join in, dancing with and around Stella, each of the boys has a turn, and Rachel, Tina, Quinn, and Stella then start a line dance.<p>

_Oh...  
>You're that innocence<br>That serenity  
>That long lost part of me<br>_

Blaine and Stella slow dance to the bridge, and then begin to skip around the choir room.

_You're like a Sunday morning, pleasin' my eyes  
>You're a mid-summer's dream under a star-soaked sky<br>That peaceful, easy feelin' at the end of a long, long road  
>Oh, you're like comin' home<em>

At the end Blaine twirls Stella and dips her, making the class applaud with excitement and happiness. Mr. Schue smiles and says to Stella, "I think you're going to fit right in here. Welcome home." Stella smiles back and says, "thank you Mr. Schue, it feels good to be home."

Everyone leaves glee club excited, talking about their plans for new musical numbers. Kurt tells Blaine he has to get something from his locker and leaves Blaine and Stella to get his things. Stella turns to Blaine and says, "Thank you for that big welcoming number. I hope everyone in glee club likes me, I want this to be a good year for us, and for you and Kurt." Blaine smiles at Stella, "with you two by my side, I have no doubts it will be." Stella fidgets and then asks Blaine, "Um, can you show me where the auditorium is? I know it's weird, but, I just feel like I need to step on a stage for a minute, you know, clear my head?" "Sure," Blaine says and takes her into the auditorium. "Wow, it's beautiful" Stella remarks. "How about I go find Kurt and then when you're ready we can go?" Blaine offers. "Sounds great, I'll only be five minutes" Stella replies. Blaine leaves and Stella walks toward the stage and up to the piano. She smiles at it, sits down, and touches the keys. She closes her eyes and then begins to pluck out a Broadway tune, Sweet Dreams. Hearing this outside the auditorium doors Blaine instructs Kurt "go get Mr. Schue and the other glee clubbers, she's going to sing, I can tell, and they should hear her." Kurt nods and obliges while Blaine waits in the back to hear Stella sing.

_He left a man in New York City  
>She broke a home in New Orleans<br>They made their way to California  
>Sweet dreams, children, sweet dreams<br>_

By this time Kurt has gathered everyone and Blaine motions for them to be quiet as he sneaks up to the front, hoping not to be seen by Stella.

_They hit it off in a Greyhound station  
>When she kicked the cigarette machine<br>And woke him up hard from his nap beside it  
>Woke him up hard from his sweet dreams<br>_

Blaine sits in a seat leaning forward resting his chin on his arms folded on the chair back in front of him. Kurt smiles at him and then looks at Stella, feeling more and more entranced by her voice. The whole time Stella is so engrossed in her song that she doesn't even notice the glee club is watching her.

_He talked about his sugar daddies  
>She talked about her mean Marine<br>They settled down in seats adjoining  
>Sharing sweet dreams, sweet dreams<br>_

Rachel makes a face that you can read perfectly, although she doesn't like this girl, she can admit she's got real star power, so maybe there is something to learn from her after all. Mike brings Tina closer to him, and hugs her while they watch her.

_Well there's no man to sell your heart to  
>When you're dancin' across the TV screens<br>No husband to beat you when you're in the movies  
>Just sweet dreams, children, sweet dreams<em>

_Run away to another skin  
>A tough one, a pretty one<br>That won't let the badness in_

Stella's voice begins to convey more emotion, and Blaine can tell she's about to cry which makes his eyes glaze over with tears. Artie and Rory have a mutual look of complete and total adoration, and Finn is on the edge of his seat, feeling drawn to the tiny girl at the piano. Shelby Corcoran walks into the auditorium and sits next to Mr. Schuster and says, "that's a star Will. Be careful, I might steal her away." Mr. Schuster smiles and says, "She doesn't even know it."

_Now he's keepin' house for a big producer  
>Who pays for the classes and the limousines<br>And she's in a bar, passed out with whiskey  
>Dreaming sweet dreams, still dreaming sweet dreams<em>

Run away to another skin  
>A tough one, a pretty one<br>That won't let the sadness in  
>Won't let the madness win<p>

Quinn lets a single tear fall down her face as she says to Puck, "she gets it."

_There is a sidewalk in California  
>Where they put the stars right at your feet<br>And people delight in stepping on them..._

After she plays the final notes of the song Stella's head falls into her hands, and the glee members rise to their feet in applause. She looks up to see them, some misty eyed and Blaine is walking toward her to give her a hug. Overcome with emotion, all she can do is smile through the tears. Mr. Schuster then says to Stella, "you're not hiding in the background Stella, I look forward to seeing what you do with the assignment this week." She nods as Blaine pulls her into a warm embrace and says, "There's something you're not telling me." Stella hugs him back and says, "There's plenty of time for that later."


	2. Out of the BoxPart 1

**Disclaimer:** The only part of this that is 100% original is the character of Stella Morales, all else is the creative musings of the Glee team.

"Out of the Box- Part One"

Everyone was excited for the new assignment, and since it was only Tuesday, things were still in the works for many of the glee club members on just what they could do to be unexpected. Knowing that it was Stella's first week at school Kurt offered to suspend his daily routine of meeting with Blaine at the Lima Bean before glee club, and although she protested that nothing should change, she finally agreed to have her mornings with Blaine, if only for a week. That particular morning Stella woke early to make breakfast since both Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were already up and out of the house by six a.m. She got a pot of coffee going and made Blaine's favorite breakfast, blueberry French toast.

Blaine woke at seven to the smell of coffee and breakfast wondering what had come over his mother before realizing that it was not her, but rather his _other mother _Stella. Although he never really viewed Stella as a mother, she was the closest thing he had ever had to a parental-ish figure in his life, and her older brother. Charlie, like Stella, was a lovable, caring person, and when he was in high school he still found time to drive Blaine and Stella where they wanted to go, give them sterling advice, sing them the occasional lullaby, and even ward off the ignorant bullies. With Charlie and Stella he felt as if that was his family, his whole world complete; but when they moved to California, and later Charlie to Chicago, Blaine's family seemed to fall apart. They still talked, they were still friends, but there was no one to give him hugs, no one to sing him to sleep, and no one to ward off the bullies. _But she came back, _Blaine thought, _she's here now and it's like my family is coming back to me. _Blaine climbed out of bed and brushed his teeth, put on a robe and headed down stairs to find Stella all ready fully dressed and ready for school taking the first batch of French toast and putting it on a plate.

"Good morning my dear," she said cheerfully, "coffee?" Blaine smiled and after giving her a hug said, "yes, please!" She poured him his coffee and set his French toast in front of him, then returned to the stove to make herself her breakfast. "I can't believe you did this, you're spoiling me, I'm going to expect this every morning you know" he says with a smile. Stella laughs and says, "I can't make this for you every morning, your boyfriend will kill me if I make you fat." Blaine laughs and says, "it's great having you here, I feel like, I don't know, it just feels right." Stella nods and says, "yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Blaine continues to eat his breakfast and Stella finishes cooking hers, she then sets her plate down across from Blaine and says, "so I've been thinking about the assignment Mr. Schue gave, and I think I know the perfect song for you and Kurt to sing." Blaine lifts an eyebrow, "you don't want to do a duet with me? I'm so offended!" Stella rolls her eyes and says, "our time will come, but I really think this would be a cool way for you and Kurt to get closer, and you know, help him learn how to be sexy." Blaine now clearly intrigued says, "okay, you now have my attention." "Okay, don't get offended by my suggestion, because it's going to seem kind of cliché" Stella warns. Blaine sighs and says, "out with it." "How would you feel about doing Adam Lambert's Master Plan?" she asks while recoiling, expecting a negative reaction. Blaine nearly chokes on his French toast and he takes a gulp of coffee to help quiet his coughing. After a few seconds of stunned silence she says, "you realize that doing an Adam Lambert song would be like wearing neon signs saying, 'hey I'm gay please come and terrorize me'. I know you went to OCSHA where things were sunny and accepting and all, but you're back in Ohio now, and things aren't like that here." Although Blaine protests Stella retorts with, "I'm not suggesting you make it your closing number at sectionals, it's just a glee club assignment that only a few people will see, people that are your friends. But if there are any homophobic posers hiding out in glee club you better tell me so I can . . . " Seeing that she's getting worked up Blaine interrupts with, "slow down there, no one's homophobic in glee club." Stella relaxes a little and Blaine continues with, "I'm just not sure I'd want to do that, I'm more of a . . ." "A Katy Perry guy?" Stella interjects raising her eyebrow to mock him. Blaine relents, "well when you put it that way. I just, I'm not sure Kurt and I are ready to . . . be so . . . open with our sexuality." Stella rolls her eyes but honestly feels pity for him, _is it really that hard to be gay here _she thinks to herself. But then again she had been tainted by the accepting world that OCSHA had given her, where you could have purple skin and green hair and no one would think you're strange. Finally she says, "alright, well think it over. I'll talk about it with Kurt and you two can decide if you'd like to do it. I just thought I'd offer the suggestion." Stella gets up from the table and starts to clean the kitchen, once Blaine is done he sets his dishes by the sink and asks, "so what are you going to do for your big number huh? How are you going to get out of your comfort zone?" Stella turns up her lips in a mischievous smirk and says, "oh, you'll see." Blaine shakes his head and smiles then heads upstairs to get ready for his day at school. _My first day with Stella_, he thinks to himself, _today I have my best friend and my boy friend, today life is perfect. _

Blaine parks in the student parking lot and unbuckles his seat belt, he reaches into the back seat to grab his bag and realizes Stella isn't moving, there she sits, stoic, looking as if she's just seen a ghost. "You okay?" Blaine asks her. His question doesn't even break her concentration, her eyes fixed on the science building. Blaine again tries to get her attention, "Stella!" Clearly startled she jumps in her seat and says, "oh, sorry I was just . . . thinking." Blaine smiled, "I could tell, you okay?" She nodded and smiled, "I was just thinking that this is where Charlie went, he had walked these halls and championed them, he was a legend here. Even now, I'm going to live in someone's shadow." Blaine nodded, even though he never knew how it felt to live in a shadow, he did know how it felt to have to live up to high expectations.

When Blaine and Stella were younger Lima and Westerville were much smaller towns, so small in fact that their school systems were intertwined, each town had its own elementary and middle schools, but they shared McKinley High until Westerville High was built in 2007. Stella's brother Charlie had graduated from McKinley in 2004 and he was a soccer legend. He took a scholarship to play college soccer for UCLA, and when his father learned this he viewed it as his big chance to finally pursue his dream, and with Stella's dream of becoming an actress, it only seemed natural that the family pick up and move, and just as Charlie began his sophomore year of college they did. After receiving a BA in architecture Charlie left UCLA and looked for several jobs before landing his dream job in Chicago. Now 25 and studying for his masters degree, Charlie had finally landed the project of his dreams, he was designing the new Chicago Library, and his building was destined to become a permanent fixture of the Chicago skyline, quite a feat for such a young architect, and a huge feat for the Morales family who had emigrated from Spain just before his birth. Although there was only a small article in the paper Stella noticed on her first day that it had managed to make its way onto the McKinley High Alumni Board of Excellence, now casting yet another shadow for her to live under.

After a few seconds of silence he said, "I doubt people will find out if you don't tell anyone. Don't think about it, just be your amazing self and I bet people won't bother you even if they do find out about it." Stella smiled, despite everything that had happened to him in his life he still managed to remain upbeat and positive, a skill that was managing to elude her in her final days in California. After taking a deep breath she picked up her bag and said, "let's do this!" Blaine hopped out of his car and they walked to glee club.

Meanwhile, Santana had already called an emergency meeting of the Troubletones much to the annoyance of Shelby. Once all the members were present Santana started, "yesterday I met a new student, her name is Stella and she moved here from California where she went to OCSHA." Before she could finish Brittney interjected the question, "what's OCSHA?" Sugar replied with, "it's just a lame performing and visual arts school, I auditioned there once but they were too intimidated by my talent." The girls collectively rolled their eyes before Shelby said, "don't waste your time Santana; she's already joined the New Directions." "That bitch!" she exclaimed "I told her not to join them. Now I'm going to have to ends her." Before she could begin plotting the end of Stella, Mercedes interjects with, "do you even know if she can sing or dance? For all we know she went there to study art." Shelby took control of the conversation by saying, "actually, she's a great singer, a very good mezzo soprano, I can tell she's not quite as strong as she could be, but she's a very promising talent. Mr. Schuster told me her focus at OCSHA was acting, and I have to say, she's already a star." This made the girls of the Troubletones worried, with Rachel's talent and a new girl Rachel could mentor and take under her wing it seemed as if the New Directions were already becoming a more formidable foe than they'd bargained for. Noticing the worried expression on Santana's face Brittany offered, "then we'll do what girls are best at. We'll make her jealous." Santana's lips curled into a sinister smile and she said, "Britts, you are brills!" Immediately the Troubletones began scheming as to how they would conjure up such jealousy.

Once Blaine and Stella set foot in glee club Rachel immediately takes Stella by the arm and sits her down to begin talking about what number she could do for their 'unexpected' assignment. Although Stella doesn't trust Rachel she knows it would be unwise not to help the girl, after all, she needed more allies than just Blaine and Kurt. Blaine simply sighed and shrugged his shoulders and took the seat next to Kurt who asked, "what's that all about?" Blaine set down his messenger bag and simply said, "who knows, it's Rachel." Nodding in agreement Kurt fixed Blaine's bow tie as Mr. Schue entered. "Alright guys, as we agreed this is the week to be unexpected and push yourselves out of your comfort zones, and I think I'd like to raise the stakes on this. We have to perform three numbers at sectionals this year, and so I've decided we are going to have two soloists' and one duet pair. Whoever is the most original and most out of the box will win the privilege of being a soloist at sectionals, there are four spots open for grabs." While the rest of the glee club voiced their excitement and enthusiasm Rachel raised a hand in protest, "I don't think that's a wise course of action Mr. Schue, after all, we need to showcase our biggest and best talent at sectionals if we're going to win. We can't jeopardize the title with an arbitrary and coincidental one time success." Quinn pipes in by saying, "well it seemed it was pretty a pretty arbitrary choice of soloists that won us sectionals last year, all without the help of you!" Rachel casts her a withering look before Blaine interjects with, "if we bring out our biggest singers at the beginning, where do we have to go from there? We should save our biggest for last and share the wealth, I mean isn't that what teamwork is all about?" Finn laughs and says, "oh, because you know all about sharing the wealth don't you Warbler?" Just as Blaine opens his mouth to reply Stella looks at him and raises her finger to her mouth in the 'shh' motion. Feeling confused he complies but not before silently cursing her and saying to himself, _what was that about?_ Mr. Schue finally takes control and says, "Rachel my decision is final, all of you have a chance at winning this, and I look forward to your performances, I also look forward to seeing how you spice them up with your wardrobe and dance choices." The bell rings before Rachel can begin to protest but she grabs Finn and rushes out the door, no doubt to begin ranting and raving to him.

Stella walks with Blaine and Kurt to their lockers and tries to pitch her song idea, this time to Kurt, "So Kurt, this morning I told Blaine I had a great idea for a song for you two to perform, but he had some reservations about it, and before he completely dismissed it I wanted to get your thoughts." Kurt pulled his French book out of his locker while listening to Stella and now intrigued, he said, "you have my attention, go." Stella smiled as they continued walking, this time to her locker, as she fiddled with the lock, trying to recall her combination she began, "I was thinking that you two should do an Adam Lambert song. I know it's kind of an obvious choice, but given how conservative the two of you are, I really think it could be a great opportunity for you, you know to step outside the comfort zone." While Stella opened her locker Kurt looked at Blaine, and although there was hesitancy in his eyes he could also see Blaine's desire to do it. And Stella had a point, up until then both Kurt and Blaine had been making conservative song choices, (with the exception of Blaine's 'Last Friday Night' number) and this would certainly give Kurt the opportunity to explore his lower range and rocker edge. After a few more seconds Kurt sates, "we're in. We'll do it, but, I am going to need a lot of your help. Adam Lambert screams sex appeal, and I have about as much as a baby penguin." Stella shuts her locker and exclaims, "yay!"

First period is winding down and Stella is happy that Santana hasn't harassed her about having joined the New Directions, it's not that she was afraid of Santana, compared to OCSHA girls Santana was rather tame, she just didn't like having to explain herself to someone who she barely knew. The bell rings and she gathers her things and walks out the door, as she turns down the hallway she feels Santana's warm hand wrap around her wrist and tighten its grip. "So I heard you joined New Directions" she hissed, "I thought I told you what would happen if you joined them." Clearly unimpressed Stella replies with, "and apparently I don't care." Santana steps in front of her and says, "Shelby says you're a star, and Shelby pretty much has a sixth sense for these things. You won't get to be a star there, Rachel's got Mr. Schue wrapped around her little finger, and I know a girl from OCSHA doesn't want to hide in the background. Just join the Troubletones, it will be so much better for your career." Stella is unimpressed with her offer, _clearly this girl is clueless_, and after giving her a withering look replies with, "I don't much care for stardom, and I never wanted to be in a glee club anyways, so from where I sit, everything is just fine where it is." Santana then makes a bolder move, "you know a pretty girl like you shouldn't have to hide behind all the average people in that club. We're putting together a little number to show you what you're missing, come to the auditorium at lunch and you'll be sorry you ever joined the New Directions." Stella says, "no thanks" and walks away but not before Santana can say, "okay then, I'm sure everyone will be interested in knowing that your older brother is a soccer legend, _and _that your father is the highly esteemed Esteban Morales." Stella stops in her track, if Santana unleashed that information it would send her world of anonymity to a crashing halt. She turns on her heels and mutters, "fine. Lunch, tomorrow." Santana smirks and whispers, "that's a good girl" before walking down the hall leaving Stella fuming and then plotting. _There's got to be some dirt on this girl. For as much of a schemer she is, she's got to have dirty little secrets of her own. _

At lunch Finn tries desperately to console his sobbing girlfriend. "It's not fair" she sniffles, "Mr. Schuster is always trying to undermine my authority as a leader, how will I ever get into NYATA if I can't even write 'lead soloist of New Directions' on my college application? It's all that new girl's fault!" Rachel buries her head in her arms and again starts to cry. Finn although genuinely interested in consoling Rachel is having trouble seeing why it's the new girl's fault or why she can't still write it on her resume since she'll probably win the solo anyhow. "Rachel, I just don't see what the big deal is, you're obviously going to win, so why worry?" Finn asks not knowing the repercussions of his innocent question. "_What's the big deal" _Rachel retorts while violently lifting her head and then glaring at him so fiercely he thinks he might spontaneously combust, "_the big deal is this is my future at stake. _Just like all those other kids at the NYATA meeting she is way ahead of me, she went to OCSHA for crying out loud. That school is a star _factory, _you go in as a nobody and emerge _somebody_, all before you can even get a college education. Places like OCSHA make her a shoe-in at NYATA, and someone who comes from a place like that can't be comfortable sitting in the back ground. Not for long anyways." Finn nods his head sympathetically to pacify Rachel, her intensity subsides and she simply slumps in her seat, hanging her head low. Finn then remembers that Kurt had blabbed on and on for hours about her after Blaine had left their place the night before, and although he had tried as best he could to tune Kurt out, some of what he had said actually stuck, and so he repeated it back to Rachel. "Last night Blaine was at our place, and he told Kurt that Stella really only came back to spend time with him, she's honestly just here to be with her best friend, she didn't even want to join the glee club, Blaine kind of cornered her into it." He said, hoping that in some way it would comfort her. She brightened a little, "really? You're not just saying that to keep me calm?" Finn smiled, _wow, I should listen to Kurt more often, what he says is useful_, and says, "I promise. Why don't you just ask Stella for help like you were going to this morning? I mean, she's an actress, she can probably help you figure out what you can do." Rachel leaps into Finn's arms and says, "oh thank you, you're the best boyfriend ever!" and then bounces away no doubt looking for Stella.

Artie, Puck and Rory are next seen in the choir room, discussing how things are going for the new foreign exchange student, "oh things are grand really, I've only been shoved twice this week, and I haven't gotten a slushie yet." The boys exchange a knowing look and Puck says, "don't get optimistic dude, it's a long way till Friday." Artie not wanting to get him down asks, "so how are things going with Brittany?" Rory sighs and looks defeated, "things with Brittany would be great, if she weren't dating Santana." Both Artie and Puck look at each other with incredulous wide eyes and say simultaneously, "what?" Rory nods his head, "yeah, they've been secretly dating for a while now. I'm glad Brittany is happy and all, but I really do like her." Puck shook his head and said, "dude, she's taken, just let it go. Give it a few months and she'll be single again. The only thing Santana can commit to is her need for a challenge, and in a few months she'll have moved on. But, in the meantime, you can find another girl. How about that new chick, she's pretty hot." Rory and Artie nod in agreement before making the usual guy gestures and sounds. Then Artie pipes up in a rather authoritative way, 'just remember dude, seniority rules, and I get the first shot." Rory nods but still has a glimmer in his eye, at least for now; he's found a new object of affection. What the boys don't know is Stella had been walking by and heard the whole conversation, but really all she was interested in was the tidbit of information about Santana, now armed and ready to take her on at the showdown tomorrow.

Blaine picked at his lunch quietly, still wondering why Stella had shushed him during their morning glee club meeting. Although they had arranged to eat lunch together she was nowhere to be found, somehow this was not surprising as Stella was now not quite the girl he had once known, there was a hardness about her, something was definitely different about his best friend. Kurt watched as Blaine picked at his lunch listlessly and finally asked, "what's wrong? You've been quiet since glee club this morning." Blaine shrugged his shoulders heavily and let out a sigh, "it's just Stella, today after Finn put me down she motioned for me to be quiet. Usually she's the first person to stick up for me, but today she made me be quiet. That's not like her, and that's certainly not like me." Kurt pondered a moment; he had to tread delicately on the subject. Although Blaine was his boyfriend, Finn was his brother, and he had to admit, if anyone was going to be the male lead in glee club, it was going to be Finn. Seniority ruled, and once they were all gone next year, Blaine was definitely going to get his chance to shine, so Kurt could really see why Finn had been a tad frustrated with him any time he seemed to move to assume a role of leadership. However his obligations as a boyfriend trumped that of his obligations as a brother so he simply said, "maybe she just didn't want to see you pick a fight with Finn, sometimes you have to pick your battles, and maybe she was asking you to let it go." Blaine let out a sound something like a wounded growl and simply slumped his head on his hand, not really getting the answer he wanted. Just as he thought he wouldn't see her till their Physics class he felt her arm reach around his shoulder. Blaine perked up and was about to demand an explanation when he realized she was incognito, hood up, sunglasses on, and her identifying bag tucked neatly under her coat.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked sharply. She quickly said, "I'm hiding from Rachel Berry, ever since this morning she's been after me, I need to keep a low profile, can we go eat in your car Blaine?" Kurt and Blaine could not help but laugh, leave it to Rachel Berry to scare the pants off of one of the toughest girls they knew. After they were safely in Blaine's car Stella let out a 'phew' noise and began to eat her lunch. Before she could even take two bites Blaine turned around to face her with an accusatory look. "Uh-oh" she said, "looks like I'm in trouble." Blaine nodded, "yes, yes you are. What was up with you today in glee club, shushing me?" Blaine then raised his eyebrow, a face he saved for serious moments in which he demanded an answer and would not settle for anything less. Stella took another bite of food trying to stall the situation, she was about to take another when he said, "no you don't. Stop eating and answer the question." Stella sighed and said, "I haven't even been here 48 hours and you're already going to pick a fight with me?" Blaine however wasn't having it, there had to be an explanation as to why she didn't have his back, and he wanted her to fess up. Finally after rolling her eyes and relaxing her shoulders she said, "in high school, there's a hierarchy. Finn is a senior, Kurt is a senior, Mike is a senior, and so is Puck. It's not like your opinion doesn't matter, but you're a younger new transfer, so you have to kind of earn your place. This isn't Dalton Blaine, you know you earned your place there, but you haven't here yet. Until you're a senior or have really proven yourself, you kind of need to take a back seat and let the big boys handle things." Blaine couldn't believe his ears, this was not the Stella he knew, the Stella he knew would take charge and never back down from a challenge, this was peculiar. Instead of talking with her further he decided to simply turn back around and stare off into space, making Stella feel uncomfortable. Kurt decided to lighten the tension by saying, "you might just want to listen to her Blaine. I had to earn my place, and Stella's going to have to earn hers, don't worry, it won't be like this forever." Blaine could concede to his boyfriend. Kurt and even Stella did make sense, it was hard to realize he wasn't at Dalton and he wasn't the lead soloist. In fact, after thinking about it Stella's approach was a rather mature and admittedly logical one. _California sure has changed her_ he thought. After a few seconds in silence Stella began to crunch away again at her salad and finally Blaine conceded, "I guess you're right. I wouldn't have liked it if some underclassmen tried to undermine me at Dalton. I can see your point." Stella sighed as if she had somehow just slapped Blaine in the face and replied, "I'm not trying to discourage you Blaine, it's just good politics. If I learned anything at OCSHA it's there are certain people you don't want to piss off and there are certain steps you have to take in order to get to where you want to go. I learned the hard way; I don't want to see you have to." Blaine smiled and hummed lightly, as if to say 'okay, I give' and just as he was about to thank her he said, "oh crap, Berry's spotted us.

Stella rolls her eyes and says, "well, I guess I'm up, whish me luck boys." She then gets out of the car and Rachel runs up and immediately whisks her away and out of sight of the boys. Blaine and Kurt could not hold their laughter in, immediately they howl at the absurdity of Rachel and feel sorry for poor Stella. After a while they let go of their aching bellies and Blaine says to Kurt, "if anyone can knock any sense into that girl it's Stella." Kurt agrees and says, "even though I can tell Rachel's intimidated by her, she respects her." The boys then get out of the car and head toward their classes.

As school winds down everyone files into glee club and wait to see who will be the first to give their 'out of the box' performance. As it turns out Artie is up first, and he has taken Mr. Schue's suggestion and gone with a country song, Brad Paisley's "Water". Artie gives an impressive vocal performance, but not as impressive as his guitar solo that he strums out as if he were Brad Paisley himself. As Artie's performance ends he gets a standing ovation from the crowd and Mr. Schue says, "that was awesome Artie, you really pushed yourself and made it phenomenal, see guys, this is what I'm talking about!" Rachel although outwardly happy turns to Stella and says, "this is a disaster, I can't lose a solo at sectionals, what will NYATA think?" Stella rolls her eyes and wants to say, _there is so much more to getting into NYATA than glee club solos_ but holds back thinking, _I suppose I can wait a little longer before I burst your bubble._ Stella finally says, "I've been thinking and I think I know what you can do, but you have to trust me and yourself. You think you can handle that Berry?"

In all honestly Rachel didn't trust Stella at all, lurking beneath that nice girl facade was a tiger waiting to pounce. Rachel knew that Stella at any time could turn the tables and pull the rug out from underneath her, _but_ she supposed _I could always give her one tiny chance; after all, it is only sectionals at stake. _After an eternity of thinking she finally said, "alright, I trust you, what do you have in mind?" Stella smiled and said, "let's work on it after school. Blaine's spending some time with Kurt this afternoon, do you think you could make it to Finn's so Blaine and I don't have to split up?" Rachel smiled, now she could get Finn's opinion before she made a total fool of herself, "yes that will work just fine." When Rachel smiled at Stella she could tell that it was not a trusting smile, it was a testing smile. Stella suddenly felt immense pressure, as much as Rachel annoyed her, she really did want the girl to trust her. After all, if she actually did make it into NYATA Stella would have someone to show her the ropes in New York, as she had already gained a scholarship to the Julliard school of Drama, but she wasn't letting anyone in on that little secret. _One chance,_ she thought, _one chance is all I have to make Rachel trust me and see that I'm not out to get her spotlight, for some odd reason, I actually really like this girl._

**_Author's Note: _**Hello to anyone reading! I know it's been a week since I posted the first chapter but please be patient as this is my first fanfic. Also, if someone/anyone is reading this, please just drop me an indication. You don't have to leave a long review, just something to let me know that someone has stumbled upon my work. Feel free to offer suggestions as well. Although I wrote my first chapter in kind of an episode format I don't think i'll be keeping with that and just try to focus on Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Finn and Stella. But I promise the other characters will not be neglected, they'll make their occasional appearances. Happy reading! :)


	3. Out of the Box Part 2

**Disclaimer:** The only part of this that is 100% original is the character of Stella Morales, all else is the creative musings of the Glee team.

Out of the Box-Part 2

Stella walked into the Hudson-Hummel home and noticed how it was remarkably different from the Anderson home she was staying at in Westerville. It was warm and cozy, filled with love, and very much lived in, much unlike her own home in California. It was modern and cold, lavish sure, but not really a place she could settle down in and feel like she was home. To be honest, no home had really felt like a home since she left Westerville. Her childhood home was smaller for sure, but size didn't matter when it came to how much love and memories she had packed into that house. As much as she loved the spotlight and opportunities that came with their move to California, she would have given that all up if she knew she could have the life she was living before Charlie left for college.

"Let's get started, I don't want to waste any time!" She heard Rachel declare, breaking her reminiscent train of thought. Stella smiled politely and said, "sure. Now before we begin I want to have a serious conversation with you Rachel." Rachel felt threatened, _what does she mean by that? _But before she could let those thoughts get the best of her curiosity takes over and lets Stella continue. "I want to start by apologizing to you," Stella begins, "I had no right to be mean or condescending to you yesterday, and I really didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with you." Rachel loosens her inward grip, for some reason her heart is telling her that this girl is sincere, and somewhere her conscience says, _give her a chance, this is a good start._ "When I decided to come back to Ohio I had no intention of being a star here. I had my time at OCSHA, and when I'm done with High School I'm going to college where I'm going to work hard again, but somewhere along the way during my sophomore year, after four years at OCSHA, I felt I needed a break. So I came here looking to enjoy myself, just be a teenager, and have fun with any type of performing arts I decided to do. So, I don't want you to feel like I want to take your place. If anything, I'd like to help you, not with your singing, but sort of weathering the storm of the world of theatre. I know I'm younger, but OCSHA taught me a lot, and I think we can learn from each other, because I really would like to be a better singer."

Rachel sat quietly a long time and let Stella's words sink in. She didn't really know if she could trust her yet, but everything she said sure was what Rachel wanted to hear. But then again this girl is an actress, so she could just be putting on a wonderful act, however Rachel also knew she could use her help in getting into NYADA. Against her better judgment Rachel relents and says, "alright, I forgive you. And for now, we're friends. However if you cross me I will be your worst enemy." Stella smiled, _wow, I actually won her over, and that wasn't even so hard._ "Great," Stella said, "now how do you feel about No Doubt?"

After three hours and dinner Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Stella sat to watch Rachel's preliminary performance of 'Just a Girl'. As she finished they all applauded and Finn said, "wow, that was so hot, and I didn't know you could do that with your voice, the glee club is definitely wouldn't expect this from you." Rachel beamed, "oh Finn you're not just saying that?" Blaine pipes in with, "it was really good Rachel, you really channeled Gwen, it was amazing." Rachel blushed, "well I couldn't have done it without Stella's help, she really is a life saver." Stella smiles and for the first time since she had returned Blaine could see the girl he had grown up with, the Stella he knew was still around, maybe it would just take time for her to reemerge.

The next morning Stella walked with Blaine into the choir room not wanting to go through with the rest of the day. Today was the day she would have to make her stand against the Troubletones, and as much as she was beginning to hate Santana she never wanted to use the threat of outing someone to her advantage. But here she was, it seemed she had no other option as her anonymity was being threatened, there were just certain things she wasn't ready to share. Mr. Schue droned on about their assignment and fundraising ideas he had for the New Direction's costumes, and when he asked if the club had any ideas Stella nearly involuntarily raised her hand. "Stella, you have an idea?" Mr. Schue asked with a smile. These involuntary motions had to stop, she was after all a brand new member, and admittedly, not in want of any responsibilities. However her impulsive nature had taken control, and there was no choice but to move forward.

"I was thinking, if everyone else likes this idea, we could hold a mystery dinner theatre. We can do it twice if enough people show up, because who doesn't like getting dressed up and solving a mystery?" Stella offers, uncertain if anyone in the glee club would eat it up. Rachel astonishingly beams and jumps out of her seat exclaiming, "oh I can just see it now, it'd be so fun, and yet another performance to add to my NYADA application, I love it! Okay, so I'm thinking we need to find a caterer, a venue, and costumes." Before Rachel can continue Mr. Schue chimes in with, "well as much as I love your idea Stella, that's a big undertaking, plus the cost, I don't see it being a viable option." Stella does not let that deter her however and says, "my dad still has old friends around here, I'm sure with one call he could arrange all of that. Don't worry Mr. Schue, money won't be an issue, all you have to worry about is organization and practicality." Mr. Schue smiles and says, "alright then, now who will be in charge of what?" Immediately Rachel demands to cover everything, and Stella couldn't be more relieved. She looks at Blaine to show her relief and he smiles and says to her, "hierarchy huh?" She giggles and gently punches him in the arm and says, "it's involuntary, all that time at OCSHA makes it hard not to take charge." The bell rings and everyone files out, Stella however is reluctant to go to her first period English class where Santana will undoubtedly harass her further.

Blaine walks her to her English class and she lingers outside the door. English was her favorite class, so Blaine asks, "what's the matter, isn't English your favorite class?" She sighs and contemplates telling him about her situation with Santana, but decides against it and says, "I'm just tired today, and we have to write another timed essay, I'm just not really in the mood." Blaine smiles apologetically at her, "I guess I need to mind your bedtime better, but I was so excited to practice for the unexpected number, I promise to contain myself in the future." Stella smiles and hugs him, _for you, I'd never sleep again, _she thinks but while still wrapped in his warm hug says, "I'm glad to help, you don't have to worry about my bedtime." Before they can even untangle themselves Santana barges through the two of them and says, "break it up hobbits, no one wants to see midget love." Blaine rolls his eyes and says, "so I see you've met Santana." Stella nods and tries to contain her irritation, feeling even more inclined to simply out Santana without a second thought she then says to herself, _but what if someone had done that to Blaine? I would have killed first asked questions later, _and after another moment simply walked into the room already wishing the day was over.

Lunch came and Stella felt nauseated. The thought of threatening Santana was not sitting well with her, and she didn't know what else to do. For years at OCSHA she had dealt with conniving girls in the same way they dealt with her, and she always had the upper hand. Something about having to protect Blaine and his secrets made her have a sixth sense for secrets, and she could usually uncover them in no time at all. However being with him again made her want to stop all the pettiness and conniving, she just wanted to play nice, and have everyone do the same in return. She got her lunch and sat at a table by herself, contemplating whether or not she would actually go to the auditorium when a familiar Irish voice came out of nowhere and sat down next to her, "you seem a little blue there Stella, is anything troublin' ya?' She smiled, there was something so incredibly charming about his accent, she was a sucker for it instantly. She looked at Rory with warm eyes and said, "oh, no. Just dealing with, fitting in and stuff, I'm sure you know what that's like." Rory smiled back and said, "yeah, my first week here at McKinley was miserable, being shoved into lockers and harassed by hockey players. But it's gotten better now that I'm in glee club, at least there are other people looking out for me." Stella smiled, as dysfunctional and crazy as some of them were, they were a family. By the time she left OCSHA she could confidently say she had built up her own family, but she also craved the one she had with Blaine, someday she hoped to have the same with the crazy kids of the New Directions.

After eating lunch with Rory she set out to finish what she started and made her way to the auditorium. She was so focused she didn't even notice Rachel had begun following her, wondering what she was up to. Stella placed her hands on the handles to the doors to the auditorium and breathed in deeply, she held her breath for a few seconds before letting all her air out, then she opened the doors and walked in. Now thoroughly intrigued Rachel quietly followed her inside and was surprised to see who Stella was meeting.

Shelby heard the auditorium doors open and turned around to see Stella walking towards her. Stella immediately knew who Shelby was, she had seen her audition for her father several times, and she was blown away by her talent. She walked toward Shelby and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Stella Morales, Santana asked me to come here because she wants me to join the Troubletones, but I really have no intention of joining. I like the New Directions, and I really only joined because my best friend asked me to. I can't even sing, so I appreciate the offer, but I'm not really interested." Shelby shook her head, "that's just not true, I heard the song you sang the other day, it was beautiful, you could use some strengthening, but you really do have a great voice. Why don't you just listen to the girls, they worked hard to put this number together for you." Stella sighed but gave in and took a seat next to Shelby and watched the girls perform, "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls.

Rachel didn't need to know what Stella and Shelby talked about, all she needed to know was that Stella could not be trusted. She walked out of the auditorium and went to find Kurt, if anyone would be her ally in getting Stella out of glee club it would be Kurt. Jealousy ran deep in that boy, and it wouldn't take much to get him to think that Stella would be a threat to his and Blaine's relationship. _I should have known better to trust that girl, _she thought to herself, _welcome to war Stella. _

After the girls finished their number Stella applauded politely before saying yet again, "you really are a very talented group but my place is with the New Directions". Santana immediately leaped off the stage and walked right up to her, only inches away and muttered, "then I guess your little secret's out. I wonder how many people will want to take advantage of the fact that your dad is a big producer, or that your brother is our former star athlete. I wonder how many people will be vying for your attention then." Stella can take no more of Santana's threats, her secrets were hers and hers alone, but before she can threaten the girl back Shelby intervenes, "Santana enough, I already overstepped the boundaries I set with Mr. Schuster in letting you girls do this, I promised him I wouldn't recruit any of his members. But most importantly I won't let you harass this girl just to get her to join our glee club. And if you say anything to anyone about who she is you'll be out of the Toubletones immediately. Do you understand?" Santana nods her head quietly, but still gives Stella a sinister smile before walking away. Stella turns to Shelby and says, "thank you Ms. Corcoran. I really just want my last two years of high school to be drama-free." Stella laughs at her own statement and says, "well, you know, relatively speaking." Shelby smiles and says, "I can understand. Even though you're one of Will's girls, I am still here for you, if you ever need anything, I am happy to help." Stella smiled and thanked her and then walked towards the doors of the auditorium, hearing the bell ring.

In English class Rachel sets out tell Kurt all about how she found Stella conspiring with the Troubletones. Rachel sends Kurt a note that reads,_ Stella is a spy. I saw her in the auditorium today with the Troubletones! _At first Kurt simply ignores the note, getting caught up in Rachel's drama is never something he willingly does, but she persistently taps him on the shoulder and finally he relents. He reads the note, scribbles something on it and sends it back to her. She reads his words, _why would she spy? Blaine is her best friend, she wouldn't conspire against him. Stop being crazy and leave me alone. _Rachel is characteristically undeterred by Kurt's sharp retort and simply goes on, writing, _I saw her talking to Shelby in the auditorium. I know something is up. We can't trust her, we need her out of glee club. _Kurt although irritated by Rachel couldn't help but start to wonder, _she came from OCSHA, she can't be that innocent and unassuming, maybe Rachel's right. But then again she is Blaine's best friend, and he wouldn't trust anyone that conniving. Or would he? _Kurt forced the idea out of his head and simply wrote, _during rehearsal we'll confront her, if she can't come up with a good answer, then we'll throw her out. _Rachel seemed pacified because she didn't write back. She smiled quietly to herself and relished the thought of ousting Stella from glee club that afternoon.

Stella sat uncharacteristically quiet all through their physics lecture, and when it came time for their lab assignment she was still so quiet that Blaine was getting nervous. He asked, "what's wrong, you're so quiet, it's a little scary." Stella shrugged and said, "it's nothing" and kept on working on their assignment. Blaine knows her better and says, "is Santana bothering you? I can take care of it if she is." Stella shakes her head and says, "if I'm having a problem with anyone I'll fix it, don't worry about me. I'm fine." Again she buries herself in their work but Blaine is persistent and now slightly hurt. He looks at her until he has her attention and says, "hey, we look out for each other. Now if someone is bothering you I want to know." Stella smiles faintly at him, even though she came to take care of him, he was still trying to take care of her, and she had forgotten what that felt like, having someone who knew her for so long and so well looking out for her. She finally said, "I did have a small issue with Santana, but with the help of Ms. Corcoran it's over for now. You don't have to worry. But really, I don't need you looking after me, I can handle a girl like her." Blaine smiled and thought to himself, _I know you can, _and even though he knew just how powerful she was with both her words, and her fists, he still wanted her to feel like she could come to him with any problem. So he said to her, "just remember, your problems are my problems, I want you to tell me when something or someone is bothering you, okay?" Stella smiled and said, "okay, I will" and then they continue working on their assignment.

Before Blaine and Stella enter into glee club Rachel has already informed the other members of her suspicions that there is a spy amongst them. Despite Mr. Schuster's encouragement to hear Stella's side of the story the glee club has already formed a consensus that Stella should be ousted for her treachery. Blaine can hear the commotion as he and Stella walk to the choir room and upon entering asks, "what's going on in here?" Immediately Finn stands up and says, "we've got a traitor amongst us, one that you brought in here." Blaine although significantly shorter than Finn puffs out his chest and immediately comes to Stella's defense and says, "my best friend is no traitor, and I won't have anyone slandering her name. You better check yourself before you go around making accusations." Stella moves to stand next to Blaine and address the situation, but before she can speak Rachel slides next to Finn and says, "I saw you with my own eyes in the auditorium today with Shelby and the Troubletones. I will not have a traitor in this club." Immediately both Stella and Blaine lunge forward to attack Finn and Rachel. Nearly everyone in the room lets out a gasp, especially Kurt who had never seen Blaine act so defensively or resort to physical violence. Stella certainly did bring out a new side of him, and although it was a more masculine side, it was definitely attractive.

Mr. Schuster immediately stands up to intervene but before he can get to them Stella plants a firm and noisy slap on Rachel's right cheek. Finally he gets them separated and says, "Enough! Stella, would you like to explain why you were seen with the Troubletones?" After several seconds of silence she says, "I understand you all don't know me very well, but I would never be a traitor, and although what happened today is none of your business I want you all to know that I would never go behind your backs and do something shady like that. I am not the type of person to do that sort of thing." Rory now feeling brave comes to her defense and says, "what could she have possibly told Ms. Corcoran anyway? We don't even have a set list for sectionals yet, and since Mr. Schuster writes our assignments on the board I can't see how they could be that big of a secret." Stella smiled warmly at the boy, he may be younger, but he was definitely wining points with her for that move, and his cute accent only helped his cause. Quinn next pipes in with, "you know Rachel, we've had to put up with your hysteria before. I don't think this girl is a spy, you just don't like her and you wanted an excuse to get rid of her." Whispered conversations begin to trickle around the room so Stella pipes in with, "I'm sure she genuinely thought I was up to no good. Let's not make this a bigger deal than it needs to be by trying to make her the villain now. Can we just agree to drop this?" Everyone seems to nod in agreement but Rachel declares, "oh look at her trying to play the innocent victim. I demand to know why you were with the Troubletones!" Stella rolls her eyes and throws her arms up in exasperation and says, "I don't need this," then turns to Blaine and says, "now do you see why I didn't want to join glee club? I'm tired of all the drama, I'm out." After she says this she walks out of the room and down the hallway. Blaine looks at Kurt who mouths 'I'm sorry' and then turns to Rachel and says, "I just wanted to share something I love with my best friend who I haven't seen in two years, thanks a lot for ruining everything" and then turns to follow Stella out of the room.

Mr. Schuster clearly irritated by Rachel's behavior turns to her and says, "do you realize that we needed her to perform at sectionals? Not only are you going to apologize to her, you're going to convince her to come back to glee club." As he turns around to get sheet music off of the piano Rachel says, "but Mr. Schuster that's so unfair, I know what I saw and I'm only trying to look out for this team." Now having reached his boiling point Mr. Schue turns around and yells at her, "you were only looking out for yourself Rachel. That's all you ever do. And because you're continuing to question my authority you're banned from a solo at sectionals. Now that's enough!" Rachel storms out of the room in true diva fashion and Finn follows her out, with four members gone only Mike, Tina, Artie, Puck, Rory, Quinn and Kurt are left. Mr. Schue throws his marker on the ground and looks at the others and says, "you could have stood up for her, Rory's the only one in this room that did. I want you all to go home and think about how you can be a better team, because right now, you're not acting like a team at all."

The next morning Stella does not come to glee club and although Blaine has Kurt he feels like something is missing. Kurt notices his mood and says, "I'm really sorry Rachel did what she did, but in her defense we know nothing about Stella, I mean the girl is secretive, she hasn't told us anything about her past, you have to admit the situation looked bad. Besides we're reluctant to trust anyone after the Jesse St. James incident, I mean she comes from OCSHA Blaine, what kind of a girl gives that up to come to Ohio?" Blaine felt himself begin to get angry again, _why is everyone against her, I know she's being secretive, but they should know I wouldn't bring someone into this club that would intentionally damage our unity. _Blaine looks at Kurt with dark eyes and Kurt can tell he's crossed a line. Before Kurt can backpedal Blaine simply says, "You should have known better as my boyfriend. You know I would never bring anyone into glee club that wouldn't be a team player. I can't believe you didn't defend her, as much as I love you, before you there was Stella, and right now, she means more. I can't believe you wouldn't support me supporting her." Kurt now feeling like a total jerk can't help but try to plead with Blaine, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to betray you, I love you. You know Rachel sometimes gets me crazy and, well, you seem more attached to her than you are to me and I can't help but feel a little jealous of that sometimes. I'm sorry." Blaine can't take hearing another word Kurt has to say, so he picks up his bag and slings it over his shoulder. He gets up and looks at Kurt with a withering stare and says, "She has been there for me through _everything. _Of all people I thought you would understand how important that is in someone's life." Blaine turns to walk out of the room and Kurt calls after him, "what about our performance this afternoon." Blaine stops but doesn't turn around and says, "unlike some people, I don't betray the trust of others. I'll be there." Blaine then walks out of the room and Kurt can't help but feel that he now owes both Blaine and Stella an apology.

During English class Stella is relieved to find that the seating arrangement has been amended due to a rash of cheating during their last test and this amendment now has Stella and Santana on opposite sides of the room. Feeling she can finally concentrate she wears a slight smile on her lips, this was the life she had sought when she moved back to Ohio. Much to her dismay Santana is still determined to torture her and as she is walking down the hallway Santana stops her and says, "I'm so glad Berry followed you into the auditorium, it wasn't part of the plan, but I heard what happened yesterday in glee club and I have to say my plan worked even better than I thought. You see their weakness is all the fighting everyone has to do to be noticed, Rachel, Finn and Blaine are the stars of that club, and since you were refusing to let anyone see your true star power, I had to do something else to get them to fight and turn against you." Stella looks at Santana with narrow eyes and says, "and that's why you left, too much attitude to fit in one group. But with such a big secret hanging over your shoulders it's no wonder why you're hungry for attention that will detract from the real you just dying to get out." Santana feels herself panic, and although she would never wear her fear on her face, Stella can see it plain as day. "Don't worry," Stella says, "I'm not going to tell anyone your secret, that's not my style." After she says this she walks away from Santana with a smirk on her face, _got out of glee club and Santana off my back in just two days, not bad._

Lunchtime rolls around and neither Blaine nor Stella are anywhere to be seen in the cafeteria. Kurt knows exactly where they are and he and Rachel send the rest of the glee club on a wild goose chase while they set out to Blaine's car to apologize. Sure enough they can see them talking and laughing inside his car and they make their way through the parking lot. As soon as Blaine catches sight of them his face turns stern and cold, as if someone had just called him something offensive. Kurt walks up to his window and taps on it, after a few seconds Blaine rolls down the window and says, "if you two don't mind we were trying to have a peaceful and quiet lunch, drama queens aren't invited." Kurt truly feels terrible and says, "we're both here to apologize, to the both of you, we were wrong to jump to conclusions or impute wrong motives on you Stella. Please hear us out." Blaine sighs and looks at Stella, silently asking, _do_ _you want to listen to them? _Stella looks at him and nods 'yes' so Blaine rolls up his window and they both get out of the car.

Stella stands next to Blaine and crosses her arms ready to be on the defense. "Go ahead," she says, "say what you came to say." Startled by the frankness and coldness of Stella's words both Kurt and Rachel look to each other before Rachel starts by saying, "I have to admit, I was never really comfortable with your presence in glee club, and Quinn was right when she said I was looking for an excuse to get you out. When I saw you with Shelby I knew that was all I needed, and because Finn feels threatened by Blaine I knew he wouldn't mind having you gone since you support Blaine and all. But mostly, I just saw you as this girl who came from OCSHA and from what Kurt said you were somewhat of a big deal there, and with a producer dad and all it wasn't hard for my jealousy to kick in and get the best of me. Not to mention I've made the mistake of trusting a transfer before." Stella shifts in place thinking about Rachel's words and says, "So when I told you two days ago that I had no intention of stealing your spotlight and that I just wanted a normal life, did you even hear any of that?" Rachel begins to look even more remorseful, she had honestly seen the mistake she had made, and now she really did want to make it right, after all, this girl still could be the difference between getting into NYADA and not. Rachel then pleads, "I did hear you, but my ambition is something that sometimes gets the best of me, and sometimes I am so focused on getting to my goals that I can't seem to think about anything else but that. Yesterday you had a great fundraising idea, you have a beautiful voice, and you're a talented actress, I just saw all that and I couldn't help but feel jealous. But I promise it will never happen again, I talked to Shelby and she told me all that you said, I know you're not a bad person, and I am so sorry for doing what I did. Please come back to glee club." Stella looked at Rachel with probing eyes, she could see the girl was sincere, but this was the sort of girl she was trying to get away from, would she really just give in and come back? She then looked at Kurt and said, "I believe you also have some groveling to do."

Kurt nodded 'yes' and said, "I have to apologize to both of you. I too became jealous of you Stella, I just see you with Blaine and you've got your inside jokes and you cuddle and hug and you know so much about him. I guess I just felt like maybe he would prefer you over me and I would slowly be pushed out of his life. And Blaine, I'm sorry. I should have never questioned your trust in Stella, and I should have defended her because if she's important to you then she should be important to me too, but most importantly she's part of our family now, and families stick together." Blaine such a sucker for Kurt's sincere apologies and beautiful blue eyes immediately forgives him and plants a quick peck on his cheek and pulls him into a warm hug. Stella then says, "you two seem to forget all that I have done for you two, I have helped you both with your glee club assignments, I sincerely told you Rachel that I have no intention of stealing your spotlight, and I have never tagged along on one of your dates with Blaine, Kurt. So I guess I find it a little hurtful that the two of you couldn't have given me the benefit of the doubt and not simply jumped to conclusions." Blaine looked at her and said, "truthfully, you're both wrong." She looked at him incredulously, _how can you say that? _

"Part of being a good team player is learning how to communicate, and let's face it Stella, you're not very good at it," Blaine says to her. Before she can interject he goes on, "I have a feeling that meeting had something to do with Santana, and yesterday when I tried to talk to you about it you wouldn't talk to me, so I think you need to realize that sometimes you do need to open up and let people know what's going on." Stella rolled her eyes, she was a strong girl, no one was going to get her out of trouble, she would do it all herself. Rachel then pipes in with, "Shelby told me Santana threatened you, now I won't ask you with what, but if you had told us that you were having problems with her we never would have assumed you were spying. I'm not saying we were right, but if we knew, we could have helped." Stella was not one to ask for help, but she could see the validity of their argument. Finally she relented, "if I agree to open up more can we drop this?" Kurt looked at her very seriously and said, "no. Not if you don't forgive us." She smiled and said, "alright, I forgive you." They smile and wrap each other up in a group hug, now again unified and for the moment, at peace with each other.

That afternoon Kurt and Blaine give their performance, followed up by a disastrous attempt at rapping from Damian, and a solid performance from Quinn of "Back to December". Afterwards Mr. Schue applauds and says, "I'm really impressed by what you're doing for your assignments guys, and I love how creative you're getting, even if sometimes things don't always work out. I guess all we have left is Rachel and Stella, so tomorrow we'll be waiting for your performances." As ridiculous as some of the performances were, it was amazing to see how far these kids would go to put on a show. Although it vaguely reminded her of her life at OCSHA, glee club was remarkably different from that world. And despite their leader's predjudice towards new members, it did seem that these kids were wholly and unabashedly loyal to each other, a quality that Stella had to admit, was somewhat endearing. As Mr. Schue wound up their afternoon rehearsal he said to Stella and Blaine, "we would all like to give you two an apology. As a tight nit group we do tend to act like a family, but with those actions sometimes come jealousy and even paranoia. However you two are completely welcome here and are valued as assets to our glee club, we are all truly sorry we did not trust you as part of our family." Blaine and Stella smile at Mr. Schue and Blaine says, "thanks Mr. Schue. I think we both made some assumptions and failed to communicate with each other, but we will do our part to act like members of this family too." They all gather round to form a group hug and then after saying their goodbyes go their ways to their separate homes.

As Blaine and Stella drive home Stella turns on the radio, humming along occasionally and watches the scenery roll by. After a while Blaine turns the radio down and says, "i'm really surprised at you. This morning I thought you would never set foot in glee club again, but after their apologies you just gave in. What's with you? " She smiled slightly and said, "would you prefer me to quit glee club then?" Blaine quickly replies, "NO! We need you, I want you in glee club, I'm just surprised that you forgave them so quickly, especially when you didn't want any drama in your life this year." Stella chuckled and looked at Blaine, his eyes the same hazely green that she always stared into to find comfort and warmth and said, "I guess I just realized that being with you is more important than any drama Rachel Berry may cause. I really do like her, she's just so intense sometimes, and I don't know, I just feel afraid that if I don't perform at all I'm going to lose all my training or something. What it really all boils down to though is, I need to be more forgiving, because there are things in my life I need forgiveness for. Besides holding a grudge doesn't solve anything, if I don't want drama, I can't create it either." As she spoke those last words Blaine knew exactly what she was talking about, the Sadie Hawkins incident, and all that happened afterward. Although he knew he would eventually have to talk about it with her, he just wasn't ready to go there yet, there were some secrets between the two of them that he wasn't ready to expose. After thinking of what to say he simply smiled at her and said, "so are you ready for your performance tomorrow?" She laughed and said to him, "I think the question is, are _you_ ready?" The both laugh and spend the rest of their ride talking about old memories and future plans for duets.

The next day is largely uneventful, and for the first time since she returned to Ohio Stella feels as if she is getting the life she was looking for since she left California. Finally the day is done and it's time for the glee club performances. Rachel goes first and sings "I'm Just A Girl". In true Rachel fashion she goes all out, channeling a 90's era Gwen Stefani, complete with a crop top and bindi dot. When her performance is done the glee club gives her a standing ovation and she says, "I have to thank Stella, because without her I never would have thought of this song or come up with the choreography." Stella blushes backstage as she waits to go on. Mr. Schue calls out from the auditorium, "are you ready Stella?" Stella takes a deep breath, nervous as ever, she know this is her moment, and after a moment says, "I'm ready Mr. Schue." The lights go out and Stella takes her place center stage in front of the mic. Before the lights come up the glee club realizes by the pounding bass that Stella has chosen to sing "Smells Like Teen Spirit". The boys clap loudly and Kurt turns to Blaine and says, "does she know what she's doing?" and Blaine simply smiles and says, "that's Stella, that's my girl." The lights come up and Stella is wearing a flannel shirt over a white tank top, skinny light blue jeans, and Doc Marten boots. Mr. Schue and the girls wait silently for Stella to sing her first notes. And when she does nearly everyone's jaws drop, including Blaine's. Her voice sounds remarkably different than the voice they heard at the piano only four days earlier. This voice is a deep, raspy, and wholly unique voice, not a traditional sound by any means, but definitely something worthy of being called remarkable. When Stella finishes her song everyone can't help but cheer, and Mr. Schue says, "that is what I'm talking about, you are a vocal chameleon Stella, I would never have thought you could sound like that after your performance Monday. This is incredible!" Stella can't help but feel happy, although cautious, praise like this must have really bothered Rachel, but interestingly Rachel says, "that was amazing, you have to teach me how to that!" Artie then asks, "So who's won the solo's Mr. Schue?" Mr. Schue says, "you all gave great performances this week and really committed to the assignment this week. However, I have decided that our soloists at sectionals will be, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, and Stella." Puck gives Artie a swift high five, and Blaine and Kurt hug each other, Stella moves to Rachel and says, "you really should have gotten the solo, you were great." Rachel smiled and said, "well if you'd be willing to do a duet, I could go for that." The girls smile and hug then Blaine and Kurt come over to congratulate them, and Rory comes to give Stella a hug. Eventually every member has congratulated Stella and Blaine and she then feels like maybe she is going to get a family after all.

_**Author's Note: **_Hello anyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, but here it is, I've found myself skipping around mentally in the story, so it's taking me longer to focus and write in a linear fashion. This is not the end of drama for Blaine and Stella, and now that you've hear her point of view you'll get to hear how Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and even Finn feel about her presence at McKinley and in the New Directions. If you have any suggestions/tips or things you'd like to know more about or see added please let me know. As always, an indication of reader presence is appreciated. Thanks! :)


	4. Promises and Confessions

Disclaimer: The only part of this that is 100% original is the character of Stella Morales, all else is the creative musings of the Glee team.

"Promises and Confessions"

Kurt and Blaine wanted to celebrate their success in the 'unexpected' assignment, so they decided to hang out at the Hudson-Hummel's after school. Stella insisting that she did not want to get in the way decided to drive Blaine's car back to Westerville and Kurt agreed to drive Blaine home at the end of the night. Kurt was relieved as he felt he has seen less of his boyfriend since she had arrived, and although he knew he had insisted upon it, he was beginning to realize just how much he missed Blaine now that he wasn't always around. The two decided to sit down to watch an old movie, something the boys did when they wanted to cuddle and not be bothered by the reality beyond the confines of the Hudson-Hummel's. Kurt nearly always chose the movie, and today he had chosen Funny Girl, yet again. Blaine was thankful that it wasn't West Side Story. As much as he loved the play and getting to be Tony was quite an honor, there was only so much you could extract from the movie in regards to character motivation and subtext before things got monotonous. However he also had Stella on his side, and until closing night she was at his beckoned call in regards to all things acting, it had helped that she was three hours behind their time, so when he woke up at three am in a panic, it was only midnight where she was.

Blaine lazily rested on his side on the couch and soon Kurt slid in next to him. He put his arm around Kurt's waist and gently stroked the side of his stomach, soon making him sleepy from the comfortable warmth lying next to him. He eventually dozed off, and an hour later he awoke to the sound of an oven door opening and shutting, and a blanket draped gently over him. He sat up slowly and stretched out his arms, yawning lazily and then stood up and walked into the kitchen. When he walked in he found Kurt gently placing cookie dough on a cookie sheet, and by the smell in the kitchen there was already half of the batch baking in the oven. He smiled and walked over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt jumped a little before realizing it was Blaine, then simply gave in to the gentle embrace Blaine had placed him in. After a few rapturous moments he said, "If you don't unhand me I'll never get this done." After placing a soft kiss on Kurt's neck sending tingles down his spine, Blaine retreats and sits on a bar stool on the opposite end of the countertop, watching Kurt at work.

Blaine looked outside and noticed the wind rustling through the bare trees. By now it was just about winter and snow although not yet present was imminent within the next few days. Blaine was hoping that for Stella's first weekend back in Ohio it would snow. It had been years since she had seen snow, and he knew that would make things special for her. After watching Kurt silently for a while he says, "how about some hot chocolate to go with our cookies?" Kurt smiled and said, "that sounds good, but make sure they're little cups, I'm making these so you can send them home to Stella." Blaine smiled and said, "that's so nice of you, but you better hide these from Finn, he's going to devour them if he sees them." Kurt chuckles, "we're safe. He's at Rachel's tonight; her dads are out of town so he wanted to make sure she's ok by herself. The hot chocolate mix is in the cupboard with the spices." Blaine laughs, "oh no, I'm not making you that kind. I'm making you Spanish hot chocolate." Kurt looked up in surprise, Blaine was not a cook and not a baker, at best he was a microwaver, which made Kurt worry about what would happen if Blaine ever lived on his own, so he gave him a quizzical look and asked, "who taught you how to make Spanish hot chocolate?" Blaine smiled and said, "who do you think taught me silly?"

Kurt sighed, ah yes, Stella, she was such a pretty girl that it was hard not to feel jealous of her, and it seemed her abilities only continued to grow with every waking second. It didn't help that she was one of the sweetest and most accepting people he had ever met. Although she did have quite the temper she was much unlike Santana the Latin spitfire. Stella only attacked when provoked, and quite frankly, the one time she did, she was completely justified. As much as Kurt wanted to like her he was cautious around her, being Blaine's best friend she had the power to cast a veto vote and end their relationship. The very thought of her having that much power sent shivers through Kurt's spine, and he chose not to dwell on it. However he was bothered by one thing about her. Blaine and her cuddled, and not just like Kurt would with Rachel or Mercedes on the rare occasion, but it was at any chance they seemed to get. If someone had found them cuddling and not known Blaine was gay they could easily pass for a couple, and a rather cute one at that. Like Blaine she had that mysterious Eurasian look about her, you couldn't quite place where their families had originated, but they had just enough of a mixture to look foreign yet not out of place. Kurt envied their collective cuteness, together they could have had very attractive children, his eyes, her dimples however, there was the problem of their height. Stella only being 5'2'' was plagued to wearing heels for the rest of her life, and Blaine was only 5'6'' and of no help in the height department. Just as Kurt wondered if Stella would ever consider serving as a surrogate mother for them Blaine broke his concentration, "what are you thinking about?"

Kurt blushed slightly, if Blaine had known what he was really thinking about Blaine might not have liked it, so he simply said, "oh, I was just wondering how long it took Stella to teach you how to make that." Blaine faked a hurt look and said, "I am a very quick learner that was not nice, no hot chocolate for you!" Kurt smiled, "no, I didn't mean that! Come here!" he chases Blaine around the kitchen before grabbing him and wrapping him in a hug. Blaine pretends to struggle before giving in and enjoying the warmth of Kurt's arms around him. Kurt places a soft kiss on Blaine's cheek and then the timer goes off, signaling that the cookies are now ready. Kurt takes the cookies out of the oven and sets them on top of the stove and puts the new batch in. As he sets the timer Blaine finishes up the hot chocolate, serving it in white mugs. The boys sit down at the bar stools waiting for their hot chocolate to cool. After blowing on his hot chocolate to cool it Blaine takes a sip and says, "yum, I don't make it as good as Stella does, but it'll do." Kurt smiles, "does she make it a lot?" Blaine shakes his head, "no, only every now and again, her mom taught her to make it, and her grandmother taught her mom to make it, it's a recipe that's been in their family for centuries. I remember the first time I had it I thought I was drinking magic, something about this recipe having come from Spain just made it seem special." Kurt felt intimidated, this girl had quite the family history, and there was no way he could compete with someone like her. Suddenly she made Lima and everything in it seem so bourgeoisie, which made him even more determined to leave it all behind once he graduated. "So why did her parents come from Spain to Ohio? Why didn't they stop in New York or go all the way to California?" Kurt asked. Blaine knew the real reason, but he couldn't tell Kurt, so he made up the excuse, "they didn't have enough money to settle in New York, and her parents didn't want to raise a child in a city anyways so they opted for Westerville in the middle. Little did they know they'd stay there so long." Kurt nodded and picked up one of the cookies, and once Blaine had the approval to eat them picked up one himself. Kurt ate his cookie in silence and took his first sip of hot chocolate. He could tell it was a spiced hot chocolate, hints of cinnamon, cayenne pepper and other spices danced through the dark chocolate, sending rich warmth all through him. He couldn't help but mutter 'yum' while drinking it, he couldn't imagine that it could taste better, but he vowed that someday he would have to make Stella make him some herself. Blaine smiled at him, he enjoyed seeing his boyfriend enjoy something he had made.

After both boys had eaten three cookies it was time for the second batch to come out of the oven. Kurt gingerly took them out of the oven and set them on the stove and turned to oven off. He boxed up the cooled cookies for Blaine to take with him and then worked up the courage to ask Blaine something he knew could very well start an argument, but he placed confidence in Blaine's calm nature and asked, "have you and Stella . . . did she ever . . .were you ever, confused with her?" Kurt looks down as he asks, unsure of how Blaine is going to respond. Blaine gets up and walks over to Kurt, he takes his hands in his and forces Kurt to look him in the eyes and says, "Stella and I have never been anything more than friends. And if you haven't noticed I prefer boys." Kurt smiled slightly, there had to have been a time when Blaine hadn't have known that he was gay. But then again Stella had left when she was 12, not exactly an age where a boy and girl would do anything beyond hug if there was any inkling of interest. But what if, what if she had come back for something other than the purpose of simply hanging out with her best friend? Why would she throw an OCSHA education away? There wasn't a whole lot about her that made sense, and there were still so many secrets about her that seemed to be guarded by both her and Blaine. Kurt protested a little by saying, "but you two cuddle so much, and sometimes, it just gets to me. You had your moment of confusion with Rachel, and she is not as pretty as Stella, and you didn't even know her, how do I know you're not going to wake up one day and tell me, 'I've decided I'm going to be straight for her now, see ya'?" Blaine sighs, he never wanted to be put in a position of having to choose sides between his boyfriend and his best friend, but he already sided with her once, and he knew that had to have hurt Kurt, so he looked at him and said, "I'm sorry our cuddling bothers you, we're just so close, we used to have sleepovers as kids, and as we got older she just sort of became like a surrogate mom to me. I can't get hugs or affection from my parents, and she kind of makes up for it. I don't want you to feel threatened. And the Rachel thing doesn't count, I was drunk, I clearly wasn't thinking at all. But let me ask you this, has there ever been a girl so great that you secretly wished you could stop being gay for her?" Kurt thought a moment, and then he remembered sophomore year when he found out Mercedes had been crushing on him. She had become an ally and trusted friend and she deserved happiness, and for a time he silently wished he could have just made her happy that way. Kurt finally nodded his head in agreement, not committing to anything further. Finally Blaine said, "I'll admit, sometimes I wish I could fill that void I know she has, in recent years her parents haven't exactly been the kindest people in the world to her either. Suddenly when your kid has talent you have to work them to death, trying to extract every ounce of talent they have, so when we're together I have to admit we're both looking for the love and acceptance that neither of us get from our families. But, we've grown up together, we know each other's faults, we're so close we're practically a brother and sister. It may be hard to understand, but I hope you realize that neither she nor I have any intention of being anything more than that. Do you trust me?"

Kurt felt pained at the question. Of course he trusted Blaine, it was Stella he didn't trust, but seeing Blaine put that much faith in the girl made him wonder if he wasn't giving her a fair chance. After all, it was nice to know that Blaine could finally go home and feel like he had someone worthwhile to go home to. She would cook him dinner, bake him cookies, make him breakfast, it was like he finally did have a mother. Kurt could understand the human need for parental affection, Burt had always been a man's man, but when it came down to it, he could show his affection for his son without batting an eyelash. And Carole, although she could never truly replace his mother, she had become the next best thing, she had cared for him when he was sick, she followed all his washing instructions very carefully when doing the laundry, and had even sided with him on more than one occasion when disagreements between him and Finn arose. And Finn, as imperfect as he was, and for as long as he had taken to warm up to his gay step-brother, he sure was growing in leaps and bounds in maturity and had even proven to be very protective of Kurt. He had once caught Finn giving Blaine 'the talk', threatening bodily harm should anything happen to Kurt, and although he never wanted anything bad to happen to Blaine regardless of the situation, he smiled at the thought that Finn did indeed have his back. After thinking all this over he could begin to understand why Stella meant so much to him, and why he had protected her the way he did, so he simply dropped the subject and said, "I trust you, let's go watch another movie."

This time he let Blaine pick the movie, and he had picked Inception, as much as Kurt wanted to pay attention he couldn't. All throughout the movie his brain kept shifting back to _if they're so close, why didn't she move back after the Sadie Hawkins incident? Why didn't she even come to see him? Why is it suddenly so important to be with him now? What does she even think of me? _At the end of the movie Blaine exclaimed, "I just love this movie! Do you think he really got out of the dreams? Do you think the top stopped spinning? Do you think people could even get into our minds like that?" Kurt had to chuckle, Blaine was easily caught in suspended disbelief, and although it at times made him say the most absurd things, it really did make watching movies more entertaining. Finally he asked, "so who taught you to watch movies so intensely?" Blaine smiled, "sorry," he said, "when Stella started attending OCSHA she learned all about suspended disbelief and such, so when she told me about it I tried really hard to let myself get that into a story. I didn't really get it until I went to see Stella in one of her plays. She was in 'The Children's Hour'; it was made into a movie with Audrey Hepburn and Shirley MacLaine. She was so ecstatic to get the part Audrey had played in the movie, Audrey is to Stella what Barbra is to Rachel." Kurt smiled, it was a good choice in a role model, and a rather fitting one, he could see evidence of this in Stella's behavior, fashion sense, and general good-naturedness, she even had the same big, expressive doe eyes. Blaine then continues with his story, "I got to go backstage before she went on, and I saw her sitting on the stage by herself, in costume, just quietly meditating. I touched her shoulder and she smiled, and then she said something I'll never forget, 'you must be looking for Stella, but right now I'm Karen, but Stella is sincerely happy you came.' I was shocked by what she said, but then I realized, she was already in character, already engulfed in the world around her, and when the play was done I literally had no idea where I was. Suspended disbelief is as much about putting yourself in the moment as the actor does. The audience can only believe what the actor does. Once I realized this I knew that she was going to be a great actress, but I also realized she had used it as a mechanism to hide away all the pain she may feel. She escapes into other people's lives, finding solace in the fact that although she may not fix their problems, she can simply strip them away."

Kurt knew that Blaine had gone on a tangent for a reason; he was trying to explain the mystery that was Stella. He was trying to show Kurt that she wasn't this formidable best friend to be feared, she was a fragile, broken human being, the same as everyone else, she had just wound herself so tightly in secrecy that she seemed untrustworthy. But the truth was, she had just been hurt so many times she didn't want to leave herself vulnerable any more. Kurt could see she was a sad girl. Her amber eyes held behind them so much sadness, she rarely let it show, but the moment Rachel had confronted her in glee club she had momentarily let her guard down and Kurt could see that she was protecting a lifetime worth of secrets weighty enough to crush the girl keeping them. Although he would need to talk to her directly to feel he could completely trust her, he somehow felt that for now, she posed no threat to his relationship with Blaine.

Finally it was ten o'clock and time for Blaine to make his trip back to Westerville, so the boys put their coats on and walked out into the frigid November air. Kurt opened his car door and hopped in, turning the key in the ignition and immediately cranking up the heat. Finally Blaine opened his car door and got in, Kurt was so cold he hadn't even noticed that he had sprinted ahead of Blaine to the car. Blaine pulled his seatbelt over himself and placed the cookies Kurt had made for Stella on his lap. He smiled at Kurt and said, "thanks again for making these for her, she'll really appreciate them." Kurt smiled back but remained silent, there was still a nagging feeling that he couldn't trust her, and as much as he wanted to put faith in the trust Blaine placed in her, he couldn't help but feel that she was placing herself back in Blaine's life for a slightly sinister reason. However all this paled in comparison to the new kid at Dalton and his all too discernable interest in Blaine, at least if Stella's aim was to take him away from Kurt, she was much more secretive about it. The two remained fairly quiet on their ride to Westerville as Kurt contemplated his next moves. He knew he was going to have to have a frank conversation with Stella, but he also knew this could affect his relationship with Blaine in ways that he didn't want it to. Whatever the result was however, he could never rest until he had a heart-to-heart with the girl Blaine seemed to love.

Finally Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway and noticed that his car was nowhere to be seen. He looked over at Blaine and said, "did she go somewhere?" Blaine thought for a moment and then realized, "oh, no, my car must be in the garage, I think my parents were going somewhere this weekend." Kurt sighed, it seemed that the Andersons went 'somewhere' nearly every weekend which now that he and Blaine had reached a new level in their relationship was admittedly nice. But now that there was a _girl_ living in Blaine's house and no adult supervision, along with copious amounts of liquor (for the Andersons loved throwing fancy soiree's), Kurt didn't feel comfortable leaving him there. Blaine knew Kurt wouldn't like the arrangement given the fact that only a few hours ago he had questioned his sexuality, so he offered, "my parents are going to be gone all weekend, why don't you spend the night tomorrow, and I'll get Stella to sleep over at Rachel's." Kurt laughed a little and said, "even though I still have mixed feelings about this, I would never subject Stella to a whole night with Rachel so soon, one has to prepare for these things you know." Blaine smiled and said, "Stella's a big girl, she can take care of herself. I want to spend time with _you_." After finishing his sentence he kissed Kurt so passionately that Kurt felt he might have melted right then and there, simply becoming a big pile of goo puddled into the driver's seat. Kurt finally said, "okay, it's a deal" and then Blaine opened his door to get out of the car. Kurt felt a rush of the cold autumn air and Blaine said, "it feels like snow. I think it's going to snow tonight." He then kissed Kurt goodbye and closed the door behind him. He skipped his way to the door and then walked into his house, and Kurt drove away feeling as if he could have died of happiness knowing that he had a boyfriend that loved him that much.

Blaine walks into his home feeling happy, something that usually didn't happen. At best he could enter that home feeling at peace, and that was on the days that his parents weren't home. But tonight he had a best friend who he could go upstairs to, enjoy cookies with, and gush about how much he loved his boyfriend and all the other simple things that contributed to his current state of elation. He took off his coat and looked around for Stella, the living room and kitchen was dark, only a roaring fire illuminated the downstairs. He smiled and walked over, warming himself before heading upstairs. He noticed Stella's door was slightly ajar and he could make out that she was talking to her mother, so he went to his room and put on his pajamas before heading back downstairs to put the cookies on a plate and get some milk.

Blaine walked into his kitchen in a robe and pajamas, feet devoid of any covering. Even in the cold November air, he couldn't bring himself to wear socks, they were just too confining on his feet. He opens the box Kurt had sent the cookies home in and puts them carefully on a plate. He then reaches in an upper cabinet for two glasses and pours milk into them. While he does this he thinks of his conversation with Kurt that afternoon. He knew that eventually he and Stella would have to back off of the cuddling, they weren't children, and now he had a boyfriend, a boundary that he admitted he had been insensitive to before. However he couldn't help but feel he was solely to blame. When Stella came to see him after the Sadie Hawkins incident she had a boyfriend, yet that didn't stop him from having her sleep beside him every time he would go to sleep at night. The vulnerability he felt at Westerville Community Hospital was so stark that he couldn't sleep unless she was by his side; it was only with her he felt he could shut his eyes and know that someone was truly there to protect him. If anyone wasn't respecting Kurt it was him, she had even mentioned once, "don't you think Kurt will mind?" But he didn't care, with Stella and Stella alone he felt as though he was safe. Kurt although his boyfriend had never given him the sense of true protection he craved, he knew in a fight Kurt couldn't make a stand (unless of course he came equipped with sai swords, then Kurt would definitely have the upper hand), and as much he loved him he knew that it was his role to be the protector. So with her back here in his life he simply gave into years of craving the feeling of being safe within her grasp. Only her older brother Charlie who was bigger and stronger could give him that kind of peace and comfort. Finally he places the cookies and milk on a tray and walks up the stair toward her room.

Blaine knocks on Stella's bedroom door while holding the tray with two glasses of milk and the plate of cookies. He hears Stella say, "come in" from behind the door and opens it to find Stella sitting on her bed Skyping with her mom. He mouths 'sorry' and waves his hand in an apology but Stella waves him in. The Andersons had done a lot to make sure she was comfortable in their home, especially since Mr. Anderson was hoping that this girl will be the one to turn his son straight. The room is painted a light shade of green offset by a black four poster bed with sheer white linens covering the twinkle lights strung around it. A sofa then a desk sits to the right of the bed, and above the desk are pictures of Stella, Blaine, and Charlie at various ages, and playbills from productions of Hamlet, 1984, Bang, Bang, You're Dead, Othello, The Philadelphia Story, and The Children's Hour, all productions Stella had starred in. Blaine sets the tray down on the desk as he looks at the pictures and playbills. When he's done he turns to his left to look at the room. In front of him he sees a long dresser and on it sits a dvd player and a tv, a jewelry tree displaying Stella's assorted earrings, rings and necklaces, and Stella's vintage camera handed down by her dad, which yes, uses film. To the right on the wall above the dresser sits a clock made to look like a record, and underneath it sits a chest filled with extra pillows and blankets. He couldn't believe that she had only been there five days and yet it looked as if she had lived her whole life in that room. As Stella finishes her conversation with her mom Blaine sits in her window seat and looks out at the stars and moon, smiling, knowing that just across town in Lima, Kurt is looking out his window at the same sky. He notices Stella's electric piano and smiles, already making plans to work on some music with her.

Suddenly he hears Stella say to him, "Blaine, come say goodnight to my mom." Blaine crawls into the bed and sits next to Stella, looking at the computer screen he says, "hi Mrs. Morales, it's good to see you." Stella smiles at Blaine and her mother replies, "Hi Blaine, it's good to see you too. You're so grown up and handsome! Now you promise to look after my Estella for me, keep her safe there in Lima." Blaine smiles and says, "you bet. I won't let anything happen to her, you have my word." They then say goodnight to her mother and Stella closes her laptop. She notices the cookies Blaine brought and says, "Oh, my favorite!" while jumping off the bed and setting the laptop on her desk and bringing the cookies and milk to the bed for her and Blaine to share.

Blaine smiles and says, "don't thank me, thank Kurt, he sent them home with me and said to tell you 'welcome back'. You could have come with me you know, we wouldn't have minded." Stella grins and says, "thanks, but I don't want to get in the way. However, remind me to tell your boyfriend that he is now my new best friend." Faking a hurt face Blaine exclaims "hey!" and then throws a cookie at her. They laugh and Blaine says, "I can't believe you've been in so many plays already! Which one was your favorite?" Stella takes a bite of her cookie while looking at the playbills and finally says, "I guess, if I had to pick one, it would be Othello." Blaine chuckles slightly and says, "but didn't you die in that one?" She nods her head and says, "yes, but I did that one with Steven. It was the only time we got to star opposite each other, it was magic. You don't get to have chemistry like that with many actors, but we just clicked. Plus, there's something about dying in a play that is so . . . profound." Blaine shook his head, having played Tony he understood this well. Something about the act of dying, even if it wasn't real, was spiritual. Not that Blaine would call himself spiritual, but he did have a sense of something greater than himself that made him understand what Stella meant. After realizing she had mentioned Steven he asked, "so how is Steven, are you guys till together?" Stella smiled warmly and said, "we're not together, but he's good. He's apply to colleges back home in Washington for school. He's missed his parents so much being at OCSHA, I think he just wants to see them, and of course his little brother." Blaine feels curious so he asks, "so did you break up with him?" She looks down and says, "it was kind of mutual, I was coming to Ohio after _Bang, Bang, You're Dead_, and he wasn't even going to New York for college. Our lives are going different places, but we're still friends. Besides, somehow I just knew Steven and I wouldn't last. I think out ambition is just too big for a relationship." Blaine nodded in acknowledgement and hoped that he and Kurt would never be like that, they had survived his winning the lead in _West Side Story_, but how many times could it happen before their relationship would suffer? That was something he didn't want to think about so he simply locked it away where he kept all of his other insecurities. Finally she spoke, "I am so sorry I couldn't see you in West Side Story, I'm sure you were brilliant. I hope someday we can be in a production together. I think we'd be great." Blaine smiled at the thought, even though he knew she didn't have the range to tackle a part like Maria, he had secretly wished it was her getting to play Maria opposite his Tony, and it was the vision of her as Maria that helped him tackle kissing Rachel on stage nearly twenty times. However should he get the opportunity again he imagined playing a Bernardo opposite her Anita, now that he could imagine perfectly. He said to her, "had you been here I think you would have been a shoe-in for Anita. Santana's great, but you're definitely Anita." She smiled at the thought of that and said, "I would have liked that."

Finally Blaine eats a cookie and lets his thoughts wander. He can't help but think of his conversation with Kurt and how he needed to know why Stella was back. Although he had an idea, he knew that wouldn't be enough to pacify Kurt, and he didn't want Kurt going to her himself. Although Kurt was perfect and mild mannered, he didn't know Stella at all, and he imagined Kurt could possibly misunderstand her if she didn't explain herself clearly. And based upon how secretive she was being, and had even been with him, he felt it was best if he tried to pry an answer from her.

"So, do you think you can tell me what's going on? I mean, don't get me wrong I love having you here, but, what made you come back to Ohio?" Blaine asks, seemingly out of nowhere. Stella sighs as she takes a bite of a cookie, then puts the remaining piece back on the plate and tries to gather her words. "I came back to Ohio because," her voice trails off, as if she doesn't really want to tell Blaine why she came back to Lima. "I came back because I was tired. I was tired of all the competition and the back stabbing and the divas. I love acting, I love being on the stage and feeling the bright lights on my face, but somehow, with all the drama, it just got to be too much. And then there's all the rumors that people start, that I only get parts because my dad is famous. I just wanted to get away from it all, take a break, just be myself and not worry about impressing anyone or being the best, you know." Blaine nods his head but feels as if she's not telling him everything. "And that's the only reason you came back?" Blaine probes. "Yes," Stella says hesitantly, "well, sort of." Blaine takes a bite of his cookie and gives her that look, the look that means, 'spill it'. Stella sighs and says, "we'll talk about it later ok? There are just some things I'm not quite ready to talk about. There are some things that I don't think you're ready to talk about."

Blaine is worried, it isn't like Stella to keep things from him, but then again, there was a lot about Stella that was not quite herself and what did she mean by _there are some things I don't think you're ready to talk about? _Blaine then asks her the question he thought and she answers, "you know, the Sadie Hawkins incident." Blaine immediately recoils, even hearing the mention of it sends phantom pain to his left side which had been repeatedly kicked by the football team's kicker. Not wanting to lose an opportunity to make Stella open up he says, "I'm never really going to be ready to talk about it, but we can, if you want to." Stella sighs and finishes off a cookie before saying, "I want us both to be comfortable, and I want us to have plenty of time to get through it. Once we open up that pandora's box there's no going back, and I have a feeling both of us are going to have to say things that the other doesn't want to hear." Instead of pushing her he smiles and says, "okay, but you promise we'll talk about this soon?" Stella smiles and says, "yes, I promise". Blaine holds out his pinky and Stella pinky promises.

Stella lays down with her head on her pillow and Blaine moves the cookies to the night stand next to him, and then lays down beside her. Stella looks at him and smiles and says, "do you remember when we were kids and we'd have sleepovers? " Blaine smiles and says, "yeah, we'd stay up all night giggling and planning our futures, making promises and telling secrets." "Sometimes I wish I could go back to then, you know, when it was all so simple, when all we had to worry about was book reports and summer vacation." Stella reminisces. Blaine pulls her in so that she rests her head on his chest and puts his arm is around her feeling that sense of warm protection that he had missed for so long. Stella closes her eyes and is happy to finally be back in the arms of her best friend. Blaine starts to stroke her arm and says, "do you remember that lullaby Charlie used to sing us when we were little?" Stella smiles, her eyes still closed and says, "of course I do, it was by Billy Joel." Blaine nods his head and asks, "do you remember how it went?" Stella nods, eyes still closed and begins to sing Goodnight My Angel. As soon as Blaine remembers the words he sings a harmony, and when they're done Blaine and Stella slowly drift off to sleep, not noticing that large fluffy snowflakes had begun falling gently outside.

_**Author's Note: **_ Hello everyone! Thank for letting me know you're reading, I am honored to know that there are people out there who are interested. Once again, if you have any suggestions for future stories or anything you'd like to see, just let me know and I'll work it in. Like I said before you're going to hear the point of view of Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn about Stella and her presence in their lives. For now I'm keeping things on a day to day basis with the writing, but as the story moves forward we'll get to skip over the fluff and really delve into the bigger events in their lives. For now you're getting to know how everyone feels, so be patient, there is more drama to come and some shocking secrets about both Stella and Blaine! Thanks again for reading! :)


	5. Mashed

Disclaimer: The only part of this that is 100% original is the character of Stella Morales, all else is the creative musings of the Glee team.

"Mashed"

"They want us to do a what?" Stella whispers to Blaine and Kurt after watching Shelby and Mr. Schue sing a mash-up of "You and I" by Lady Gaga and "You and I" by Eddie Rabbitt. Kurt explains, "we've done it for the past two years, it's where we take two songs that might not go together and make them one cohesive sound, it's actually pretty cool." Stella nods her head in acknowledgement, and then notices Santana glowering at her from across the room. Stella simply rolls her eyes and doesn't really care, she had just honestly hoped the girls could part ways and never speak again, however no despite the fact that they were two different glee teams are it seemed as though they were one family. When Will and Shelby are done the kids go their ways to their separate classes.

Later at glee rehearsal Finn makes the suggestion that they should do a Hall & Oats mash-up because, "they stayed together" and unity is apparently the long debated topic in this club. Stella notices Blaine perk up when Finn suggests that the 'new guy' should sing the song, however much to his dismay it's Rory that Finn is referring to and Blaine, the good sport he is, supports Rory when he expresses doubts. Stella smiles at him and gives him a gentle pat on the back, but she knows this nagging undercurrent of tension is only going to get worse if he and Finn do not address the real issue at hand, whatever that may be.

As the kids file out of glee club the football guys head out to practice and Stella takes the opportunity to corner Finn. She tells Blaine she's got to get something from her locker, and being completely distracted by Kurt and his growing worries about not being elected class president he doesn't even seem to notice. She runs off in the direction of the glee guys and finally catches up to them. She calls out, "um, hey, guys!" They all turn around, Puck coming to the front of the group and says, "can we help you fine lady?" She rolls her eyes and says, "I need to talk to Finn, alone, if you don't mind." Finn looks puzzled but agrees and motions for the guys to go on without him, "tell coach I'll be right there" he calls after them. Finn turns his attention to Stella and says, "what can I do for you?" Stella although wanting to maintain peace with Finn is also not one to beat around the bush so she says, "I just wanted to say that I appreciate your leadership and desire for unity in glee club, but don't you think you're being a tad hypocritical?" She is met with confusion and realized, _oh right, he's a jock, no big words_ and says, "I just noticed you seem to have something against Blaine, I was just curious if he had done something to offend you." Finn's facial expression turns from that of a sympathetic leader to angry bull and he says, "did he ask you to talk to me?" Stella glowers and says, "no, if he really wanted to address the issue he would have done so by now, but Blaine is a peace keeper, and with some help from me he's realized there is a social hierarchy here. However _I _am choosing to point this out to you because I don't want to see my best friend bullied by some jock." Finn had never cared about Blaine's presence in glee club, and although he was skeptical of her he tolerated Stella with tempered indifference, but now she had struck a nerve, and she was not getting off the hook for that. He says to her, "I suggest you take your own advice and mind the social hierarchy then, I wouldn't want Rachel getting the idea that you want her spotlight." Stella chuckles, _so everyone around here is going to be petty and conniving, I guess I have to use flattery then, _and says, "look, I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to say that you should practice what you preach, that's all. You're a good leader, but you're going to upset your step brother if he sees you continue to put his boyfriend down." Finn didn't appreciate her advice at all, he hadn't solicited it, and he wasn't going to fess up to having something against Blaine so he simply said, "I'll start taking your advice when you start acting like a part of our family, and that goes for your friend too." Finn turns on his heels and walks away leaving Stella to feel as if she'd only muddied the waters instead of clearing them as she had hoped.

Finn was distracted throughout football practice_, why did she confront me like that? Who does she think she is? I don't treat Blaine any different, do I_? Finn honestly hadn't thought he had treated Blaine differently; he had treated him like any other member of glee club. Sure, the guy did have moments where he seemed like he was trying to take over, but Finn treated him in those moments like he would have treated Artie or Puck if they were trying to act like the leader. But that might have been the point_,_ they _knew_ Finn was the leader, they had been there to see him take charge and win sectionals their first year together, they had seen him fight his way to the top and earn his place as their leader. Blaine hadn't, he didn't know anything about Finn, and Finn had to show him he was the leader, this was _his_ glee club, _and no gay prep boy is going to take over my club. _Finn stopped himself, _did I just say that?_ He had gotten over his homophobic issues when Kurt had become part of his family, so he was shocked to hear himself say anything like that, even if it was only mentally.

Finn tried to drown out his own thoughts with video games, but it was to no avail. Eventually he put them down and looked for Kurt, if anyone could help him sort through the labyrinth of his own mind it was him. He found Kurt in the kitchen, making what looked like a cake, or cupcakes, he couldn't tell. He walked in and took a bag of chips out of the pantry and sat down on a barstool, noisily crunching away. Kurt looked up at him and said, "baking is my zen time. If you're going to be noisy why don't you take that somewhere else." Finn shrugged and said, "I kinda wanted to talk to you about something Stella said to me that sort of bugged me." Kurt stopped stirring his cake batter and looked at him, "what? Did she use too many big words?" Finn already getting exasperated says, "dude, just listen to me, okay?" Kurt pushes the batter aside and gives Finn his full attention and says, "okay, I'm sorry. I'm listening."

Finn takes a second to gather his thoughts, wondering how he can word things without starting a fight with Kurt. However he knows that no matter how he says it he's going to upset him, so he simply says, "Stella said I treat Blaine differently, do I?" Kurt sighed, he didn't want to rock the delicate balance of the Hudson-Hummel family, but he also knew that if Finn was going to change his attitude towards Blaine, he would have to get Finn to see it. After a long pause he says, "yeah, you do. I don't know why you do, and I've tried to over look it, but you do." Finn sighed heavily, at least Kurt hadn't been combative when he said it, but he did reaffirm Stella's thoughts, making him that much more wrong in the situation. Kurt then asked, "why are you so against him?" Finn honestly didn't know, was it the fact that he was gay? Now that there were two gay guys in glee club it only gave Azimo and all the other jocks all the more reason to bully them, but he couldn't _still_ be hung up on that, could he? Or maybe it was the simple fact that Blaine had simply gone after too much authority too quickly, or maybe it was just that he really couldn't stand the fact that he had been Tony in the musical, having to kiss Rachel several times. Whatever the reason was Finn couldn't quite put his finger on it, but that wasn't important now, he had the mash-up to focus on. However Kurt was still standing there, expecting an answer. Finn not even having an answer for himself said, "I don't even know dude, I guess I have to figure it out." After saying this he walked out of the kitchen and took his chips with him.

Kurt couldn't help but feel silently happy that Stella had been the one to confront Finn. He knew things would have to get much worse for Blaine to confront Finn himself, and Kurt didn't want to be put in between his boyfriend and his step-brother. However, it was ultimately Blaine's battle to fight, not hers, and he couldn't help but think that she might have only made matters worse by addressing the issue. But that didn't matter now. The cards were dealt, and now he just had to sit back and wait to see how the hands would be played and who would come out the victor.

"I hate dodgeball!" Stella muttered to Rory in the gym. Apparently Finn had challenged the Troubletones to a game of dodgeball and although everyone else had gotten into the spirit of a good game Stella just wasn't having it. However seeing the sneering Santana and hearing her trash talk made her want to pelt the girl with as many red balls as she could. The game was played out, and despite their best efforts the New Directions had lost. Only Rory was left standing and as the New Directions were accepting defeat the girls of the Toubletones pelted Rory with as many balls as they could, causing him to get a bloody nose. Kurt rushed out to his defense and said, "stop it, we are a family. Everyone else may treat us like this, but we aren't supposed to do this to each other." Santana says with a smirk on her face, "welcome to the family Irish." Santana turns to leave and Stella calls out to her in Spanish, "esta es la forma de tratar a su familia"?" Santana stops but doesn't turn around, and eventually she keeps on walking, not wanting the girl to know that her words had gotten to her.

Stella got a tissue and some ice for Rory and Blaine rested his head against Kurt's lap with his legs draped over Stella's lap. Kurt looked down at Blaine and asked, "what did she say to her?" All he could make out was the word family, and at times like these he had wished he had signed up for Spanish instead of French. After years of knowing the Morales' he had only learned a few words, but Blaine could make out a simple translation, "I think she said something like, 'so this is how you treat your family'?" Kurt nodded and acknowledged his answer, _nicely played_ he thought to himself.

Finn's troubles were not over, after confronting Santana about her behavior he had inadvertently outed her to the niece of a politician running against Sue. Fueled with this knowledge he ran a campaign ad that publicly outed Santana and accused Sue of being a lesbian herself. Devastated with the news Santana had begun getting nastier in her behavior towards others, and it was only a matter of time before something bad happened to her. Finn seeing this suggested the next week that they have 'lady music week' to try and help Santana with her issues. Stella was not at all impressed. _So we help the bitchy lesbian but we won't stop bullying my best friend who has been nothing but kind to you, _she thinks to herself. Immediately Stella scolds herself, Santana's sexual orientation had nothing to do with it, she could really care less, it was her attitude that she couldn't stand. However that was no excuse to use it as a descriptor, she was just a girl, and Stella inwardly check herself for her statement, it was that kind of thinking that had lead the football team at Westerville High to beat up Blaine, and she was not going to let herself become like them. Ever.

Blaine and Kurt offer up Pink's "F**kin Perfect" as their song to Santana. However when done she simply flings more insults saying, "I've had to put up with a lot of horrible crap in my life. Now I can add that to it. Thank you." Stella has had enough of her insults and gets up to leave. Finn won't stand for it, and says, "where do you think you're going? As a _team and family_ we're supporting Santana." Stella rolls her eyes and says, "if you want to build a family, why don't you support the people who act like one, instead of the ones who just fling insults at the people trying to help them." Santana pipes in with, "looks like our little actress is pulling the diva card, don't you see, she doesn't belong in _either _glee club." Stella goes to face Santana and looks her in the eye and says, "at least I'm making a stand for what I believe in and who matters to me. Can you say the same?" Santana looks away, now feeling uncomfortable that Stella has confronted her. Stella smirks, "I didn't think so" and then walks out. Blaine and Kurt don't try and stop her, and although Kurt knows about her confrontation with Finn he knows Blaine is completely clueless as to why she was making an issue out of Santana's rude remarks.

At lunch Finn looks for Stella and decides that he needs her to stop ruining his efforts to help Santana. If she was going to warm up to them, it would be because they _all_ treated her with respect and acceptance. He finds her sitting by herself, earbuds in and picking aimlessly at a fruit salad. Finn taps her on the shoulder and as she takes her earbuds out he asks, "can I sit down?" Stella shrugs her shoulders and tosses her fork on her tray, looking truly disinterested in both Finn and the fruit. "I need you to start acting like a team player," he says, "I need you to help us support Santana. I know you have issues with how I've treated Blaine and I'll work those out with him, but right now I need your help with Santana. She only takes the time to harass the people she cares about. For some reason she seems to care about you, and what you think. So because she does, she needs your support right now." Stella doesn't look at Finn, she just keeps staring at her fruit, noticing the colors and shapes of the various pieces. "I'm sure being Blaine's best friend you know how it is when someone gay comes out. He must have needed your support then, why won't you do the same for Santana now?" Stella let his words sink in, he really had no clue about her relationship with Santana and how they both had things hanging over each other's heads. However now that Santana was outed there was nothing to keep her from spilling the beans about Stella. She finally looked at Finn, "I guess it's time I stop hiding behind my secrets. Santana found out some information about my family, and the only reason she kept quiet is because I had found out about her and Brittany. I am tired of living in the shadows of my family, and I am tired of all the conniving and backstabbing that went on in my other school. I came here to get away from it all, but when I met Santana it was like my dream of ever just being a normal teenager came crashing down. Now that she's outed she can very well tell people who I am, and I don't want to help someone who can turn on me at any moment." Finn had heard rumors, but now it was true, she was a Morales, daughter of Esteban Morales, a famous producer whose empire was only growing, and sister to the soccer legend Charlie Morales, who had actually gotten himself a scholarship to UCLA. Finn patted her on the shoulder, "I don't know how you feel, so I'm not going to say I do, but if you help Santana, that might give her incentive not to tell your secret. I know none of us in glee club will. We like having you and Blaine too. You two are really different from the rest of us, I think in a lot of ways, maybe we're kind of jealous on some level, but if you can help me with this, I know it will be good for us, for Santana, for you." Stella looks up at Finn, she could see in his eyes a true desire to help Santana and for what it was worth, any guy who was willing to do that for a friend deserved respect. And as much as she hated to admit it, Santana really did need help. Knowing the dynamic of the Latin family things could either go horribly wrong, or wonderfully right. Either way, telling her parents the truth wasn't going to be easy for her. She said, "okay, I give. But please promise me one thing." Finn smiled and said, "sure." "Just promise me that you'll try to patch things up with Blaine" she said. "I know he's impulsive and oversteps his boundaries sometimes, but he's only trying to help. He would never admit this, but I think he wants to feel like this is his new family. The Warblers meant everything to him, and I think it would be nice if he could feel like the entire glee club, not just Kurt, was happy for him to be here." Finn nodded and said, "I promise that as soon as things are resolved with Santana, I'll work things out with him. Once I can figure out how I even feel." Stella smiles and says, "now that's a true leader. For what it's worth, I really do think you're the only one who can keep this crazy bunch together. You truly do love them." Finn smiled at her and said, "yeah, I love all of you."

Finn's plan worked and Santana showed a bit of promise when he sang her a beautiful rendition of "Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun". It was really beautiful Stella had to admit, and seeing Santana soften was heartwarming. The next day Santana faced the public backlash of her outing, and although her parents had actually been quite supportive she didn't know how things would go at school. Sure enough, a skeevy junior jock approached her in the hall, ready to turn her straight. However Rachel and the rest of the girls, including Stella made a stand and sang "I Kissed a Girl", supporting Santana in her moment of need. Not only did it give the glee boys an eye full, it actually made Santana smile, and she expressed her gratitude to everyone, including Stella. However the real test came in telling her abuela. Much to Santana's dismay her grandmother had dismissed her, calling her a 'vergüenza' or shame, and disowned her. Not knowing who else would understand, Santana turned to Stella the next day at school. She approached Stella at her locker, not knowing what to say. Stella caught sight of her, smiled and said, "hey, how are things going?" Santana couldn't help but feel bad for how she had treated Stella and how she felt she had no right to come to her for help. Tears welled up in Santana's eyes and she said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you, class is going to start soon anyways, I'll see you later." Stella knows something is up, so she shuts her locker and runs after Santana and says, "hey, what's wrong? I'm here for you, let me help, if I can." Stella smiles warmly at Santana but she says, "why do you have to be so damn nice? You're just like that stupid little hobbit trying to be everybody's friend, you're so irritating!" Now she's yelling through the tears and all Stella can do is hug her. At first Santana resists, but eventually she gives in and begins to sob. "Why can't she accept me? My abuela has been there for me through everything, why can't she just love me the way I am?" she cries. Stella rubs her back consolingly and says, "porque ella tiene miedo." Stella wasn't one to use her Spanish all that much, but when she showed affection she couldn't help but use it, there was something about the Spanish language that was so much more descriptive, she felt she could say how she truly felt in Spanish. She then said, "give her some time, she'll come around. El amor es más fuerte que el miedo." Santana looked up at her for the first time and says, "do you really think so?" Stella nods 'yes' and says, "I can imagine it hurts now, but try to remember that your parents are on your side, they can help the two of you to work things out." Santana wipes away her tears and says, "thanks for not saying 'I know how you feel'. Kurt and Blaine have been saying that all week, and I can't stand it." Stella smiles and says, "I know what you mean." After Santana dries her eyes the girls walk to class and Santana asks Stella, "so how are you so nice all the time, I mean I try, but it's so hard to be nice when there are so many people walking these halls just begging to be insulted." Stella laughs, "I'm not gonna lie, it's really hard work." Suddenly an idea comes to Stella, "hey, I think I know a song that'd be perfect to sing in glee club this week."

Santana address the glee club and Mr. Schue and says, "Again I want to thank everybody for being so supportive this week. Now although my parents have accepted me my abuela hasn't, and that's been hard, but I wanted to sing a song that she had sung to me for years, because it always helped me feel better. I know most of you probably won't understand it because it's in Spanish, but it's a song about love, and waiting for love to return. Stella is going to help me out with this one." Stella takes to the piano and the girls sing the Spanish song, "Cucurrucucu Paloma". Their harmonies are amazing, and although the glee club couldn't understand all of the words, they could understand perfectly the emotion behind them. After the girls finish the song the class applauds and Mr. Schue says, "That was really amazing girls, taking something from your native culture and working it into glee club, good job."

Kurt stands and says, "I applaud you girls, and I also have an announcement to make. Thanks to your support and voting, I am your new student body class president!" The class applauds and Blaine gives his boyfriend a hug. Brittany congratulates him and proclaims, "the Unicorn wins!" After much chatter and congratulations the glee club decides to head to Kurt and Finn's that night for a celebratory party for both the elected Hummel's, and all leave the choir room excited to have a night of celebration.

Blaine and Stella decide to help Finn and Kurt get ready for the party and the four find themselves at the Hudson-Hummels making a list of the various snacks they'll need. Once the list is done Finn offers to go on the grocery run, asking Stella to tag along. Stella agrees and the two set off to get the groceries. It doesn't take Stella long to realize that Finn isn't going to the supermarket, he's headed towards Lima Park. She doesn't ask any questions, she just lets him talk, and he drabbles on about sports, video games and his relationship with Rachel. Finally they stop at the park and he says, "care to toss a football around?" Stella nods 'yes' and Finn jumps out of his truck then grabs the football out of the back. He and Stella are the only ones in the park, thanks to daylight savings time children's curfews are earlier than normal, so the park is quiet and peaceful. After a few tosses he says to her, "wow, you're really good for a girl. We could have used you last year at our championship game." Stella smiled, "thanks, Blaine told me about that game. He said it was one of the best games he'd ever seen." Finn looked puzzled, "he watches football?" Stella said, "of course he does! He's not like Kurt you know; he actually likes sports and cars, and other 'guy' things." Finn catches the football, noticing she's tossed it with more force this time. Finally he says, "I didn't know that, I guess I need to get to know him better." She catches the football, this time he's thrown it with more force, matching the force she had used to throw the ball to him. She holds it and walks up to him, feeling slightly intimidated by his height. Finn was easily a foot taller than her, however she couldn't show fear, this was the time to gain his trust, and maybe secure Blaine the family he was missing at Dalton.

Stella looked straight into Finn's eyes and said, "why don't you like him?" Finn looked into hers, searching for the answer to her question. The more he looked the more confused he became, instead of finding his own feelings he began to see hers, there was pain behind her eyes; there was sadness, and anger. He couldn't stand looking at her any longer and he threw his hands up in exasperation, "I don't know!" He turned around and then sat down, "I don't know why, I don't know anything. Things are falling apart around me, and I don't know where to go from here. The more I try to hold things together, the more they fall apart. I can't take it anymore. The only thing I even have, he's going to take. I can't lose glee club, I can't lose my family. But I'm going to. At the end of this year they're all going to NYADA or Ohio State or somewhere far from here, and I'm still going to be here, to watch him take over the only thing that even matters anymore. And I can't even get away, there's nowhere for me to go. Even my mom is going away with Burt, and I'm just stuck here, forever a Lima loser." Finn was surprised he had broken down so quickly in front of her. With everything that had happened over the past two weeks he had felt strong. But now that things were over he felt weak. And there was something about her, something so disarming and almost motherly. He had never met a girl so mature or wise. He had begun to think that no girl under the age of forty could act that way, but here she was, proving all his theories wrong. For what felt like an eternity she just stayed quiet, but for some reason he was happy that she wasn't quick to offer advice, she seemed to be truly thinking about what he said, instead of simply dishing out sage words with little regard for their meaning.

Stella comes and sits silently and searches for the words to say. Not everyone can have their dreams realized, she had seen it many times, many kids had come to OCSHA with high expectations, only to realize that after high school the glory days were over. But that couldn't be Finn Hudson, there was something about him that she could see, something greater than he even knew, and it was up to him to decide if he really wanted a life of greatness or if he simply feared being left behind. She finally decided to go with a question and asked, "what does Rachel think?" He shrugged and said, "she wants me to find other dreams." Stella nods and says, "that sounds reasonable, do you agree?" He shakes his head, "yes, but I don't know what to dream for. My whole life I had imagined I'd play football, that I'd make my dad proud, and now, I don't know what to strive for. Where do I even go from here?" Stella hadn't known Finn well, all she knew was that his dad wasn't around so she took a chance and asked, "I don't mean to pry, but what happened to your dad?"

Finn sighed, it had been a long time since he'd had to talk about his father, Rachel never forced him to, and although he liked it, he sometimes wished she would, just so he could feel like he wasn't simply locking his memory away. Finn speaks slowly, hoping that she doesn't miss a word, "my dad was a soldier, he was deployed to Iraq, you know the first time. He tour was almost up; he was going to be home in just two more days, so they deployed him on one final mission. It was supposed to be easy, no gunfire, no casualties, just come in and take over. It didn't end up being that way though. My dad was a hero, he gave his life and ended up saving his entire squad. I was only two. I don't even remember how his voice sounded or what color his eyes were. My mom says I look just like him, and telling from the pictures I guess I do. I just, I never got to say anything to him. I never even got to know him, I never knew if he loved me." Finn's voice gets softer and softer, and his last words are just barely audible.

Stella began to feel for him, there could have been no greater sorrow than losing a parent, and even though he had a mom, there was no one who could replace a father in a boy's life. She suddenly felt a rush of appreciation for her father, despite all his shortcomings he had made her dreams come true, and he had given his family a life he had only dreamed of. Stella said, "I'm so sorry Finn, I can't begin to imagine how that feels." Suddenly all other words seemed meaningless, but she realized what Finn's real problem was. He was afraid of being left behind. Sure he may have had issues with Blaine eventually becoming the leader of New Directions, but that wasn't his real issue. His real problem was his fear of being left behind. Without a father to guide him he had been left to brave the waters of manhood alone. With his big dreams dashed it seemed there was no use in dreaming again, no matter how big or small those dreams were. Finally she asked him, "are you afraid because you don't know what to do, or are you afraid of being left behind?"

With her words suddenly things seemed clearer. Although he had no idea where he should go, his most basic fear was that of being left behind. His father, the most important person in his life had left him behind, now his mother was leaving him behind to follow Burt. Kurt would likely go with Rachel to New York, Mike had the dream of being a dancer, even Blaine and Stella had massive dreams of their own. But what did Finn have? He had nothing. "They're all going places," he said, "places where I won't belong. I'm not talented or smart, I'm not anything. I'm just me. They're all looking to me as their leader, but I'm a fraud. I'm not going the places they are, and one day they'll leave me behind." Finn couldn't believe he had admitted all of this in front of her. He barely knew her, Rachel he had known for four years, and he could never admit this to her. For as much as he loved her, he couldn't seem to trust her with these kind of feelings, he was supposed to be strong, her knight in shining armor. Telling her all this would make her see that he was anything but that.

Stella broke his train of thought by asking, "what do you want Finn? You're surrounded by all these people with big dreams, but what is it that you want?" Finn paused; it had been a long time since he had even considered that. Being captain of the football team and lead singer of the New Directions had caused him to place others first, making him lose sight of what it was that he wanted. Stella said to him, "you don't have to tell me. I think it'd be better if you told Rachel, but most importantly I think you should realize that if you want a quiet life of normalcy that's okay. You have every right to dream big and want fame and fortune and all that jazz. But don't let other people's big dreams diminish yours. Wanting a life of quiet happiness with a wife, two kids and a dog living in the suburbs in a house with a white picket fence is no little dream. Just remember that _whatever _your dream is, it's yours. Don't let anyone make you think that it isn't good enough or big enough. Your true friends will support whatever dream you have, and they will never leave you behind, just like you won't leave them."

Finn took in her words with quiet reflection, there was a lot of wisdom behind what she said, and he was surprised that the girl who had confronted him about mistreating her best friend just two weeks ago was so willing to listen to him and help him sort through his thoughts. He didn't know if it was her training at OCSHA, her friendship with Blaine, or her own natural personality that had made her such an understanding person, but whatever it was, he could see clearly now that she was far wiser than any teenager he had ever met. Her willingness to help the people that she had only spent three weeks with was her most endearing quality, she had helped Santana, stuck up for Blaine, and now here she was, taking the time to help him. And considering who his girlfriend was, that was definitely a risk on her part. He turned to her and asked, "what do you think I should do? Do you think I'm even good at anything?"

Stella knew that question was coming, and she was astonished that in such a little amount of time Finn had placed that much stock in her opinion so as to solicit it in the first place. After giving it some consideration she said, "you're a great leader Finn, and I think you have real compassion for people. If you want, you could really change people's lives. I think you could learn from your step dad." Finn chuckled, "but I'm not smart enough to be a politician." Stella encouraged him by saying, "you're not stupid Finn, you just need to learn. There are colleges all over the United States that can teach you all you need to know. Burt is a perfect example, he's a simple man who has owned a tire shop all his life, but look at him, he's changing the lives of thousands of people here in Ohio. You can do the same. But only if you _want to." _

Finn smiled slightly. He had never thought of going into politics, but now that she said it, it seemed as if it was something he wanted to at least think about. He didn't have to become president, just as long as he helped a few people; he knew he could make a difference. He looked at her and said, "do you really think so?" She smiled back at him with such genuine feeling that Finn had no doubt that she meant what she next said. "I know you could do good Finn, whether it's for your own family, or for a greater family, you have it in you to be a great leader. Just remember that you'll never be left behind by the people that love you."

She truly felt what she said, and based upon the hug he gave her she could tell he believed what she said. For the first time since she had gotten to McKinley she felt like she was truly becoming part of the New Direction's family, so she hugged Finn back as hard as he hugged her. After a while he let go, and he looked at her warmly and said, "I'm really glad we have you in our family. And I know when Rachel and I leave you and Blaine will take good care of the rest of them." Stella was surprised by Finn's words, she could understand him leaving leadership to Blaine despite his former feelings, but her? Finn noticed her puzzled look and said, "Rachel and I talked, and she said that she couldn't imagine leaving the glee club to anyone but you. She trusts you and respects you. Just don't mind her craziness sometimes. She means well."

Stella laughs, it was funny to hear him admit to Rachel being crazy. But if anyone would know that Rachel was crazy, it was going to be her boyfriend. Finally she said, "I suggest you tell her about our conversation, I wouldn't want her getting to wrong idea about this. You can't use the excuse that I'm a lesbian." Finn laughed, "thanks again for helping out Santana, she trusts you. I know she has a really twisted way of showing it, but I can tell she appreciates the kindness you've shown her."

Stella looks at Finn and says, "and now you have to uphold your end of the bargain." Finn nods in acknowledgement and says, "yeah, I know. Blaine deserves better, and I'll apologize. I'm sorry for how I treated him." Stella smiles and says, "don't apologize to me, apologize to him." Finn looks at her and says, "why are you so protective of him? I mean, I know he's your best friend, but not even Kurt had the guts to tell me I was being unfair, and Blaine is his boyfriend."

Stella sighed, Finn had been willing to share with her, but she couldn't help the feeling that she didn't want to share with him at all. But now was not the time, Finn could become a true friend if she simply let him into her world. She looked down and said, "because I didn't protect him before. I can't tell you everything, because it's Blaine's story to tell, but I failed him in the past. I haven't been there for him like a best friend should, and I came here to make it right. I know I can't change anything, but if I can help now, I want to take advantage of the little I can do."

Finn could understand her perfectly, he hadn't always been there for Kurt like he should have and even if her situation wasn't the same, he knew how it felt to fail someone that he was supposed to look after. He placed an arm around her and said, "I can tell he's happy to have you here, and I'm glad he has someone to look out for him, and I promise, me and the rest of the glee club will make sure to do a better job of looking out for him." Stella smiled and said, "and I'll make sure he doesn't overstep his boundaries. He's got a lot to learn from you Finn." Finn was surprised by her words, but he appreciated them nonetheless and said, "I think we have a lot to learn from each other." Stella smiled and said, "I'm glad we're friends Finn." Finn looked down at her, smiled and said, "me too."

_**Author's Note: **_Hello everyone! Hope you liked the new chapter, I tried to tie it in with the past events of the last two episodes, and also bring in Finn's point of view. I had no idea when I started writing this that I'd write so much of Santana, but it just happened, and I kind of liked where it took the girls, and therefore Finn and Stella. I would really like it if you could review it please, just let me know if you like what you're reading! More from Rachel and Blaine on their feelings to come, and even a surprise visit to Dalton! Stay tuned, much more adventure to come! :)


	6. The Talk

**Disclaimer: The only part of this that is 100% original is the character of Stella Morales, all else is the creative musings of the Glee team.**

_**Author's Notes: **_Hello everyone! I know I usually post my notes at the end of the chapters but I needed to preface this one by saying I would really like you to look up any of the songs if you're not familiar with them. You don't need to in order to understand the story, but I put a lot of thought into choosing them so they're pertinent to the characters singing them and their feelings in the story. But they are also stellar pieces of music as well, and definitely classics you all should look into.

As I always say, thank you so much for reading, I love knowing there are people interested! Also, if you could review I would be over the moon, and if you have any suggestions/input, I'm all ears! Thanks, and enjoy! :)

"The Talk"

SPLAT!

Blaine had known the day was coming, and after months and months of anticipation it seemed the day had finally come. Nothing could have prepared him for the sheer embarrassment that he felt staining his cheeks crimson; however from what he could tell it was a cherry slushie, so _at least no one notices that. _Just as the shock had begun to wear off and he attempted to open his eyes he heard an all too familiar voice, and decided he didn't need to look to see who had done the deed. "Maybe that will teach you fairies to keep your freakish pets at home. Welcome to McKinley High ladies."

_Azimo_, Blaine thought bitterly. _Oh no, Stella!_

Not wanting to get more slushie into his already stinging eyes he cried out blindly, "Stella, are you there?" He felt her cold dripping hand grasp his wrist and she said, "I think I just got hit with the grape flavored ice age." Blaine sighed, "Oh no, grape's even worse than cherry. We better to get you to a bathroom or you're going to look like Lucy in the episode where she goes overboard crushing grapes." Stella chuckled, which was surprising to Blaine, "maybe I'll just say I've turned into the corpse bride." He laughed back, "no need for that, I'll call my emergency backup and we'll be presentable in no time at all."

Kurt came running around the corner nearly twenty seconds after he got the phone call from Blaine, and Santana was not far behind. Kurt took Blaine into the boy's bathroom and Santana took Stella into the girls. She got to work right away getting the slushie out of Stella's face and hair and handed her a new outfit to wear. Once all was done Stella stepped out of the bathroom stall and said, "really? All you had was a spare cheerios uniform?" Santana smirked and said, "yes, and besides you look good in it. Just don't let coach Sylvester see you in it. She'll flip out." Stella sighed and said, "well thank you, I appreciate your help." Santana smiled and said, "consider us even, now don't expect any more kindness from me." With those words Santana slipped out of the bathroom leaving Stella to look at how ridiculous she appeared in the mirror.

In the boys bathroom Kurt gently rubs the slushie out of Blaine's hair and face, not wanting to get any more into his already stinging eyes. "Oh my god, " Blaine cries, "why won't it stop burning!" Kurt chuckles slightly but ever so sweetly says, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're eyes will be burning all day, corn syrup and red dye number seven are your eye's worst enemies." Blaine lets out a low groan and says, "I can't believe this, it's even in my pants." Kurt laughs and says, "wow, they got you good. However you're going to have to go commando today, watch out for zippers." Blaine gives Kurt a withering look as he grabs the spare clothes out of Kurt's hands and walks to a bathroom stall. On his way into the stall Kurt slaps his butt and Blaine turns around and says, "hey, behave! Or else I'll have to punish you." Kurt swoons at the expression and fans himself. From behind the stall door Blaine says, "thank you for helping Stella and I out, I can't imagine what we would have done without you." Kurt smiles and says, "I'm glad to help. I hope Stella's okay." Blaine lets out a non committal groan, "Kuuurrrt!" Kurt is startled by this and says, "what? What's wrong?" The stall door swings open and Blaine is in a pair of Kurt's pants which are clearly too long for him. Kurt laughs and says, "suck it up and cuff them hobbit." Blaine gives Kurt the puppy dog look and Kurt kisses him sweetly then says, "come on, let's go check on Stella."

Before she could summon the courage to walk outside Kurt came barging in the bathroom and said, "Blaine has been worried, what's taking so . . . oh my god you've been assimilated." Stella laughed and said in a super perky voice, "be aggressive, be be aggressive!" Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "come on cheerleader Barbie, it's time to get to glee rehearsal." When she came out of the bathroom Blaine couldn't help but laugh hysterically, causing Stella's pleasant demeanor to suddenly vanish, along with her narrowing eyes. Finally he said, "well, it's official, pigs are flying, hell has frozen over, and John Lennon and Elvis are going on tour together." Stella punches him in the arm with a swift right hook and says, "not another word mister, or I'll be wearing your outfit, and you'll be walking down these halls a cheerleader." After rubbing his arm profusely he says, "you're calm about getting slushied but are angry over my comment? What is this world coming to?" Stella smiles and says, "oh if only you knew." Blaine looks confused and they walk to glee club, feeling silently happy that they had experienced the proverbial right-of-passage slushying.

"Alright everybody, I want to talk about Stella's fundraising idea, I want to know how things are coming Rachel" Mr. Schue says as Blaine, Kurt, and Stella walk in the door. Everyone's eyes fall onto the trio, specifically Blaine and Stella, and their unusual choice of clothes. Puck addresses Blaine first saying, "oh hey dude, you actually decided to wear pants that fit you today" and Blaine simply nods and smiles. Rory whispers, "America is wonderful" and Quinn says, "oh look, the hipster girl has become one of them." Stella sighs and rolls her eyes and says, "Blaine and I got slushied, this was all we could find for clothes." The glee club cheered and Finn stood up and said, "I'd like to welcome our newest members of the New Directions Blaine and Stella! Having survived their first slushie I say it's time to celebrate!" The glee club then sings a fun and spirited version of John Lennon's song "How Do You Sleep?" with Finn and Stella taking the lead. After they sing Mr. Schue says, "that was great guys, but we really have to get the ball rolling on our fundraising idea. Rachel, how are things coming?" Rachel stands and says "things are going fantastically. Thanks to Stella's dad we already have a caterer and a venue, now all we have to do is get costumes and pick a story. I have three picked out and I think we should choose one, and I have to say, any of the three leading lady roles could really showcase my talent." The glee club surprisingly takes Rachel's comments with a grain of salt as Mr. Schue looks over the story choices. He then gets a smile on his face and says, "looking at these stories gives me an idea for our assignment this week. These stories are taking place in the 1920's-1950's. What I would like to see you do is research the music contemporary to those times and pick a song that you think we could work into the murder mystery event. The six best songs or duets will be chosen to perform at the event."

The glee club erupts with excitement, although the kids have never been enthusiastic about music from the past Mr. Schue is glad to see that this assignment has piqued their interest. Kurt almost immediately chooses his song, "I've Got a Crush on You" which is perfect for him to sing to Blaine. He could foresee not getting a spot at the murder mystery event, but he didn't care, he was excited to get to do something so romantic for his boyfriend in an environment that wouldn't judge him for it. Rachel began throwing out possible options and Finn approached Blaine and Stella and whispered, "I have no idea what to sing, can you help me?" Blaine and Stella smiled and nodded 'yes' and after he walked away Blaine turned to Stella and said, "are you ready to sing a duet with me?" Stella smiled and said, "are you sure this glee club is ready for it? I mean we're about to rain down all kinds of awesome!" They laughed and then the bell rang signaling the start of their day.

* * *

><p>At lunch Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Stella and Kurt are sitting at a table discussing their song choices. Rachel declares that she's decided to sing "Someone to Watch Over Me" as an ode to Finn (and after all the great Judy Garland and Ms. Barbra Streisand have sang it). Finn smiles and kisses her gently on the cheek. Before Blaine can suggest a song choice for him and Stella Ms. Pilsbury walks over to their table and says, "hello glee club! I am so excited about your Murder Mystery event, I hope all goes well." The kids all give her their thanks and then she says, "I'm sorry to take you away from your friends, but Rachel and Kurt you need to schedule your NYADA auditions. They've just sent me the schedule and so I thought I'd get to you early so you wouldn't have to take the last spots." Immediately Kurt and Rachel shot up from their seats and nearly dragged Ms. Pilsbury back to her office. Finn and Blaine laughed at their sweethearts, no matter how insane they got, they truly loved them. Finn turns to Stella and then asks her, "what song do you think I should sing? I don't know anything about that time, so what should I sing?" Stella thought for a moment and said, "were you hoping to be the leading man opposite Rachel?" Finn looks over at Blaine who has been talking to Quinn and then lets out a soft sigh as if to say, <em>not if he plans to be the lead. <em>Stella looks at Finn and says, "he may be talented, but that doesn't mean he's right for every role. And quite frankly, tacking a 30's gangster is not quite a role I see Blaine doing any time soon. If you want it, got for it." Finn smiled and said, "okay, what can I sing to win it?" Stella thought long and hard, eventually she came up with the perfect song. Although "Funny Face" was written in the 1950's it fit Finn and Rachel like a glove. She knew he could sing it well, and Rachel of course would love it. She grinned for a while and finally said, "Funny Face. You should sing Funny Face." Finn looked slightly puzzled but then his face brightened, "wait, isn't that from Rachel's favorite musical? You're a genius!" Stella started laughing because she knew Finn was confusing _Funny Face _with _Funny Girl_. "Oh Finn," she said, "what has your girlfriend been teaching you?" Finn shrugged and said, "all I know is Barbra Streisand is like greater than the pope or something." Stella laughed and said, "there are so many women you need to know beyond Barbra Streisand."

Finn nods and finally Stella interrupts Blaine's conversation with Quinn, "so what are you two talking about?" Blaine smiles and says, "oh just Quinn's song choice, which I think is rather fitting." Quinn smiles and says, "well who better to sing a song by the original blonde bombshell? I'm going to kill "I'm Through With Love." Blaine nods in approval and Finn looks puzzled. Stella asks Finn, "have you ever seen "Some Like It Hot"? Finn takes a bite of an enormous hamburger and then shakes his head 'no'. Stella throws her hand to her forehead and fakes a swoon and says in an overly dramatic voice, "what am I doin' here? I've been sent to live with uncultured fools I tell ya!" Blaine laughs and Finn says, "what? What's the big deal?" Stella says, "look, there are just certain movies and actors you just have to know. Jack Lemmon and Tony Curtis are comedic geniuses in that movie, and that was Marilyn's big break. I am telling Rachel she needs to give you an education, beyond Barbra. I can't believe you don't know this!" Finn laughs and Blaine smiles, "oh Stella, not everyone _has_ to learn these things!" Stella fakes a hurt face and says, "yes, they do. If you can't appreciate the classics you can't appreciate what's good now and what makes it good. That's just simple fact Blaine." Finn, Quinn and Blaine laugh at Stella, but she doesn't take offense at them, because she knows they don't mean any harm by it.

Suddenly their laughter is broken by Coach Sylvester's stern whistle. She marches over to Stella and says, "I'm sorry, but in what universe do you think it's okay to wear a cheerio's uniform when you're not a part of my squad? Every girl wearing one of those has proven her athletic ability, sarcastic sense of pep, and undying devotion to my dastardly ways and the ending of Will Schuster. As far as I'm concerned you've proven none of these, so I demand you strip your pudgy tortilla eating self out of that outfit at once and I won't humiliate you by drawing attention to your naked boarder hopping body." Stella can't help but let out a laugh and then gets up on a nearby table and performs a perfectly peppy cheer routine that ends in a perfect split. Blaine, Finn and Quinn can't help but stare blankly in shock, especially Blaine. Coach Sylvester looks at Stella and says, "I may have underestimated your athletic ability there illegal. How would you like to join my cheerios?" Stella smiled politely and said, "no thank you." Sue now outraged says, "nobody turns down an offer to be on the cheerios, now take the outfit off or I'll send you back to the land of beans and salsa." Stella chuckles again and said, "I hate to burst your bubble but I was born in America and I'm actually from Spain. But thanks for the offer, I've never been to Mexico." Stella saunters off toward the auditorium and Blaine follows her, leaving Finn, Quinn and Sue to watch with shock and awe.

Blaine and Stella go into the auditorium and Blaine says to her, "where did you learn to do that? Were you a cheerleader in a play I don't know about?" Stella laughed and said, "I guess my cover's blown. When I was at OCSHA I joined the cheer squad." Blaine burst out in laughter and said, "you? No way, you're just pulling my chain." Stella looked at her feet and said, "I knew you'd laugh at me, that's why I never told you! I had to work on my dancing and I couldn't fit another class into my schedule since I was trying to work on my singing. It was the only way I was going to get training for both." Blaine shook his head and said, "no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I'm sure you were a great cheerleader!" However he can't hold back and simply bursts into another hearty round of laughter. Stella stands and watches as he holds his aching belly and finally when he's done she asks, "so, are we going to pick a song for our duet?" He nods 'yes' and says, "I was thinking 'Body and Soul' , you've got a great jazz voice, I think it's perfect." Stella smiled but felt awkward, "do you think Kurt will mind? I mean, you're going to be singing it to me, not to him. Why don't we pick something less romantic?" Blaine laughed her concerns off saying, "Kurt will be fine, besides, there's no gay roles, and I actually wanted to get the opportunity to star opposite you, come on, don't worry. Kurt knows we're just friends." Stella didn't know what to do, she had never wanted to come between Blaine and Kurt, and since Kurt had already expressed his jealousy over their relationship, she felt as if this would only fuel the fire. But when she looked into his eyes and saw his honest desire to do that duet, so she had no choice but to give in. _I have to stop loving you, _she thought to herself, _I need to fall out of love, I can't keep pretending we can be anything more. _She finally agreed and with the ring of the bell the two set off for their physics class.

In glee club that afternoon Rachel and Stella discuss the characters of the various Murder Mystery stories and finally Rachel asks her, "which one will be the best for me? I'm leaning toward this one, but I know it's the safest choice for me. What should I do?" Stella thinks for a moment then offers Rachel advice, "one of my favorite directors told me to never go for the role that I knew I could do. I could never grow if I always played the character I knew. You played Maria and let's face it, you knew Maria, you are Maria. But if we do _Murder at the Four Deuces_ I know you're going to get a real acting exercise. It's up to you, but I really think we should do that one." Rachel thought long and hard, Stella had a point. If she kept playing it safe she might run into the age old problem of typecasting, and she definitely didn't want to fall into that rut. _But can I even do it? _she asked herself. Stella instinctively knew she was having doubts so she said, "you can do it. Just rent a bunch of old 20's gangster movies and study the female characters. You can do it Rachel, I know you can." Rachel smiled and said, "alright, but you have to help me, I have no idea how to be a gangster's wife! " Stella smiled and said, "sure thing."

* * *

><p>Over the course of the week the glee club offered up stellar performances. On Wednesday Tina finally managed to completely sing "My Funny Valentine", and Mike followed her with "Make 'Em Laugh" which although Stella knew no one could ever top the great Donald O'Conner, he had come pretty close, and Puck managed to find a song that fit his bad-boy ways and sang "When I'm Not Near The Girl I Love". On Thrusday Artie nearly brought her to tears with "Dream a Little Dream of Me", but it was Rory who surprised her with "Heather On the Hill" from <em>Brigadoon <em>and dedicated it to her.

When Mr. Schuster asked for a volunteer Rory raised his hand and stepped out onto the stage and said, "I've been missin' muh fam-ly a lot, but there's been a girl who has really helped me out here. So I'd like to dedicate this one to Miss Stella, you're a special girl, and I'd like to thank ya for all you've done." Stella feels herself blush as Blaine elbows her in the ribs, she had seen Brigadoon, but now that a _real Irishman from Ireland_ was singing this song to her, it came to life in a new way. As he sang she felt entranced by his voice, she could tell he was beginning to fall for her, and as much as she was truly in love with Blaine, she could feel herself starting to have feelings for him. His blue eyes flashed her a wink at the end of his performance and when he was done he sat down next to her and whispered, "would you please accompany me to breadsticks this Saturday eav'nen?" She smiled at him and nodded 'yes' and the two sat quietly watching Quinn in a stunning performance of "I'm Through With Love."

By the time Friday rolls around Rachel can't stand not knowing what song Finn will be singing. As they wait for glee rehearsal to start that afternoon she sits next to Stella and says, "I can't stand this, I have no idea what he's going to sing! He didn't even ask me for help, how do I know he's not going to sing something from a completely wrong era? Oh this is so nerve wracking!" Stella chuckles at her and takes her hand and says, "Rachel, calm down, did you ever stop to think maybe your boyfriend is going to do something romantic and surprise you?" Rachel's eyes widened at the realization and she says, "oh Stella I don't know what I did without you all these years, you know just what to say!" The girls rest their heads on each other's shoulders as Mr. Schuster walks into the auditorium. "Alright let's not waste any time kids! First up is Finn Hudson!" The glee club waits anxiously as Finn walks onto the auditorium stage and then says, "I would like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend Rachel. I think it says exactly how I feel about you." As Finn sings her "Funny Face" she smiles, and by the end of it she's in tears. She hugs him as he gets off the stage and she gets on. Once she's composed herself she sings him "Someone to Watch Over Me". Kurt and the rest of the glee club give her a standing ovation and Stella tells her, "Barbra would be proud." Kurt then follows up with his performance of "I've Got a Crush on You". Blaine hugs him tight as he gets back to his seat and whispers "I love you" in his ear before Mr. Schuester says, "okay, so Blaine and Stella you're doing a duet?" Blaine and Stella nod to the affirmative and take to the stage. As they sing, "Body and Soul" they look into each other's eyes longingly. Stella especially, and although she wants to break the trance he has her under she can't help but fall deeper and deeper into it. As Kurt watches the performance he can't help but grow in jealousy. Although he had seen Blaine kiss Rachel dozens of times in _West Side Story_ he had not felt jealous then. But the more they looked into each other's eyes the more emotion he could see. And although he felt it was mostly Stella's fault, he couldn't help but notice that Blaine held her closer, tighter, and looked more lovingly at her than he had with Rachel. _That's because they have feelings for each other, _he thought. _I've got to put an end to this, she didn't just come back to be friends with Blaine, there's so much more there than she's letting on. _Just when Kurt felt he couldn't contain his anger any longer the song ended, and as the glee club gave a standing ovation Blaine and Stella didn't notice, they were completely in a world outside of the one Kurt was in, and at that moment he vowed, _you will pay Stella Morales, you will pay._

* * *

><p>After school that day Kurt asked Stella to meet him at the Lima Bean for some advice about his NYADA audition; however he had another topic of discussion in mind for their meeting. When seven o'clock rolled around Kurt walked into the Lima Bean and sat at a table, patiently awaiting his new enemy. As much as wanted to be angry at Blaine he couldn't be. It was Stella who was encouraging this ridiculous curiosity in Blaine. How could he not have feelings for a girl he'd know his entire life? Just as he had begun to mentally curse her he felt the chill of the cold November air rush in and turned his attention to the door and saw Stella walk in. Stella, for all intensive purposes could have been a female version of Blaine. She walked into the Lima Bean wearing a pair of Blaine's skinny dark wash jeans, high heeled ankle boots, a low cut tee under a plunging and clingy vest, topped with a military jacket and a canvas bag that read 'bag of tricks' littered with various pins of different colors and sizes. She accessorized her ensemble with feather earrings, a necklace with a charm in the shape of a bird, and one simple ring on her left ring finger. <em>I'll have to ask her about that later'<em> Kurt thought to himself. He stood to hug her and she asked, "can I get you your usual?" He nodded 'yes' and assumed Blaine must have told her what it was. She paid the cashier and Kurt couldn't help but notice that she, like Blaine was a very generous tipper. When she returned to the table with his coffee and her tea Kurt smiled and said, "sometimes you and Blaine are so alike I'd swear you were twins". Stella chuckled and said, "I guess when you've grown up around someone you pick up some of their habits."

Kurt almost felt jealous at the thought of Stella knowing Blaine for so long and so well. He often wondered what Blaine was like as a child, before he had been scarred by the Sadie Hawkins incident, or having to endure his father's attempts to turn him straight, however his musings were cut short by the sound of Stella shifting in her chair before asking, "so, what would you like help with? I've met a lot of guys like you who have a hard time landing the lead romantic male roles, but there are definitely some pointers I can give you to help you out. Take Adam Lambert for example, although he's gay, he's been remarked as the most passionate and perfect Fieyro to ever grace the Wicked stage . . ." Before Stella can finish her thought Kurt interrupts her and says, "although I do value your opinion and would like your advice, there's something I want to ask you first." Despite being startled at the serious tone Kurt had used to ask the question Stella never faltered, and after taking a sip of her tea replied with, "ask away". If Stella had a slightly deeper voice Kurt would have thought that it was Blaine across the table from him. Not that Stella was manly at all, she simply had a rich tone to her voice uncommon in teenage girls, a tone that made her sound wise and full of experience, it was easy for him to understand why Blaine had chosen her as his confidant. Although Stella was in fact a girl in every way, she was so devoid of a diva attitude and the annoying tendency to elevate the smallest of matters into the biggest of scandals. She was a normal healthy girl, well adjusted and happy. Well, sort of. Kurt had a sixth sense for sadness, and looking into Stella's eyes, as guarded as they were, he could see enough sadness to darken the brightest of days. Nonetheless, Kurt was on a mission, _'why did she come back to Ohio? What did she want with Blaine?'_

Knowing that Stella was not like most girls Kurt took the opportunity to simply say what was on his mind and not try to mince words or spare her feelings, "why did you come back? Why weren't you there for Blaine after the Sadie Hawkins incident? What do you want with him now?" Stella felt herself inwardly tighten and want to hide herself away. These were the questions Blaine should be asking, these were the things she should have told him. But there was no use in putting up a wall to Kurt, for better or worse he was Blaine's boyfriend, and if she created a rift between herself and Kurt she knew the inevitable result would be Blaine distancing himself from her. Although that would naturally happen on its own, she wanted to prolong it for as long as possible. She sipped on her tea and searched for the words in her mind. She finally felt she had gathered herself enough to explain but not before adding the disclaimer, "if you want the answers to these questions you have to promise that what is said here will stay between us, there are some things I haven't told Blaine yet, and I will, but, things with Blaine and I, they're . . ." her voice trailed off. Kurt smiled lightly at her and offered, "complicated?" Stella smiled and said, "no, no, not complicated. More like, fragile."

Kurt was confused, things between Blaine and Stella certainly didn't seem complicated, let alone fragile, and his confusion must have shown on his face because Stella followed up with, "let me explain. To answer your second question, I did come to see Blaine after the Sadie Hawkins incident. That's why things are fragile. I'm not surprised Blaine didn't tell you, as I'm sure you've figured out, there's a lot about that time in his life that Blaine is unwilling to share. As soon as his mom called me and told me he was in the hospital I went to the airport and got on the first plane to Ohio. I could only stay a few days because I was rehearsing for my first lead role at OCSHA, but it was important to me to see Blaine with my own two eyes, make sure he was ok." Kurt nodded while Stella spoke, and for the first time since her performance of "Sweet Dreams" he saw her get teary eyed. "I was at the hospital every day; his parents being the distant and calculated people that they are didn't know what to do to help, so I did the only thing I could, be there for him. Every day I stayed way past visiting hours; I wanted to spend every last second with him, besides I couldn't just leave him alone at night. Something just didn't feel safe about it, and he would sleep through the night when I stayed, so I was really only going to his parents to shower. The morning I was leaving I came to say goodbye, and he did something I never thought he would. All throughout our friendship Blaine had been the strong one. Blaine was my rock, he was the one constant I could depend on, but that morning, he showed me a side of him that I have never seen, nor have I seen since. I sat on the edge of his bed and as I looked into his eyes, I saw tears. I knew I had to be strong, so I held back mine; it was so strange to see my mighty fortress looking so small and fragile in the hospital bed. He took my hand and held it tight and he said to me, 'please don't leave me. When I go back to school I'll have no one. Please don't leave me Stella; you're all that I have.' I always thought my first heartbreak would come from a breakup or unrequited love, but nothing could have prepared me for the heartbreak that would come and the pain that those words sent coursing through my body that day." Stella stopped no doubt to collect herself, and although Kurt knew she would continue, he already knew how this story would end, and he realized the weighty decision Blaine had left her with. Although he knew he could never abandon Blaine at his time of need like that, he fully understood the dilemma Stella was facing. "You have to understand Kurt," she began, her voice wavering, "with every fiber of my being I wanted to say yes. But, I had obligations." Kurt nodded, "obligations to your cast mates, to your school." "No," she replied flatly, "I would have turned them down instantly, OCSHA and the cast were the furthest things on my mind. But my father, he said I couldn't blow my shot just to take care of Blaine. He said that I'd only get one chance, and if I passed on this one I'd never work on a stage or on the screen no matter who my father was. My father, although a famous producer, is not one to give anyone let alone his daughter a free pass. He said I would have to work twice as hard as everyone else if I wanted a career."

Kurt couldn't believe it, but he actually felt for the girl, as much as he wanted to hate her for leaving Blaine in his hour of need, he couldn't help but see that she, like him, and like Blaine, had to struggle to win her father's approval, and her struggle just might be the biggest of them all. Unlike Kurt or Blaine it wasn't an issue of who she was, although there was no changing that, eventually, they could find happiness in people who would take them in like family, even if their own never did. However her struggle was different, she had to be the best, and being the best was impossible, there was no cap someone could put on and say, 'yes, now you're the best', it was simply an impossibly high standard that she could never have the hope of reaching. Unexpectedly, Kurt reached out his hand and placed it on top of hers to comfort her. She smiled as said, "so there I was, fourteen, alone with my best friend in a hospital, being faced with what felt like the biggest decision of my life, do I chose my career or my best friend? In the end my ambition won, and I walked out of Blaine's room hearing him calling out to me 'don't leave me. Please don't leave me!' It felt as though someone had beaten me, yet the pain I felt was beyond any physical pain. For nights afterward I had nightmares about it, and when it came to my performance I gave the best of my life. I left it all on the stage, every night I poured out my agony to the audience. It launched my career, but I felt like it was such a betrayal to Blaine. I tried to make it up to him the best way I knew how, I researched private schools in the area, and when I came across Dalton and their firm no bullying policy I knew it could be a new start for Blaine. So I called his parents and I told them that although tuition was steep it would be the best solution for their son. I knew they really wouldn't care if Blaine was comfortable or happy, but the prestige of a Dalton education won them over, and I got to give him the good news. My brother Charlie came to help him move and get him settled because I was in the middle of auditions for our next production by then. Although I tried to talk to him about how bad I had felt leaving he refused to talk about it, and after he found happiness at Dalton, I figured it was something he would never want to speak of."

Kurt didn't know how to process all that she was saying, he could understand Blaine's need to have her around, without sympathy from his parents, having Stella stay would be the natural course of action. However he understood Stella's dilemma, he had seen what ambition did to Rachel, and he knew what desperation for his father's approval had made him do, he felt himself then questioning what he would have chosen had he been in her shoes, but he thought to himself, _she was the one who got him to Dalton. Ultimately, she had done something to protect him; at least she was trying to help as best she could_. "So to answer your first question," she continued, "I came back to Lima to set right what I had done wrong two years ago. Even if Blaine is okay, even if he doesn't hold any resentment for me, I have to do this. I guess in the end I'm being selfish again, but I've lost a lot of myself since I left him, I need to remember why I loved acting in the first place, but also remember what it is to be a friend, and put them first in my life." Kurt began to feel as if Stella, although in need of redemption and a little soul-finding, was going to offer him lots of sage advice over their time together at McKinley. For what it was worth, Stella had lived with mistakes and regretted them, she had already learned life lessons that he and Rachel were going to need if they were to make it at NYADA or in the world of musical theatre. But there was still one question left unanswered, "_what does she want with him?"_ Stella instinctively knew that Kurt wanted the answer to that last question, and although she was embarrassed to answer, she knew it would either solidify their bond, or permanently create the rift she feared. After taking another sip of her tea Stella looked Kurt straight in the eyes and said, "I know you're worried about my relationship with Blaine. But I want to assure you that he and I will never be anything more than friends. Blaine may have been drunkenly confused last year, but he's crazy about you. So many nights I stayed awake for hours texting with him about you, he really cares for you Kurt, and he's in love with you. But I won't lie to you; I am in love with him. Not the platonic a girl and her gay best friend love, but honest to goodness his and hers towels let's grow old together love."

Kurt gulped hard. How was this comforting to him? She was living in his house, only a short hallway separating their rooms, they had history, they had been though things together, she was now a threat and Kurt wouldn't stand for it. Seeing his anger grow Stella tried to diffuse the situation, "I didn't come here to try and get him to be with me. I came here to get over him. I thought that if I saw the two of you together, all coupley and in love that it would help me get over it. And it is, slowly, but it is. I promise you Kurt, I would never want to do anything to undermine your relationship. You're so good for him, you're going to push him to do so many things, you're going to inspire him in ways that I never could. Sometimes when you're away from someone for so long you build up this idea in your head of how it will be to be with them, I'm trying to break up that delusion and see life for how it really is. I promise you Kurt, I would never hurt you, or Blaine. Blaine's happiness is my top priority these days, and if you make him happy, then you're going to be a permanent fixture in his life. It's time for me to stop focusing on me and more on the bigger picture." Kurt felt himself relaxing, Stella had a way about her that was so disarming, she was like a mother in so many ways, she was calm, concerned about others, wise. For as much as he didn't like to know she loved Blaine, he was happy to hear she wanted to get over him. And for as long as she had been there she had never done anything to undermine their relationship. She never tagged along on their dates, she never sat between the two of them in glee rehearsal, and on her first night back in Ohio she insisted Blaine not cancel their after school plans. All the anxiety Kurt felt about her went away, and now he simply wanted to get to know her, and the sadness she locked away behind her amber eyes.

"Thank you Stella, for being so honest with me. I know that must not have been easy, and I promise, everything you just said will stay between us. I understand having feelings for someone who can never have feelings for you, and I respect your need to get over them." Kurt said to her. As he looked at her across the table he finally realized how small and unassuming she really was. When she marched into glee club her first day at McKinley she had a confidence and radiance that was unmatched, she carried herself like a star already, but having heard all of that from her, he saw her for what she really was; seventeen, self conscious, and sad. For whatever reason, Kurt felt that Stella had seen things or been through things that none of her friends had, and suddenly Kurt felt as if he was sitting next to someone much older than he, even though she was a few months younger.

Suddenly his train of thought was broken by an all too familiar voice, "ahh so I see the fairy brought a freak to the coffee house." Kurt cringed at the sound of Azimo's voice, he had learned to handle slushies, but scalding coffee was one thing he didn't want to get used to. Kurt looks up and mutters, "just leave us alone, we aren't bothering anyone." Azimo smirks and says, "it bothers me to have to look at you freaks while trying to enjoy my coffee. This is a freak free zone ladies, or is that even a girl?" he asks as he points to Stella. Before Kurt can even conjure up a response Stella stands up to face Azimo, and even with her heels on only reaches his shoulders. "What's your name jock?" she asks. Azimo smirks, "aww the freak thinks it can speak to me. My name's Azimo freak." Stella steps closer to him and says, "you know Azimo, I'd love to engage in a battle of wits with you, however seeing as your intelligence is so low that you are incapable of even registering the fact that I have indeed insulted you I'm going to make this as simple as I can, back off and mind your own business." Kurt now knowing that Stella is headed for a world of trouble, and maybe even a coffee facial stands to pull her back, but she brushes Kurt aside and grumbles forcefully, "sit down." Now he can only wait for the maelstrom that is about to ensue and just as Kurt thought Azimo raises his cup in order to exact vengeance on the insolent little girl. Just as his hand gets ready to pour the scalding coffee on her head Stella puts her Pradas to good use and rams her heel as hard as she can into the top of Azimo's foot. She jabs Azimo's foot with such force that he yelps and lets go of the cup sending it crashing to the floor spilling all over Stella's shoes. _'Oh no, those were this season's Prada boots' _Kurt thought to himself. While still digging her heel into Azimo's foot Stella says quite peacefully, "Oh look, you've dropped your coffee and spilled it all over my new shoes. It's okay, I forgive you, let's go get you a new cup of coffee." She then leads him to the cashier and buys him a new cup of coffee after which she brings him back to the table and says, "Now Mr. Azimo, I really don't care what you think of me, or what you call me. You can spill an endless array of culinary and potable delicacies on me, and I won't even flinch, but if you ever come near my friend here, or his boyfriend, or any other member of _either _glee club again you will not only find your tactics returned, but the pain you felt today will feel like a soft massage given by the hands of an angel. Do we have an accord?" Azimo although stunned manages to mumble, "huh?" Stella rolls her eyes, "do we have a treaty?" Again she is met with confusion and silence. "If you ever try to slushie my friends again I will hunt you down and inflict so much pain that getting clothes lined will feel like a hug from your mommy. Got it?" Azimo nods his head and limps away and Kurt is sitting at the table wondering where she got the gumption. Stella smiles and says, "lesson number one, create a character and commit." Kurt stands and applauds enthusiastically and says, "I don't know if it worked, but you were totally convincing." After hugging Kurt she says, "that's called suspended disbelief, and it's the key to being a great actor." Kurt stood up and smiled and took her hand while leading her to the door and said, "now tell me more about suspended disbelief."


	7. Something Old

Disclaimer: The only part of this that is 100% original is the character of Stella Morales, all else is the creative musings of the Glee team.

_**Author's Notes: **_Hi everyone! As always a BIG thank you to anyone who is reading, I love knowing that my work is reaching other people! And if you're that into the story I would really encourage you to listen to the song I've included in this chapter. I have a very specific vision, and I want you all to see it too! I know I'm a nerd, but I'm cool with that. Also, as you might have noticed this is a second re-working of the chapter. Not much has changed, but I did imply something of a rather sinister nature that took the story a little darker than I wanted to go, so, I decided to change things a bit. However you won't need to re-read this chapter to get the changes, the next will explicitly explain everything.

As always if you could leave a teeny, tiny review I would be so happy! I just want to make sure you're actually enjoying the new chapters and not getting bored with them! The next new chapters will focus on the Murder Mystery Event, sectionals, Winter Formal, Christmas and Christmas break. Charlie will also be stopping by soon, and of course a little 'Rella' action. Rachel's true sentiments will also be known, I know I promised them several chapters ago, but other things have been flooding my mind. Please keep reading, because I am having so much fun writing. XO - PetrastellaX

* * *

><p>"Something Old"<p>

"Are you ready to meet the guys of Dalton?" Blaine asks Stella as they get into his Jeep. Stella smiles and nods her head emphatically adding, "I can't wait! Hot boys in blazers, I am so excited!" Kurt chuckles, "it's not as fabulous as you would think, the monotony killed me!" The three laugh as Blaine sets out to Dalton Academy.

As it turns out when Blaine made his transfer to McKinley the headmaster at Dalton had forgotten one important document in his transfer paperwork. When Blaine found out he viewed it as yet another perfect excuse to visit the guys he had missed, and after all, Stella had never met all the wonderful friends he had made, so it seemed as if the whole situation had been a work of divine intervention. And not to mention he wanted to invite the guys to their Murder Mystery Event.

Ever since Kurt and Stella had their heart to heart, and several subsequent follow-ups, things were good between them, and Kurt had even felt that he had made a real connection with her. However their trip to Dalton was his final test of friendship between him and Stella. Kurt had confided in her about the debacle named Scandals, and his disdain for the devil named Sebastian. During their conversation she had agreed wholeheartedly with him saying, "if I ever meet that boy remind me to kick his ass", and although Kurt didn't like the idea of violence he smiled at the thought of Stella giving Sebastian what he deserved. Blaine, who was blissfully unaware of all that was going on between the two talked endlessly about the boys of Dalton. He talked about Wes and Thad who had graduated and then Nick, Jeff, and Trent who were his closest friends after the two graduates. And then Kurt piped in with information about Sebastian, making his feelings about the 'man-whore' very clear. Blaine being the diplomat he was simply said, "now Kurt, you know the Warblers would never let someone like that in their ranks. He's just, umm, straight forward." Both Kurt and Stella rolled their eyes but Blaine didn't notice, they had pulled into the Dalton parking lot and before Kurt and Stella could even realize the car had stopped he was already outside the car, hopping with the excitement of showing Stella his former safe haven.

Kurt and Stella got out of the car and Stella stared at the massive former mansion in awe. "It's really stunning," she said, "it must have been amazing going to school here." Blaine nodded his head, "it was amazing, but the building and its majesty all pale in comparison to the sanctuary it became to me. And I have you to thank for that. I never would have come here if you hadn't have found it." Stella blushed slightly. If anyone could take credit for getting him to Dalton it was Charlie. He was the one that came to Ohio, packed up all of Blaine's things and moved him into his dorm room. She simply found the place, it was really Charlie who had done the rest. But before she could protest he took her hand first into the front doors of Dalton Academy and lead her to the room where the Warblers regularly held practice. It was 3:45 and no Warblers were present yet, Blaine was glad because it gave him a chance to show her around a bit. Both he and Kurt drug her to various corners of the school showing her their classrooms, where they had first met, and finally where they had shared their first kiss. Stella soaked in each story, it seemed Blaine was at his happiest in this place, and she was glad to see that despite leaving him in his time of need, all the way from California she had managed to do something right for him, even if it wasn't what she _should _have done.

As she looked around the room and contemplated all the good times Blaine must have had in them she heard someone address both Blaine and Kurt, "hey! What are you guys doing here?" They exchanged hellos and the boy moved in to hug Blaine then Kurt and while he hugged Kurt he caught sight of Stella and said, "oh, well hello. I'm Nick." He was clearly a student at Dalton, and he looked very cute in his blazer. Stella moved forward to shake his hand and Blaine started with the introductions, "Nick, this is my best friend, Stella." Nick immediately smiled and said, "wow, you're even more beautiful in person! Blaine had this framed picture of you on his nightstand and all the guys would like to come in his room and . . ." Before Nick can finish his sentence Blaine elbows him in the side and winds him. "What Nick was going to say is," Blaine starts sheepishly, "all the guys had a hard time believing I was gay with such a beautiful girl for a best friend." Stella smiles and says, "umm, thanks I guess." Finally Nick remembers why he came into the room they were in and says, "wait, oh my goodness, I'm so glad you're here! We're trying to rehearse for this number for sectionals, and since we're not competing against you guys until regionals we could really use your help!" Blaine, Kurt, and Stella look at each other and finally Blaine says, "we're happy to help, what can we do?" Nick smiles and rushes them back to the room where Warbler practice is held.

Nick opens the doors to the Warbler's room to find the group in chaos. Jeff bangs the gavel to try and regain peace but the Warblers are simply too noisy. After Nick shouts, "guys, quiet!" several times Stella finally puts her fingers in her mouth and whistles loudly, causing everyone to halt. Blaine and Kurt giggle at the reaction of the boys as they look to the doors and see a _girl _standing in their midst. Nearly every boy's jaw is gaping open, including Sebastian's. Nick addresses the Warblers and says, "look who I found wandering our halls. You all know Kurt and Blaine, or at least have heard of them for our junior members. And this is Stella, Blaine's friend." The younger members kept their distance, simply awestruck by the presence of a girl in their practice room; however the senior members flocked to the trio, all eager to meet the girl. Finally after the mob had dissipated Jeff banged his gavel and said, "this meeting of the Warblers will now come into order." Nick took his seat to the right of Jeff and Trent was seated at his left, and Blaine was happy to see that the members he trusted the most were in charge, at least Sebastian hadn't been placed in any position of authority. Nick then spoke and said, "I know the illness of two of our members and our honorary Warblerette have thrown us into a tizzy, however upon finding these good people wandering our halls and recruiting them to help us, I am happy to say that our new number can still be rehearsed today!" The Warblers broke out in applause and Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and mouthed 'Warblerette?' Nick then moved from behind the desk to fill them in. "You see, we've decided to add a girl into the mix for one of our numbers, we're looking to add some flair to this year's competition" he explained. Blaine and Kurt smiled, and although it was a great idea Blaine could feel the air of change in the group. This was something neither Wes nor Thad would have ever allowed, and although it was refreshing to see that the new leaders were more willing to bend the rules, it was also strange to know this was not the group he had left. But that was the point, he had _left._ Finally Nick said, "but before we can rehearse, we need you in the proper attire." Kurt and Blaine smiled, although they loved the freedom of wearing whatever they wanted at McKinley, there was something comforting and nostalgic about putting on a Dalton uniform. After handing Kurt and Blaine spare uniforms Nick smiled at Stella and said, "and I have one for you too."

Nick took Blaine, Kurt, and Stella to change in his room and the three got dressed. Stella wasn't shy around the boys, immediately she stripped down and got ready to put on the mock uniform. Blaine was clearly unbothered by her half naked body, but Kurt had never seen a girl that bare before. Sure, he had gone to the pool at Quinn's over the summer and had seen the girls of the glee club in their bathing suits, but somehow this was different, she was in her _underwear_. As un-arousing as her body was Kurt couldn't help but stare thinking, _oh, so that's what a bra looks like. I wonder if girl's underwear is uncomfortable, wait, is that a tattoo? Oh my god, those are boobs, wow, they're bouncy. _Stella felt him staring and then said, "I'm sorry Kurt, does this bother you? I'm just so used to changing in front of others, when you're in a play sometimes you have to make quick changes with techies and cast members all around you and you can't be shy." Kurt shakes his head and says, "no, it's okay, I guess I've just never really seen, you know, a girl body this close before." Blaine fakes being hurt and says, "hey, you have a boyfriend standing right here remember" and leans in for a kiss. The shock of an unexpected kiss makes Kurt forget that Stella is just a few feet away in her underwear and he simply continues getting ready. Finally when the three are ready both Kurt and Blaine turn to look at Stella and can't help but laugh at her outfit. The uniform is remarkably similar to the Warbler uniform, the blazer is the same colors, even outfitted with a Warbler pin, however it is clearly tailored for a slim female figure, with a white (and almost scandalously low cut) dress shirt. However the bottom of the outfit is a nearly micro mini flowy skirt that when Stella twirls shows the similarly colored spanks that were (thankfully) provided and to top it off are knee high black socks that with no help of her high heeled ankle boots complete a look that would have come out of a prep boy's dirty fantasy.

"I am not going out there looking like this!" She exclaimed. Kurt and Blaine laugh and she gives them an exasperated look. Once he regains composure Blaine says, "you look really cute, come on, it's just one number, they need our help." She looks at him with her arms crossed and asks, "how many of those guys are straight?" Kurt looks apologetically at her and says, "I'd say 80% of them are." She then throws her arms in the air and flops on Nick's bed, "I am NOT going out there, I'm taking this outfit off and we are going home!" Nick then knocks on the door and enters asking, "is everything okay in here? WOAH!" He catches sight of Stella on his bed and tries not to stare then says, "I am so sorry. My sister is the honorary Warblerette and she picked out the outfit. Needless to say she also has a boyfriend among our ranks and I think this outfit was primarily for him." She then gets up and says, "I am NOT going out there like . . ." but then she gets an idea. Finding confidence she says, "you know what, it's okay. I'll do it. However you might want to get your sister a longer skirt for the competition." She then walks out of his room and down the stairs and Blaine can hear her say, "hello boys, now which one of you is Sebastian?" He looks at Kurt and gives him a look like that says, _what's going on?_ Kurt smiles slightly and then says, "what? I didn't say anything!" After their exchange Nick takes Blaine by the arm and asks, "so, does Stella have a boyfriend?" Blaine whacks him playfully on the back of the head as the boys walk down the stairs and he says, "what, I'm curious!"

* * *

><p>Stella walks down the stairs and decides to hide herself away within a new character. Stella herself would never be caught dead in the outfit she was wearing, it was too revealing and looked too much like she should be twirling on a pole somewhere, definitely not the attire she was used to. Nonetheless it was the perfect outfit to enact a certain vengeance upon a little devil named Sebastian. As she walked down the stairs she caught the glance of every Warbler, not even Sebastian himself could take his eyes off of her. Stella wasn't used to being looked at like that. Stella was a girl you'd call beautiful, never hot, but somehow she realized that 'hot' may have been her key descriptor in that outfit. She resisted the urge to yank on her skirt hem and asked coyly, "so, which one of you boys is Sebastian?" Sebastian looks out from the crowd and says, "hi" and Stella holds out her hand to shake his and says, "hi, I'm Stella." He takes her hand, shakes it and says, "hi, I'm gay." Stella giggles likes a fourteen year old girl and says, "oh, I'll fix that!" Sebastian then says, "no, I don't need fixing, I'm not broken, I'm gay, and I have my sights set on him" he says pointing at Blaine who is standing with Nick and Kurt at the top of the staircase. Stella tries to remain coy and not simply fly into a rage and says, "but he's taken, and besides, you'd have much more fun with a girl." Stella can't believe herself, acting so out of character was making her uncomfortable, but she had no other choice, regardless of what Kurt wanted, she knew Sebastian was no good for Blaine, and she was on a mission to get him to stop harassing Blaine. She now starts to play with the buttons on Sebastian's coat saying, "I wonder what's hidden beneath all those clothes, why don't we go upstairs and take some of them off?" He reflexively swats her hand away saying, "no, don't you understand what 'I'm gay' means?" Now feeling less patient she grabs his neck and applies a tiny amount of pressure and forces his gaze down to her eyes, her voice lowering into its natural deep tone, "I understand what it means like you understand what 'he's taken' means. Now listen up, because I'm only going to say this once, Blaine has a boyfriend and even if he didn't, he wouldn't date a guy like you. So when he says no, it means no. Got it?" Sebastian lets an evil smile creep over his mouth, "so what are you, his mother? Why isn't his boyfriend telling me all of this?" Feeling her anger well up she applies more pressure on Sebastian's neck letting her nails dig into his skin ever so slightly, "I am telling you this because I care about <em>both<em> of them, now you're going to back off, or you won't be able to sing with the Warblers any more, got it?" With each passing word Stella had applied more and more pressure to Sebastian's neck, and by the end of her speech he was about ready to gasp for air. He nodded silently and she released his neck, afterwards saying, "Oh, you're such a dear, and so cute too!" and then walks away to ask Nick what song they'll be rehearsing.

Nick walks toward Stella and asks, "do I even want to know what you and Sebastian were just talking about?" Stella smiles and says, "do you think I look good in this outfit?" Nick grins so wide he looks like the Joker and says, "yes, yes you do." Stella's face then turns cold and she says, "then you better mind your own business." Blaine and Kurt were not too far behind and heard the entire exchange and start to laugh, Nick turns to them and says, "so, this means she hates me right?" Blaine chuckles and says, "no, Stella couldn't _hate _anybody. If anything, she was just trying to remind you that she's just met you, and she doesn't fully trust you yet. Plus I can guarantee you she thinks she looks ridiculous. I haven't seen Stella in a skirt that short ever, and I know she doesn't like all the attention either." Nick then feigns a slight smile and tries to hope that he might still have a chance with Blaine's beautiful best friend. "Alright," he then says, "do you guys know Ben Folds?" Kurt looks at Nick quizzically, but Blaine and Stella smile, she then says, "he wants to know if I know Ben Folds" slightly sarcastically but mostly playful. Nick looks down and she says, "chin up kid, you'll learn I'm just not your typical girl. Once you realize that getting to know me is a breeze."

Kurt had known that from the get-go, and judging by Sebastian's expression, he could only imagine what she had done to him, because instead of harassing Kurt and Blaine he simply glowered at her the entire afternoon. After listening to "You Don't Know Me" a couple of times and getting the basic choreography down Blaine, Kurt and Stella were ready to rehearse the Warbler's number. Nick was the lead singer and he was happy to see that after some time Stella had warmed up to him and was getting into the spirit of the song, dancing playfully with him. Finally they felt ready to take it out into the halls, fully utilizing their environment to give a stellar performance. After Nick explains just what he's after he looks at Stella and says, "I know that skirt is, how shall I say this, less than appropriate, for you to be sliding down banisters, but I really need to get this part down because I'm going to be catching my sister as she slides down it. So, would you mind doing it?" Stella dramatically throws her arm over her face and says, "I suffer for my art", making him laugh and realize that she was just a goofy, spunky girl who just wanted to be one of the guys. The more they treated her like one of them, the more comfortable she became, her beauty and grace were not weapons she wielded to intimidate, that's just how she was. Finally they get set and begin the number.

Nick's part in **Bold**, Stella's in _Italics_ (unison in _**both**_)

Stella sits on the arm of one of the sofas as Nick and the Warbler's begin the song:

**I wanna ask you  
>Do you ever sit and wonder, <strong>Nick moves onto the sofa and Stella sits next to him with her head on his  
><strong>It's so strange <strong>shoulder.  
><strong>That we could be together for<br>So long, and never know, never care  
>What goes on in the other one's <strong>_**head**_**? **Stella looks up at Nick with a concerned look on her face.

**Things I've felt but I've never **_**said  
><strong>_**You said things that I never said  
>So I'll say something that I should have said long ago:<strong> Stella and Nick get up and stand with the rest of the boys and they begin to dance

in typical warbler fashion.  
><em>(You don't know me)<br>_**You don't know me at all  
><strong>_(You don't know me)_  
><strong>You don't know me at all<strong> _(at all)_

**You could have just **_**propped me up**_** on the table like a mannequin **Stella pretends to prop Nick up.  
><em><strong>Or a<strong>_** cardboard stand-up and paint me** _(paint me anything)  
><em>**Any face that you wanted me  
>To be seen.<br>**_**We're  
>Damned<strong>_** by the existential moment where **Nick grabs Stella by the hand and twirls her then dips her.  
><strong>We saw the couple in the coma and<br>It was we were the cliché,  
>But we carried on anyway.<br>**  
><em><strong>So, sure<strong>_**, I could just close my eyes.  
>Yeah, sure, trace and memorize,<br>But can you go back once you know **Stella breaks away from the group and heads toward the door, Nick

follows with a pleading look and he and the rest of the Warblers follow  
><em>(You don't know me) <em>her out into the hall.  
><strong>You don't know me at all<strong>  
><em>(You don't know me)<br>_**You don't know me at all** _(at all)  
><em>  
><em>(You don't know me) <em>Stella backs up the stairs and Nick and the rest of the Warblers stay on the  
><strong>You don't know me at all <strong>ground floor serenading her.  
><em>(You don't know me)<br>_**You don't know me  
><strong>  
><strong>If I'm the person that you think I am<strong> _(Ah ah ahh) _Stella slides down the banister, Nick catches her and  
><strong>Clueless chump you seem to think I am<strong> _(Ah ah ahhh) _spins her around before setting her on the ground.  
><strong>So easily led astray,<br>An errant dog who occasionally escapes and needs a shorter leash, then **Stella grabs Nick's tie, bringing  
><strong>Why the heck would you want me back? <strong>him closer to her and stares  
>into his crystal blue eyes.<br>**Maybe it's because  
><strong>  
><em>(You don't know me at all) <em>Stella pushes Nick back and then heads back for the Warbler  
>rehearsal hall, with all the boys following.<br>**Ahhh ah  
>Ahhh ah<strong>

_(You don't know me, _Once they're all back in the room the boys line up in typical  
><em>you don't know me.) <em>Warbler formation and Stella dances in between them.

**Ahhh ah  
>Ahhh ah<br>**  
><strong>So, what I'm trying to say is <strong>Nick and Stella stand face to face with the boys behind **What**_(What?) _them._  
><em>**I'm trying to tell you  
>It's not gonna come out like I wanna say it cause I know you'll only change it<strong>.  
><em>(Say it.)<br>_  
><em>(You don't know me) <em>For the remainder of the song all the Warblers are in formation dancing_  
><em>**You don't know me at all** in unison.  
><em>(You don't know me)<br>_**You don't know me at all** _(at all)_

(You don't know me)

**You don't know me at all  
><strong>_(You don't know me)_  
><strong>You don't know me at all<strong> _(at all)_

**What?  
><strong>  
><em>(Mmmm, ohh oh<br>Ah ah ah ah ah  
>Aha ah ah ah<br>Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<br>Aha ah  
>Ah ah<br>Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah _Stella and Nick end up back on the couch finishing the song in the pose they  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh oh ohh)<em> started in.

* * *

><p>Everyone cheers at a job well done and the boys congratulate each other. Blaine and Kurt move to catch up with some of the Warblers and Stella takes advantage of Nick's interest in her and asks, "so what's the deal with this Sebastian character?" Nick is surprised she's warmed up to him and says, "well, we don't really know much about him. He's the son of a diplomat and he's lived all over the place, he's even lived in Paris. But other than that he pretty much keeps to himself." Stella nods and watches the way Sebastian moves through the crowd, like a snake stalking its prey. She asks Nick, "is he close to any of the Warblers? Does he seem to have a confidant?" Nick thinks for a moment, and then he remembers that a younger Warbler is his roommate. "If he's tight with anybody," Nick says, "it'd be him." He points out a young tall boy with perfectly coifed black hair and a dazzling white smile. Together he and Sebastian would make for an impressive sight. She turns to Nick and says, "has Sebastian ever done anything questionable, you know, has he ever done anything to make you question his character?" Nick is now puzzled at her, what's with her interest in Sebastian? So he asks, "why are you asking all these questions anyways?" She smiles coyly and says, "let's just say I am keeping my friends close and my enemies closer." Nick was startled at her use of the word 'enemy' and before he could ask anything further she turned to face him with a serious expression and said, "I know you've been a good friend to Blaine and Kurt while they were here, so I'm going to trust you to help me keep them safe. I have a bad feeling about Sebastian, he's after Blaine and whether or not he's with Kurt I know Sebastian is no good for Blaine. I need you to help me keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't try anything. Can I count on you Nick?" Nick nods his head, he was happy to know she viewed him as someone she could trust, and he was also happy to do anything the help out Blaine. As Warblers they were a family, and he was willing to do just about anything to help his family. He asked her, "what has he done? If he's done anything wrong already he can be kicked out of the Warblers." She smiles but says, "he hasn't done anything that bad <em>yet<em>. But with a boy like him, it's only a matter of time. I just want to know that there's someone over here on our side." Nick smiles at her and says, "you can count on me, and I will let the rest of the council know. We'll be on the lookout for any suspicious behavior, just let us know if we can help." Stella felt relieved that he was on her side and the two exchanged numbers. Stella was purely interested in Nick for the help he could offer her should the time arise, however her advances filled within him a hope that he could win the girl's affection.

Stella again approached Sebastian and he rolled his eyes, "listen, I'm not going to tell you again, I'm _gay._" Growing tired of his cockiness she retorts with, "trust me, if you weren't I'd have no reason to talk to you, but I meant every word I said earlier, stay away from Blaine." Sebastian's lips curled into a sinister smile, "Don't think I don't know where you came from, who your father is, where you've already secured a scholarship to. Impressive resume really, I'm sure all the Warblers would like to know. And your new school, I bet they have no idea who you are." Stella scowled at him, "I don't know what you're talking about." Sebastian sniggered, "don't you recognize anyone in this room? A certain roommate of mine perhaps?" Stella looked for the boy with the jet black hair and stared intensely at him. However she couldn't make out who he was so she said, "I've never seen him before. I don't know who you think I am but I have no secrets to hide." Sebastian smiles and says, "oh yes, you and Blaine are so alike, hiding little secrets about who you are and where you've come from. I also know about Blaine's past at Westerville High. He's lucky he's so hot otherwise I would have found his sob story to be such a turnoff. However he did found the Dalton Fight Club so that's been enough to redeem him. He's such a man of mystery that Blaine, I don't know what he sees in that prissy little gay." Just as she was about to retaliate the tall black haired boy walked over to them and then Stella knew, "Addison" she whispered under her breath. Suddenly it all came rushing back, the cast party, the drinks, the dancing, Addison's startling revelation, the black out. She felt tears well up in her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair, "it's good to see you Stella, I hope we can still be friends. I mean, I know I should have called you after our little affair, but since you had a boyfriend I didn't think it was appropriate." She jerked her head away from his reach and growled, "what was inappropriate was your telling everyone I did something I didn't do." He laughed a sinister laugh at her and lowered his face close to hers saying, "I can't help that you left yourself open to gossip that was completely believable. You were begging for it, it's amazing what getting a little alcohol into you does, and it only helped that your silly boyfriend had treated you so unfairly."

Suddenly she felt dirty and unclean. The clothes she wore only increased the sense of disgust and self-consciousness that had begun sweeping over her. She began to tug on her skirt hem when she remembered the persona she had adopted only a few hours ago. She straightened herself and took up a tall, collected confidence and said, "the _only _reason you're here and not in a grave is because my father didn't want a scandal tainting the family name. However I have a feeling that the headmaster of Dalton Academy would be quite interested in knowing your past." The boy sniggered, "oh that? My father has sorted everything out with him, he knows all about the girl who tried to ruin my future. Such a terrible lapse of judgment really, accepting the advances of a famous producer's drunken daughter, or at least that's how I tell it. However the bragging rights did earn me the title of student-director for _Bang, Bang, You're Dead._ Did I ever mention how incredibly sexy you looked when you lied there lifelessly on the floor?" Stella felt herself shrink inwardly and the only thing that kept her standing upright were the tears that were amassing themselves in the chasm her body was becoming. She finally gathered herself enough to stand strong and say, "I don't really care what either one of you do to me. But _leave Blaine and Kurt alone. Or so help me there will be so big a scandal that both of your families will forever be names of infamy." _Sebastian put on a sinister smile and said, "you forget my dear, I have no secrets to hide." Now Stella had no choice but to laugh, she had met Sebastian's type before, and she knew very well there were a plethora of secrets lurking behind his green eyes. Taking advantage of the fact that he had lived in Paris she tossed him a snide comment in French, "Vous pouvez avoir gagné aujourd'hui, mais je ne perds jamais."(You may have won today, but I never loose.) As she turns to walk away he whispers in her ear, "J'aime les défis." (I love a challenge.) Not wanting to reveal her shaken state she saunters over to Blaine and wraps her arm around his, giving Kurt a worried look.

Sebastian turns to Addison and says, "you're sure you've gotten things straightened out with the headmaster? I don't want this to come back to bite me." "Relax," Addison said, seeming calmer than Sebastian whose expression showed no inflection of concern, "I have everyone where I want them. I am getting a career in Hollywood, and mark my words, I will use whoever and whatever I need to in order to get what I want." With his last remarks he slithered away from Sebastian who couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy that he had teamed up with Addison. Sure, Sebastian was up to no good most of the time, however he hadn't resorted to anything worthy of going to jail in order to get what he wanted. However he pushed his worry out of his mind as he silently watched Blaine from afar.

* * *

><p>Blaine eventually got around to inviting the rest of the Warblers to the murder mystery event and by six they were headed back to his home in Westerville. The three walked into the Anderson home, and Blaine called out, "mom, dad, anyone home?" No one answered so he checked the garage and no car was found, "looks like they're out again" he said, almost sounding disappointed. Kurt walked over to Blaine and said, "they sure are gone a lot. Don't they care that you two are here alone almost every weekend?" Blaine laughed noncommittally and said, "maybe they think I'll sleep with Stella if they're not here." Kurt looked worried but Stella hearing their conversation said, "don't worry Kurt, I'm saving that for someone special" and pointed to the ring on her left ring finger. Finally he remembered he was going to ask her about it and so he said, "I've been meaning to ask you what that's about." She smiled and adjusted it and said, "last year my school took the advanced kids to New York for a two week workshop. I had a boyfriend at the time and we had been planning to, you know, do the deed there, but when it came time to, I just couldn't. So instead of getting upset like I thought he would he took me to Tiffany's, because <em>Breakfast at Tiffany's is<em> one of my favorite movies. We didn't have much money but we went up to the floor where they have all the sterling silver and he bought me this ring. He said that whenever it was right, and whenever I was with the right guy I would replace this ring with a real one. I had never thought of myself as one of those girls who was gonna wait till marriage, but I am. Not that I think you're wrong if you don't, I just, for me, I want to only have that experience with one person, the person who will love me forever."

Kurt understood well what she said, if it wasn't for the fact that he had truly believed that he and Blaine would be together forever he didn't know if he could have gone all the way with him. As untraditional and extraordinary as she was she still clung to morals and standards. In Kurt's book that counted for something, and although he still had to find out what had happened between her and Sebastian he felt as if she had already passed the final test of friendship. Blaine walked into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator and much to his dismay there was nothing in there he could easily heat in a microwave. "Stella!" He whined from the kitchen, "I'm hungry, there's nothing to eat!" Both her and Kurt looked at each other and rolled their eyes before walking into the kitchen to feed the whining child. Stella walked over to Blaine who was staring into the open refrigerator as if something would magically appear. As she looked in she saw that it was well stocked with plenty of food to cook so she said, "what are you talking about crazy pants? There's plenty to eat in here! Now shoo, get out of my way, I'm going to make us bruschetta and fettuccini!" He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down as she began to gather ingredients from the fridge. Realizing that Kurt was with them she looked at him and said, "hey, why don't you tell Finn to come over and eat with us, didn't you say your dad and stepmom had to go somewhere again?" Kurt nodded and said, "are you sure? I don't want to make you feed Finn, he can eat like nobody's business!" Stella laughed, "my older brother played soccer through college, if Finn can put away as much as he can I'll be impressed." Kurt laughed and then stepped out into the hall to call Finn. After three rings Finn answered the phone, "what's up?" Kurt responded, "have you eaten yet? I'm at Blaine's and Stella's making dinner, she's inviting you over if you want to come." Kurt could hear the rustling of what sounded like a jacket and the distinct 'thud' of a pair of shoes hitting the ground before Finn replied, "I'll be there in twenty". Kurt laughed as Finn hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen.

When Kurt walked into the kitchen he saw what could have been the future for Blaine if he had been straight. Stella was wearing an apron and chopping tomatoes while a pot of water boiled on the stove and Blaine had the task of grating parmesan cheese, the two discussed their day and other simple things in their lives. Kurt stood back to watch them for a while, the way they interacted was so cute, it was like watching an old married couple, like they belonged in a 50's sitcom with a son named Dennis and a dog. Eventually Stella noticed Kurt was just standing there so she said to him, "Kurt, come sit down, would you like something to drink? Blaine you're such a bad boyfriend just letting him stand there like that." "Oh, sorry," Blaine said as he set the cheese down and wiped the pieces off of his hands. Kurt just laughed and said, "no, it's fine. I was just watching the two of you. You're so cute." Stella laughed, "oh Kurt, you're full of it! Blaine's cute, I'm not." Kurt shook his head, "now that's not true. You're adorable. You're beautiful, you're like Audrey Hepburn come back to life, a Latina Audrey." Stella's cheeks flushed red at Kurt's words and she said, "stop with the flattery, I already approve of you for Blaine." Blaine laughed and said, "I think he said that because he'd like you to be a surrogate mom for us someday." Now it was Kurt's turn to blush, "I thought you said you weren't going to mention that to her!" Blaine laughed and Stella looked at them both and said, "wait, you boys are already talking about kids? Oh my god, there is no man in this relationship is there?" Blaine faked a hurt face and Stella laughed and said, "oh you know I'm just kidding. But if you would like a child, my uterus is available for rental, right after I win my first Oscar." Kurt's eyes widened at her use of the word 'uterus' and she said, "oh brother, you're so gay I can't say uterus! Please don't tell me the sight of my naked body scarred you." Kurt then felt the need to retaliate and said, "no, but the sight of that tattoo was disturbing." Stella's eyes widened and she said, "you noticed that?" Kurt smiled and Blaine said, "and who said you could get a tattoo? Let me see it, where is it?" Stella ignored Blaine and went back to chopping tomatoes. Blaine walked over to her and said," you're not getting out of this, show me the tattoo!" Stella sighed and said, "fine, here." She moved the apron aside, lifted her shirt slightly and pulled he pants down revealing her left hip where there was a small bird tattooed. Blaine looked at it for several seconds and then he said, "is that for, did you get that because . . ." he couldn't finish his sentence. She nodded her head and said, "why don't you tell Kurt what it means." Kurt stepped closer to get a good look at Stella's tattoo as Blaine explained its meaning to him.

"When Stella and I were kids, we were obsessed with birds, we always said one day we would become birds and be free and fly away to where ever we wanted to go" Blaine began. "Well just before Stella moved we stumbled upon this old Japanese tradition that if you fold 1,000 paper cranes they'll grant you a wish, so we started folding them before Stella left, but we couldn't finish. We were going to wish to be birds and fly away. Well, when the Sadie Hawkins incident happened . . ." again his voice trailed off. She walked over to him and said, "Kurt knows I came back," placing her hand on his shoulder. He simply shrugged at her statement and said, "when she came back she finished them. I woke up one morning and there they were, in my room, waiting for me to make a wish. I never told you this, but, I wished that I could be a bird and fly away to a safe place, somewhere that I could feel at home. And then you found me Dalton, and I was a Warbler, my wish came true." Stella's eyes filled with tears, although she had known he was a Warbler she had never connected that with their childhood obsession or the fact that her actions had made a bigger impact than she had ever realized. They hugged and she said, "I'm so glad your wish came true, I always thought that when I left . . ." her voice now trailed. However a knock on the door interrupted them and ever the collected girl she immediately pulled away dried her tears and said, "that must be Finn, I'll get it."

Kurt noticed Blaine had gotten misty eyed as well and pulled him into a hug, "are you okay?" Blaine nodded his head into Kurt's chest and said, "I've just never really thought about that. I mean, I always knew all those facts, but when I saw her tattoo, it all just came to me. I was free, I was a _Warbler_, she really did make my wish come true. And I've never even thanked her." Kurt kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and couldn't help but feel that he had so much more to live up to than he realized.

* * *

><p>The four sat around the Anderson's dinner table and talked and laughed, Finn mostly pretended to listen as he gobbled up endless amounts of food, and Stella the ever ready hostess simply plopped more food on his plate when she noticed he was getting low. After four platefuls Finn said, "okay, no more, I'm going to explode." Stella laughed and said, "well why don't you go explode in the living room, it's more comfortable in there." The four moved into the living room and sat down on the couches and chairs situated in the living room. Blaine lit a fire in the fireplace and said, "Stella, that dinner was so awesome, so much better than Breadsticks." Stella then got up off the couch with a start and said, "speaking of Breadsticks, I've got a date with Rory there tomorrow! Kurt, help me pick out an outfit!" And with one swift motion Kurt was off the couch and up the stairs to help Stella pick out an outfit. Finn looked over at Blaine and said, "Rory and Stella, how do you feel about it?" Blaine shrugged his shoulders, not really wanting to have that kind of conversation with the guy who was ignoring him in glee club so he simply said, "it's fine I guess." Finn suddenly realized this was his golden opportunity to apologize to Blaine, after all it was the right thing to do, not to mention the bargain he had made with Stella after she agreed to help Santana. Although he was full and about ready to doze off he straightened himself and tried once again to make conversation.<p>

"Rory's a good guy you know, I'm sure he'll be a gentlemen with Stella." Finn said to Blaine. However Blaine still wanted nothing to do with him so he said, "if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it. I have homework anyhow, the remote to the tv is on the coffee table if you want to watch something." Blaine moved to get up off the sofa but Finn stopped him and said, "wait, I need to talk to you. I need to apologize." Blaine thought to himself, _gee ya think? _He folded his arms across his chest and sat back down, finally he said, "I am all ears." Finn looked at the ground for a minute, it was easy to admit to Stella his feelings, but Blaine was a guy, and talking about feelings to other guys was never easy. But if he was going to make things right this is what he had to do. "I have to apologize to you," he said, "because I haven't been treating you fairly." Blaine nodded his head and then said, "and what caused you to come to that realization? Stella? If you're only apologizing because you made some kind of deal with her, save it, I don't need your pity." Finn shook his head, "no, that's not why. I mean, she made me realize I was being a jerk, but I want to apologize because I'm wrong and I need to make it right." Blaine stood up, feeling more and more upset with Finn, "you know I tried really hard when I came to glee club to be a part of the team, give you helpful suggestions, participate, but you just pushed me aside like I was nothing! Do you know what it took for me to get to McKinley? I had to leave Dalton, the only place that felt like home to me, the only place I felt safe, just to come here and be treated like dirt. I love Kurt, and I'm not sorry to be with him, but I hated the way you made me feel. I felt powerless, I felt like no one cared or wanted me in glee club, I felt like if I disappeared no one would wonder where I went. It's awful, feeling like no one wants you." Finn finally realized what Stella had been trying to get him to understand, unity didn't just come from everyone working together, it also came from treating each other as equals. Finn lowered his head and said with the most soft and sincere tone, "I'm sorry dude. I'm so incredibly sorry."

Blaine looked at Finn sitting there on the sofa his head slumped mournfully down to the floor, and for the first time he was at the advantage, he was looking down at Finn, he was the one with all the power. But he wasn't going to roll over, not so easy. He walked closer to Finn and said, "all I wanted was to be part of the New Directions and feel like I was wanted. But if it takes Stella to make all that happen, forget it. She's done a lot for me, but this is enough. Either you accept me for me, or don't pretend you like me, but I won't be accepting an apology you were coerced to give." Finn looked up at him but didn't stand, he looked Blaine straight in the eye and said, "I was jealous. You're smarter than me, you're better looking, you're a better singer, I feel inferior around you. I felt that if I let everyone see how much better of a leader you could be then they'd start looking to you instead of me. I like feeling that I'm needed and important to everyone in glee club, and I got afraid that you would take it all away. That's no excuse for how I acted, but it's the truth, and I'm sorry. Besides, I'm a senior, and someone has to take care of them when I'm gone." Finn smiled at his last words and then hung his head again. Blaine contemplated his words carefully, Finn had actually admitted something quite personal and even emasculating, it couldn't have been easy. And foe what it was worth, he truly did seem remorseful. After contemplating a while he sat on the sofa with Finn and said, "I can see where you're coming from. If someone younger had come into the Warblers and suddenly won everyone over I'd have felt threatened. I accept your apology, just so long as you don't revert back to your old ways and ignore me again." Finn looked over at Blaine and smiled, he said, "I promise you I won't. I like you, and I want to know that the New Directions will be in good hands when I'm gone." Blaine smiled back and said, "I promise to love them as my own." Finn chuckled and said, "so can I shake your hand or are you cool with a hug?" Blaine reached over and pulled Finn into a man hug, and after a brief moment the two heard both Kurt and Stella squeal in excitement over something and Blaine said, "well, I guess they've picked an outfit."

* * *

><p>Stella brought Kurt into her room and shut the door behind them. Kurt looked around the room and marveled at its design, it was simple for sure, but it had her signature that was unmistakable. She sat down on the bed and motioned for Kurt to sit next to her. Kurt sat on her bed next to her and asked, "what happened with Sebastian today?" Stella picked at her comforter trying to figure out how she would explain without going into great detail the events of the day. "Well the good news is," she said, "Nick and the council are on our side. I didn't tell them about Scandals or anything, I just let them know that Sebastian needed to be watched closely." Kurt nodded in approval, although he had thought of going to Nick and Jeff he hadn't actually wanted to, something about getting them involved seemed childish, but Stella had proven that her wisdom was greater than his. "But there's bad news?" he then asked. She nodded, "Sebastian's roommate and co-conspirator used to go to OCSHA with me, and he's worse than Sebastian. I know we can beat them, but I have no idea what they're capable of together. But don't worry Kurt, I'm on your side, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep Sebastian away from Blaine." Kurt smiled at her and drew her into a hug, "I'm so happy to have you here. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, and I'm glad you love Blaine so much to help him out, help us out. But I don't want to see you get hurt while fighting our battles. I worry about you. I could see they way that guy looked at you, did he do something to you?" Stella didn't want to admit to Kurt what he had done, or that she had gotten herself into such a position in the first place so she glazed over it and said, "let's just say we have a history, but that doesn't matter. He can't hurt me anymore. Besides, I owe it to Blaine, I need to protect him now, I can't fail him again." Kurt took her hand in his and said, "you didn't fail him, you granted his wish, you <em>did <em>protect him. You've been a good friend to him, and I want you to stop telling yourself you failed him, because when he saw your tattoo today, he actually said he had never said thank you for all you had done. If anything, he owes you." She smiled at Kurt and mouthed 'thanks' and then she got up and opened her closet and said, "okay, what shall I wear tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>After Kurt and Stella had picked out the outfit they came down stairs and watched tv with Blaine and Finn. After a few hours the boys went home and Blaine and Stella went up to bed. It was a cold and windy night and just before Blaine fell asleep he could hear the patter of raindrops on his window. At three am Blaine awoke to a loud clap of thunder and he looked over to check the time. As he rolled onto his side he thought he heard a faint crying noise, but assumed it was the wind. He shut his eyes to doze off but was startled by a blood curdling scream. He immediately ran to Stella's room to find her lying on the floor, crying in the fetal position. He ran to her side and put her in his lap, he stroked her hair as she clenched his shirt in her fists, fighting the on-coming panic attack. When she had finally caught enough air she whispered, "go to my nightstand, open the draw, bring me the medicine." Blaine got up and did just so, not even able to think about what she had said. He brought her water and asked, "how many do you need?" She put up two fingers and he opened the bottle and handed her two, her hand shaking violently as she held it out. He helped her raise the glass to her mouth and take the pills, and after she did he set the water on the floor and held her in his arms again, rocking her gently whispering, "I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe, you're safe." After twenty minutes her pills kicked in and she stopped shaking, he looked down at her and said, "what can I do?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "stay with me." He smiled and picked her up and placed her in bed and climbed in on the opposite side. She snuggled up to him and listened to his heartbeat, steady and quiet till it lulled her back to sleep.<p>

Blaine couldn't sleep, he had never seen a panic attack before and seeing Stella that helpless, that out of control had scared him like nothing else. When he was certain she had fallen asleep he began to cry, for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do or how to make things better. After an hour he finally felt sleepy again, but before he could rest he resolved in his mind, _I need Charlie, if any knows what to do, it's him. _With the comfort of knowing Charlie would help him he finally settled down into a peaceful sleep.


	8. 1,000 Paper Cranes

Disclaimer: The only part of this that is 100% original is the character of Stella Morales, all else is the creative musings of the Glee team.

* * *

><p>"1,000 Paper Cranes"<p>

At seven a.m. Blaine awoke to the wind rustling through the trees. He looked over to see that Stella had rolled onto her side and was facing the opposite direction, breathing steadily to a constant beat. He gently got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, starting his normal morning routine. It was quite out of the normal for Blaine to wake up that early on a Saturday morning, but the events of the previous night had rocked him to his core leaving him shaky and nervous. After washing his face and brushing his teeth he went back into Stella's room to check up on her. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping, she looked peaceful and happy, and a slight smile had curled her lips. She had no makeup on and she looked just as he remembered her when they were younger, the same dark eyelashes fluttering across her ivory cheeks, the same light pink lips slightly parted in relaxed sleep. He gently brushed her soft auburn hair out of her face as he looked at her, wondering where the years had gone and what had happened since she had left. Finally he turned his attention to her nightstand and picked up her phone, not wanting it to wake her should it ring, but also wanting to use it to call her brother, _their brother_, Charlie. Blaine plucked the phone from its charger and then headed down stairs to make himself some coffee before calling Charlie.

As Blaine got his coffee ready he kept thinking back to the past week's events wondering what could have triggered her panic attack. _Could it have been the date with Rory, _he thought to himself, _no, she came home happy with how things went, that can't be it. Maybe it's the stress from the murder mystery event, or maybe Kurt's said something to her. No, no, he would never hurt my best friend. Was it Dalton? Did something happen at Dalton? Or was it because of the tattoo and what I said? Did something happen in California that she's not telling me? Whatever it is, Charlie will know, he'll help me sort this out. _

Blaine had never seen someone have a panic attack before. He had heard Kurt many times threaten to have one, but he had never seen one for himself. Stella was literally out of control, shaking violently and clutching to him as if she let go she would fall off of a cliff. She could barely catch her breath and judging by the medication she had it was not the first time she had gotten one; it seemed as if they were a regular affair with her. He had been surprised at how calm he managed to stay while she went through the ordeal, and it was then that he realized how strong she had to have been when she had visited him after the Sadie Hawkins incident. Somehow she had managed not to give him the dejected and pained look that the nurses gave him, yet she was not stoic like his father nor was she so shaken like his mother that she ran from the room crying; she simply walked in and sat down in a chair, talking to him like they had just seen each other the day before.

* * *

><p>Blaine heard a knock at his door and a moment later his nurse walked into his room. She was carrying a syringe and some water and Blaine recoiled at the sight of the needle. The nurse smiled softly at him, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling in the bight fluorescent lights above him and said, "don't worry sweetheart, this one's just going in your iv, no pricking necessary." He managed to offer a slight hum of satisfaction at her as she injected the pain medication into his iv. When she was done she poured him some water and slipped a straw into the cup and handed it to him to drink. As he drank up the water she said, "so how are you feeling today hon? Any unbearable pain or headaches?" He shook his head 'no' as she checked his pulse and stuck a thermometer in his ear. After pulling the thermometer out she smiled and said, "good, no fever. I hope you're hungry. Today we're having yogurt and granola for breakfast with scrambled eggs. Would you like plain or strawberry yogurt?" Blaine thought a moment and said, "strawberry please" and she smiled and said, "good choice." After checking his iv once more and pouring him more water she said, "well, breakfast will be here in half an hour. Now I've got some good news for you." She smiled with her last words and Blaine sat up straighter, hoping that it was news he could go home today. She said, "are you up for visitors? There's a pretty young lady out in the hall who's just dying to see you, and she's brought you some coffee." Blaine smiled excitedly, he wasn't sure it was Stella, but there could have been no other young lady that would be coming to see him, and then he asked her, "wait, how do I look?" The nurse smiled and said, "dashing, she'll be swept off her feet." Blaine chuckled a bit and said, "okay, I'm ready."<p>

The nurse walked out of his room, her blonde ponytail swishing to and fro behind her, a moment later the curtain to his room was pushed aside and he saw her smiling face, carrying a cup of Lima Bean coffee, a copy of "No Fear Shakespeare: Hamlet", and his iPod. Blaine kept himself composed as she walked towards him looking just as young and innocent as the day they had said goodbye. She placed his coffee on the table and pushed it over to him saying, "just like you like it, black with two sugars. But I got you decaf, you're a recovering man, you don't need too much caffeine." Blaine chuckled, leave it to Stella to act like a protective mother. She looked at him as though she had just seen him yesterday, as if he wasn't lying in a hospital bed having just been beaten to a bloody pulp and left for dead in the Westerville High parking lot. It made him want to cry, but he held back his tears and took a sip of his coffee. "Thank you so much," he said, "they don't give teenagers coffee here." She frowned and said, "what bastards, this place is terrible," and then moved to sit in a chair next to his bed. He looked at her book and said, "wait, did you get a role in Hamlet?" She nodded to the affirmative and smiled broadly. He looked at her with pride and said, "oh I'm so happy for you, after two years you're finally getting a big role!" She chuckled and said, "well it's not _that_ big, I'm Ophelia." He smiled, "there are no small parts, just small actors." She laughed and said, "yes, in our case I'd say that's true." He looked at her with a sarcastic sense of dejection and she only laughed at him and said, "you better drink that before it gets cold." He nodded and moved to pick up the coffee, this time feeling pain from his broken rib shoot up his arm, causing him to knock the cup onto the floor. He couldn't think about the coffee or what Stella would think, he could only groan loudly as the pain shot through his chest and down his left arm. He hadn't noticed that she had shot out of her seat and ran to his right side, letting him grip her hand as the pain coursed through his body. As the pain subsided he loosened his grip and looked up at her expecting to see her look at him as his mother had. However she didn't, her face was calm and strong, and her amber eyes had a warmth and comfort that only a mother could have for her child. He looked into her eyes and felt his own start to well with tears; finally he broke down and gripped her hand tightly, as if asking her to never let go. She squeezed back lightly and got into the bed with him, resting his head on her chest and rocking him gently. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair and whispered in his ear, "it's okay Blaine, I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you any more; I won't let anyone hurt you again. I love you." Blaine couldn't understand why he felt so safe with her or why her simple actions felt so right, but they did, and finally he let all of his tears fall, all the pain and agony from the name calling and the shoving and finally the beating he let flow from his eyes to be protected by the girl who had always been there, the girl who meant the world.

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't realized he was lost in his memory until the coffee maker signaled that his morning brew was ready. It had been a long time since he had let himself think that deeply about the hospital stay two years ago, and he had tried to hide away all the memories he had of that time. But today they had returned; each sight, each sound, and each smell fresh like they were only yesterday. He poured himself some coffee and added the sugar, thinking about how he would address Charlie about the night before.<p>

At seven forty five Blaine had finally woken up enough to feel he was ready to call Charlie. He breathed heavily, although he and Charlie had talked regularly, he had never had to have this kind of conversation with him, at least not since Stella had left and Charlie moved him into his dorm at Dalton. He scrolled through the contacts in Stella's iPhone and found Charlie's number, he paused to make sure Stella hadn't woken, and then tapped the number, waiting for the phone to ring.

**Ring**

_Blaine waited in silence._

_**Ring**_

_He started to pace back and forth in his living room. _

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

"_Hey bright eyes, how's Ohio?" _Charlie asked on the other end, his voice full of happiness and enthusiasm, he was glad to hear from his sister.

"_Hey Charlie, this is Blaine." _He said timidly_._

"_Oh, hey Blaine, sorry, I thought my phone said it was Stella. How are ya kiddo?" _Charlie answered back.

"_I'm calling you from her phone because something happened last night, and I need you to be honest with me and answer some questions." _Blaine responded.

Charlie shifted in his seat and cleared his throat saying_, "Is my sister alright?" _

"_She's fine," _Blaine said flatly_, "but when did she start having panic attacks?" _

"_She had a panic attack?" _Charlie tried to sound incredulous.

"_Don't bs me man, she had medication, so obviously this wasn't the first time. What's going on? Be honest with me Charlie." _Blaine said.

"_I don't know what to tell you kiddo, that's a question my sister will have to answer." _

"_Stop calling me kiddo, and stop treating me like I can't handle this. Ever since she got here I can tell she's been hiding a secret from me and I'm done waiting for her to tell me, so you're going to. I'll come to Chicago if I have to." _Blaine said gritting his teeth.

Charlie sighed and said_, "She doesn't want anyone to know, my dad doesn't want anyone to know. I can't believe she let herself have a panic attack in front of you, I only know about them because my parents told me. Dad acts like it doesn't happen; only mom and I have tried to help her." _

"_She must have been having a bad dream last night because I heard her scream. I ran to her room and I found her on the floor. What happened to her Charlie? What isn't she telling me?" _

Charlie sighed and finally said_, "alright, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me that you're going to tell Stella I'm telling you so you can help her." _

Blaine promises and Charlie begins to tell Blaine about the summer before and how Addison had overheard a conversation between Stella's father and their theatre director and revealed to her that her father had basically bought her role as Ophelia. Esteban went to her director her freshman year and demanded to know why after two years she had not yet received a starring role, the director informed him that although Stella was talented, she wasn't ready. So her father promised to donate a substantial amount of money in order to change the director's mind. As soon as the transaction was completed auditions were held and Stella found herself with the role of Ophelia. When she found out she had spiraled into a depression, and soon anxiety and fear overtook her that the one thing she wanted more than anything was never going to happen. When she confronted her father he admitted to his actions and said that he would do it again in a heartbeat. At Charlie's story and Blaine's revelation that there had been an Addison amongst the Warbler ranks it didn't take the two of them long to put the pieces together and realize that it had been Addison that had set her off. After an hour and a half the two were winding up their conversation.

"_I'm glad she has you to take care of her Blaine, my dad is such a jerk, any time my mom tries to help Stella out he snaps at her and says she's coddling my sister, making her weak. Please take care of her, and keep that guy away from her."_

"_I promise Charlie, she's my sister too, I won't let him hurt her. I'm actually glad I can help, maybe I can repay some of the kindness she showed me two years ago." _

Charlie smiled on the other end and said, _"You two are good for each other. I'm so proud of the two of you. If you need anything just call me, and I'll do what I can to help."_

"_Thanks" _Blaine says.

"_Oh and Blaine, one more thing" _Charlie adds.

"_Yeah" _he replies.

"_When she wakes up, make her chamomile tea, it helps keep her calm." _

"_Sure thing, thanks again Charlie" _Blaine says and then hangs up the phone_. _

Blaine couldn't believe that someone had done something so cruel and heartless to her and he couldn't believe the Warblers would let someone amongst their ranks like that. Just as he had resolved to call Nick right that minute and have both Addison and Sebastian ousted from the Warblers he heard Stella come down the stairs. As he looked at the staircase the sunlight peeked through some clouds and into the window at the landing of the split staircase. The sunlight flooded around her, making her look like an angel, slowly descending from a heavenly abode. She wore a smile on her freshly washed face, and for a moment she looked just as she had when Blaine had awoken every morning to her smile, the only bright spot in his hospital room.

* * *

><p>For the third night in a row Blaine had slept well, and the pain in his ribs and legs was starting to subside, slowly leaving him behind with only bruises and cuts to show for his harrowing ordeal. He finished breakfast as Stella practiced her lines aloud. After he finished his last bites she moved his tray from in front of him and asked, "would you like some coffee today?" She already knew the answer was 'yes' but had asked anyways. He gave her a look that said, 'duh' and chuckled slightly. Stella gathered her things from her chair and said, "well then I'm going to your place to shower up because if I don't the nurses are going to think you died in here." He laughed at her, she had such a way with words, "oh come on, it's not that bad, they'll probably just think I've adopted a pet skunk." "Haha" she said sarcastically, "do you want anything else? A book from home? A favorite pillow? Perhaps a favorite movie?" He thought long and hard and then said, "well, a fresh pair of pants would be nice, bring any movie we used to watch as kids, and maybe the sunglasses Charlie gave me?" Stella smiled, she immediately knew where everything was, she had been planning to stay in his room before she realized that she'd be sleeping at the hospital with Blaine, but that didn't matter, she was happy to be able to provide the comfort that his parents couldn't seem to. "Okay," she said, "I'm going to shower and get your stuff and then get the coffee. The nurse should be by in 45 minutes, and I should be back in an hour and a half. Think you'll be ok if I'm gone that long?" He nodded 'yes' and said, "thank you, I'm sorry that you're having . . ." but before he could finish she waved her hand to sush him. "Don't say you're sorry," she said, "I'm the one who should be sorry that I wasn't here to protect you." They both looked into each other's eyes and finally Stella broke the silence, "I love you Blaine." He smiled and said, "I love you too Stella. Thank you." She blew him a kiss and then walked out the door, wiping her tears from her eyes as she got to the hallway.<p>

Blaine's nurse saw her and came over to her, "are you okay sweetie?" Stella tried to regain composure and nodded 'yes'. The nurse pulled her into a hug and said, "it breaks my heart to see that the only person he has is you. His parents don't even seem to care, you two are so young to be dealing with these things alone." Stella pulled away from the nurse and said, "he's going to be okay right? I mean, he's going to recover." The nurse smiled at her sweetly, "of course hon, his wounds will be gone in a few months. He will always have emotional ones, but he's going to be just as healthy as before." Stella nodded to acknowledge her words and then the nurse asked, "are you going to marry that boy some day?" Stella looked at her and momentarily and then said, "you don't know why he was beaten do you?" The nurse shook her head and said, "the doctors only tell us relevant medical information, and he's never mentioned anything about the event." Stella stepped closer to her and said, "he's gay, that's why those boys beat him up." The nurse's expression changed instantly and she suddenly felt even sorrier for both Blaine and Stella. After muttering, "that's awful" she composed herself and said, "it must be hard for you then, being so in love with someone you can't have." Stella looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Blaine is like a brother to me, we grew up together, he's my best friend, I don't love him like that." The nurse put her hand on Stella's shoulder and said, "a woman can only have love so strong for a man if he's her son or her lover." Stella had always know that she had a longing for her and Blaine to be more, but when he had come out to her she had tried as best as she could to stifle it. But would she really have gotten on a plane in the middle of the night, leaving behind important rehearsals for her first starring role, and seriously contemplate a return to Ohio for just any one of her friends? She knew the answer was 'no' but she told the nurse, "he has no one else, I can't leave him to just rot away here. He means the world to me, and I . . . I. . . I love him." The nurse pulled her into another hug and said, "it's okay sweetie, everything will work out the way it should. Maybe someday his love for you will change, but even if it doesn't, I know you're saving his life by being here for him. You're the best medicine and nurse he has, you're what's kept him alive, and I know he'll always cherish you for it." Stella acknowledged her words and then walked away, determined to finish the paper cranes she and Blaine had started.

* * *

><p>Stella smiled as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She wordlessly walked past Blaine and got herself a glass of water and then opened the refrigerator. As she rummaged through it aimlessly she asked Blaine, "what would you like for breakfast?" He walked into the kitchen behind her, waited for her to face him and then closed the refrigerator door and said, "we need to talk." Stella tried to diffuse the situation with humor and said, "you breaking up with me Anderson? What will I do? Where will I go? Can you at least give me time to find another apartment?" He kept a serious expression on his face despite her humor and said, "I talked to Charlie this morning." She walked over to the living room and sat down comfortably on one of the sofas and said, "oh you did? How is he?" Blaine sat down beside her and said, "worried, like I am." He heard the tea kettle on the stove and said, "wait here, I'll be right back." After he got up from the sofa Stella noticed her phone was sitting on the coffee table in front of her so she quickly shot off a text message to Charlie.<p>

_I can't believe you told him, I thought you knew how to keep your mouth shut.-S_

Just a moment later Charlie replied.

_He deserves to know the truth. It's time to let someone help you kiddo, let him help you through this. Don't be mad at me, we both love you and are trying to help.-C _

Just as she was about to respond Blaine walked into the living room with a cup of chamomile tea in his hand and handed it to Stella. "Charlie said it helped you stay calm," he said, "and I need you calm for this conversation." She held the cup in her hand but didn't respond, after a few moments she let out an infinitesimal sigh and gave in to his request. She set down the cup on the table and said, "alright, out with it."

Blaine began to fill her in on as much as he knew about her incident with Addison, and when he was done he said, "so what happened? Why didn't you even tell me when this was going on?" She looked at the floor and tried to compile the endless string of words she felt could fall from her mouth. As she began to think about the events that led up to her ordeal, why she had returned to Ohio, she felt her head begin to spin. Would she tell him how she felt? Would she tell him her biggest reason for coming back? _No. He can never know, that is something that I am taking to the grave. _Finally she decided on where to begin. "It all started," she said, "with Hamlet." She got up, as if standing would make it easier to remember "Well I never understood why my father had made such an issue of my wanting to stay here, with you. He loves you, at least that's what he said when I left, but when I told him I wanted to stay with you he got angry. He told me I would be dead to him if I didn't take my opportunity at OCSHA. I couldn't understand it, it was like my father had changed overnight, no longer the kind and caring man who had raised me. You see, that's why I was so torn about leaving you. I wanted to stay, I wanted to be there for you, I wanted to make up for not stopping those boys from hurting you."

Although she remained stoic and composed through her last words Blaine could sense her heartbreak. Although it had hurt him more than anything when she left, he had never thought that it would hurt her too. He understood, she had an opportunity at OCSHA that might never come again, and based upon what she was saying about Mr. Morales' changing attitude, he could understand her need to go and please her father. Ever since he came out to his parents he had felt the burden of never being good enough for them, he well understood the pain of knowing that the person who had once thought you were their everything now treated you as if you were nothing. It also saddened him to know that Mr. Morales, the very man who had sent Stella to him in the first place was now expressing a change of heart. Blaine had always felt that if things had gotten truly unbearable with his parents he could run away to California and the Morales'. But now it seemed as if his safe haven was gone, leaving only Stella and Charlie to rely on, and as best as they try, neither of them could truly be parents. He got up from the sofa and stood next to her and said, "go on, I want to know." She didn't look at him but kept staring out the window, watching the sparrows that had begun to flitter about the trees in the Anderson's front yard, whishing she could trade lives with one of them. "Well when I came back I was a mess. I had left you when you needed me the most, and returned to a father that was someone I didn't know. I tried as best I could to please him, but he only seemed to get angrier. I had a glimmer of hope when I heard we were having scouts come from colleges to check out our seniors. Every day I stayed as late as I could, rehearsing long after everyone else had gone home. Ophelia and I became one person. Our reasons for sorrow weren't the same, but that didn't matter, her sorrows became mine and mine hers, and finally, I couldn't even tell the difference. Well closing night the scouts came and I gave them everything. Every ounce of pain I felt Ophelia poured out of her heart, letting herself go crazy till she drowned herself in a river. It was everything I felt, and it was almost surreal to wake up from it all, still alive, with all her problems simply gone, no longer a part of me."

Blaine placed his hand on her shoulder, realizing this was how she had become the actress she was, she had felt pained at leaving him and all that pain had given her a sense of empathy unmatched in most young actresses. She looked at him and said, "when I talked to a man from Julliard I thought that all my problems were solved, they offered me a scholarship, all I had to do was keep acting. When I told my father he only managed a slight smile and since then he worked me harder than I've ever worked." Blaine listened intently and said, "so how did Addison find out? How does he fit in?"

She moved to sit on the sofa and Blaine followed her, she curled herself up so that her knees were at her chest, arms wrapped around her shins, "one day my father went back to my director who had asked for another "donation", this time to keep quiet about their agreement. Well, Addison walked in on the conversation, and then he was armed with enough information to ruin me forever." She picked up her chamomile tea and took a sip, placed the cup on her knee and held it with one hand and finished explaining, "one night we had a cast party, and just before the party Steven and I had a huge fight, so I went alone and I began drinking. Addison took advantage and just kept giving me more, and finally I blacked out. The next morning I woke up and I was in his room, in his bed, and I suddenly realized that I was now in a world of trouble. He told me we hadn't done anything, but that wouldn't be the story he would be telling people. He told me about my father's deal and in exchange for keeping quiet about it he was going to tell people that we had slept together. I didn't know what to do, but if people knew my father had paid off our director there would be a bigger scandal than what his story was going to cause. Or so I thought." Blaine began stroking her hair in an attempt to keep her calm, but he didn't need to, not once had Stella gotten teary eyed or let her voice show emotion, she was expressionless, flat, a monotone robot simply supplying information.

"Eventually, my father heard the story. He was furious, but I told him that that story was used to save his reputation, and mine, as far as I was concerned we were both frauds. It got harder and harder for us to get along, and finally we didn't talk at all. He blamed me and said it was my entire fault, and truthfully I agree." Blaine got up and protested, "it is _not_ your fault. He's the one who paid off the director; he's the one who didn't have faith in you. You're not a fraud Stella, those scouts wouldn't have offered you a scholarship if you weren't worthy of one." She remained expressionless, letting her fingers trace the rim of her mug. "After people had heard Addison's story they treated me differently, the girls called me a slut and were mean to me, the guys kept trying to sleep with me, as if doing the producer's daughter was going to get them somewhere. Well it worked for Addison. He was the student director for _Bang, Bang, You're Dead_, and that's when I couldn't bear it anymore. I contacted the people at Julliard to see if there was any way I could keep my scholarship without going to OCSHA. They offered to hold a spot for me, I wouldn't get a scholarship but I could get a guaranteed spot, provided that wherever I go, I performed at least once a year in some fashion or another. My father was furious, he said he wasn't going to pay for it, but when Charlie got the deal for the Chicago library he said he had more than enough to send me, and then it was done. The next thing I knew I was on a plane here, ready to make right everything I had done wrong."

Blaine couldn't believe she was sitting there, so clam, sipping her tea as if they had been discussing the weather or some other mundane event in their lives. Finally he said, "how can you be so calm about all of this? Last night you scared the crap out of me, I have never seen you like that. But here you are, sitting there and calmly telling me that you've basically been blackmailed by that guy, disrespected by your father, made to feel as if you're not talented, bullied and generally humiliated, all things you've been hiding from me. How can you hide this from me? I told you everything, why didn't you tell me? Do you think I'm too weak? Why won't you let me help you?"

She couldn't say anything, she felt badly, but what could she say? She let her gaze fall to the floor and finally he confronted her, forcing her gaze to meet his. "Talk to me, don't shut me out. What's happening to you?" She smiled effortlessly which was surprising since her medication usually left her rather expressionless, her earlier smiles had been the product of force and steady concentration. She finally explained, "I'm sorry, my medication kind of leaves me zombie-like. I don't mean to be this calm, but if I weren't I'd be a wreak, and quite frankly, I've been a wreak since I left you, and I'm over it. I've cried so much, I've been so defenseless, I can't tell you how often Steven had to endure my episodes. But he was a champ, he never hurt me. We'd have fights sure, but he stuck by me even after Addison did what he did. But I got to a point where I just didn't want to cry. Don't worry, in a few hours I'll be back to normal."

Now it was Blaine who couldn't help but cry. He thought back to the day he had woken up to the sight of 1,000 paper cranes in his hospital room and how if he had only expressed his gratitude for all she had done, maybe that would have changed how things were now, maybe she wouldn't have felt as if she had failed him.

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly though the blinds of room 2141 on the second floor of Westerville Community Hospital. Blaine had turned onto his side facing the window and now the sunlight was warming his face. He gently opened his eyes, blurry from sleep. As he gained focus he could pick out points of color dotted around the room, colors that had not been there the night before. He moved his hand and realized that something was sitting in it. He closed his hand around it softly and realized it was a paper crane. He sat up and blinked at the incredible sight before him. 1,000 paper cranes had been folded and were placed around the room, some floating from a mobile hung from the ceiling, others littering the curtain hiding his door to the hall outside. His nurse walked in a moment later and said, "oh good, you're awake." She smiled at him and began checking up on his vitals, making sure he was alright. He asked her, "where is Stella?" She smiled and said, "she left after she set these up, she said she wanted to look nice when you woke up this morning. This is a wonderful surprise she left you, what do they mean?" He smiled and said, "it's a Japanese tradition, if you fold 1,000 paper cranes, you get a wish. She and I started them a long time ago. I can't believe she finished them." The nurse acknowledged and said, "well how about you give her a surprise too? Want to test out the old sea legs sailor?" Blaine laughed at her but accepted, and he was happy that he had a surprise of his own for her when she returned.<p>

At eight o'clock Stella walked into Blaine's room and saw him standing in front of the window, warming his face in the sunlight. "Blaine, you're standing!" she exclaimed. She set the coffee she brought on his table and ran to him, wrapping him in a warm embrace. She didn't squeeze him tightly in fear of hurting his healing ribs, but he squeezed her as tight as he could, appreciative of all she had done for him. She pulled away still holding his arms gingerly, looking at him standing up in front of her. "How does it feel? Are you sore?" she asked him. "A little" he replied, "but my nurse suggested I go for a small walk today, she said it'd be good for me to get some exercise." She smiled and pulled a bag out from behind her, "then it's a good thing I brought you a button up shirt and some shoes." He laughed, "how do you seem to know what I need before I need it?" She winked and said, "I'm your fairy god mother. Now, did you make a wish?" He moved slowly to take in the sight of all the paper cranes and said, "how long did it take you to finish them?" She helped him take a few steps and said, "not long, we actually got most of them done a long time ago." He smiled at her and said, "thank you for bringing them, you don't know how much this means to me." She looked into his eyes, "don't you go getting all mushy on me now make a wish!" Blaine closed his eyes and thought to himself, _I wish I was a bird and could fly away to a place that felt like home, a home that is safe. _He opened his eyes and hugged her again, and then uttered the phrase that would irrevocably change their lives and relationship forever. "Stella, will you consider . . . I mean, would you please think about . . . do you think you could stay here, with me?"

* * *

><p>Although Stella knew she was concerned she wondered if her face had even conveyed that emotion as she saw Blaine's eyes well up with tears and his chin begin to quiver. She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "why are you crying? What's the matter?" He looked into her eyes and said, "I just can't help but feel that I've been the one to fail you. I can't remember in any of our phone conversations asking you how things were, or even just sitting and listening to you. You've done do much for me, but what have I done for you?" She pulled him into a hug and said, "hey, you haven't failed me, don't think like that. I purposefully didn't tell you these things, it's my fault. Okay? Don't cry Blaine, I can't stand seeing you cry." He looked at her and said, "neither can I." They sat silently and finally she said, "look, I think this is as far as we can go today. I don't want us to keep going, not like this. Can we just drop this for now and when we're both calmer and ready to talk we'll pick it up again okay?" He looked at her and searched her eyes for emotion, any glimmer of sadness, anger, happiness, hatred. But he saw nothing, for as long as he had known her he could read her like an open book, but now she was closed off, expressionless, devoid of any clues as to her emotional state. So he simply agreed and they spent the rest of their day as if nothing had happened. When she left at seven for her date with Rory, Blaine was left alone to contemplate the conversation he had with Charlie and Stella and as he began to think he wove himself further into a blanket of emotions that he had never allowed himself to feel, and it scared him to realize how easy it had been to get there in the first place.<p>

Stella sat across from Rory at Breadsticks staring out the window, not hungry and silently wondering if her relationship with Blaine was going to take another unexpected turn. Rory asked her, "so what's it like in California? Is it really all sunshine and movie stars and magic?" Stella didn't hear him, and after she remained unresponsive for quite some time he gently touched her hand and said, "Stella, is ev'ry thin' alright?" Her consciousness finally registered the soft touch of Rory's hand and she turned to him and said, "I'm so sorry, I'm just a little lost in thought tonight. What did you say?" He looked down and said, "ya know, if ya don' like me, ya don' have ta keep goin' out with me. I won' be hurt by it." Her expression suddenly softened and she said, "no, no, that's not it at all! I'm sorry Rory, I just had kind of a rough day, but I like you, I like you a lot. Can you forgive me?" He smiled at her and said, "there's nothin' to forgive. Would you like to take a walk, maybe talk about whatever's botherin' ya?" She looked at him and said, "a walk would be wonderful, you don't mind?" He laughed and said, "well, to be honest, a walk is a lot cheaper than dinner." She laughed and the two walked out of breadsticks into the brisk November air.

The couple clenched their coats as they walked through the town of Lima and over to one of the many parks that were littered about the city. The fact that there were so many parks in Lima had been one of the reasons Stella had loved it so. Westerville was just the same, and throughout their childhood she and Blaine had gotten lost for hours in them, making up adventures and stories that could fill endless amounts of children's books. As she and Rory walked they talked about Ireland and what it was like, California, and their upcoming Murder Mystery event the following week. Eventually they had exhausted their topics and ended up in the middle of one of Stella's favorite parks. Stella looked up at the sky and saw hundreds of stars, so she decided to lie down and look up at them. Before she had even realized that Rory might not be the kind of guy that would like to lie in the grass on a frigid night looking up at stars he had silently taken the place beside her, wordlessly settling her growing nerves. After a while he spoke and said, "ya know, when I was just a lad I used ta like to look up at the stars and think about all the other boys and girls around the world that were lookin' up at that same sky, seeing the same stars that I was, wonderin' if they were anythin' like me." She looked over at him and saw his lips had curled with a smile and then she flipped onto her side, staring into his crisp blue eyes as if they were bottomless like the ocean. Rory stared back at her and he said, "if I were to kiss ya right now, would that be al'right?" She nodded silently and he moved in placing a gentle warm kiss on her soft lips. Stella gave into his intoxicating warmth and kindness and lost herself in his sweet embrace. When the two finally realized they were indeed in a world filled with other people they watched the stars together, wrapped in each other's arms, finding total acceptance and peace. Stella had never felt she could truly be herself with anyone but Blaine, but Rory had such a disarming nature that she found herself willing to share all he wanted to know, and wanting to know anything he would share about himself. Rory too felt a bond with her that he had been searching for in America. He realized that this girl was the kind of girl he wanted to find, a girl who valued his honesty and quirkiness, a girl who was a little different herself.

Eventually Rory took her home, kissing her goodbye at the end of the night. "Thank you for a lovely eav'nen Stella, you're an amazin' girl." She felt herself melt at his words and she said, "and thank you for being a gentlemen. It's been a long time since I've come across someone as kind as you." The two kissed again and then Rory walked to his car, driving away into the night.

* * *

><p>Stella walked into the Anderson home to find Blaine asleep on the sofa, with the book <em>Persuasion<em> lying across his chest. She smiled at the sight of him and contemplated whether or not to put a blanket on him, or wake him and take him upstairs to his bed. Before she could make a decision he woke up, rubbing his eyes and said, "how'd things go with Rory?" She smiled at the thought of their evening and said, "it was great. He's just the kind of boy I've been looking for. He's kind, charming, a gentlemen, he's one of those characters in an old movie." He looked at her suspiciously and said, "wait a minute, you're not falling in love with him are you?" She chuckled and said, "so what if I am? What's it to ya?" Blaine playfully rolled his eyes but couldn't help but feel as if maybe he was jealous. Although they had always been nothing more than friends Blaine had always taken comfort in the fact that he was 'the Carey Grant to her Katherine Hepburn' as she said. But now that someone new was in her life and filling it in such that capacity, he felt crowded out and suddenly jealous of the man who was stealing away her love. As the two walked up the stairs for the night Blaine couldn't help but feel as if his feelings towards her were changing. _What if I've never felt that way about a girl, because I've only felt that for her? _He wondered to himself. As soon as the thought had entered his mind he thought of Kurt and the love they shared, _no, I don't love her, _he thought, _I love Kurt, she's just my friend. _

Blaine insisted on sleeping in her room just in case of another panic attack and although she said she was fine he climbed into her bed and wouldn't budge. She relented and got ready for bed herself, changing from her skirt and top into pajamas. As she did so Blaine watched and wondered what it was like to be with a woman. Although the thought didn't particularly strike him as arousing he suddenly began to wonder if his experience with Rachel had proven so unaffecting because she wasn't the right one. _It would make my father happy, if Stella and I were together, _he thought. However he pushed those thoughts out of his mind as best as he could and tried to go to sleep. Finally Stella climbed into bed and he could smell the scent of lavender filling the air as she shifted to find a comfortable place. He breathed her scent in deeply, intoxicated by its calming effect. As he lied awake he wondered if he would ever feel as close to Stella as he did when they were young. It seemed as if the more time the spent together, the more he realized they had drifted apart. He went to sleep feeling saddened that night, wondering if their relationship was being torn apart by the tainted world around them, ruining the innocent purity of their love and affection.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_Hola! So sorry this chapter had taken so long, I had to change a few things with the previous chapter, so this one took a little longer than the last, and is consequently a tad shorter. So this one featured some flashbacks, and a little more insight on how Blaine and Stella got to where they are now. And we even got some fluff from the new couple! I can't decide if I'm going to keep them together or not, so let me know if you like them together or if you'd like for her to stay single/connect with someone else. I hope everyone liked it!

As I always ask if you could leave a teeny, tiny review I would be so happy! Even if it's just a happy face, (or sad face if you don't like the new stuff) I just want to make sure you're actually enjoying the new chapters and not getting bored with them! We'll get some more fluff soon, and a little more exploration into Blaine's new feelings for Stella. Please keep reading, because I am having so much fun writing. XO - PetrastellaX


	9. Chapter 9

Hello to anyone who might have been following this story or who reviewed it. I have lost steam with this fic but I started a new one called "The Last Time." Thank you for reading this and I hope you like the new one that I've been inspired to write.


End file.
